


Lunar Love

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was always the intelligent one. So how was it this shape-shifter knew something she didn't. Now all she had to do was figure out what the devil Jacob meant when he said 'imprinting'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lunar Love Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted person from the war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

...

'Bored. Bored. Bored. I am so bored.'

The young bushy haired girl, more commonly known as Hermione Granger, thought depressingly as she once more looked out the window of the cab.

Yes that's right this is currently what's going through the mind of Hermione Jean Granger. Not one of her friends: Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter, but Hermione Granger.

You see Hermione along with her before mentioned friends just graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this past summer. Apparently defeating a Dark Magical Lord that has been reeking havoc for over the past fifty years is more than enough to graduate your last year at your school.

But now after that war. After the deaths. After she is considered an honorary adult and one of the most powerful witches of this age, her parents still made her come to the states so she can get over the depression that she seemingly came into when she returned to her parent's house.

Don't get her wrong it wasn't that she was depressed; more like just really confused. She didn't know what to do with herself now. She had to choose. Choose between the magical and muggle worlds to live in. She knew, and her parents knew. There would be of course visits from one place to the other but the two worlds would no longer be balanced as they were before and even then...

Which would explain exactly why she had been extremely quiet. And acting more like Harry when he was moping about Umbridge in their fifth year. Which would further explain why Hermione could be found riding in a cab from the Seattle airport in Washington to Forks, Washington to meet her Uncle Charlie.

She hadn't seen either her Uncle Charlie, Aunt Renee, nor even her just as smart as herself cousin Isabella, Bella for short, ever since she was ten years old. The summer right before she accepted her Hogwarts letter.

The two girls were inseparable before that, often spending summers together usually at Charlie's while the holidays would be spent with Renee. Hermione found herself glad that Bella was now staying with her father, Renee had a kind heart but was far too much eccentric and quirky for her usual tastes.

Hermione realized though as she was looking outside of the cab window was that Forks was still the very dreary place her memories perceived them to be. Very small too, much smaller than she previously remembered. She noted, with a silent snort that the town could be compared to Hogsmeade without all of the usual magic floating around. Though there'd be no doubt her arrival will have already spread to over half of the town, if not all of its townspeople. Filled to the brim with old gossiping women who will tell any poor soul willing to hear whatever the latest scoop is. Her eyes unconsciously narrowed at a few muggle women her mind created dressed analogously of the likes of Rita Skeeter. Naturally it would mean by the time she gathered all of her things and herself in her uncle's spacious little house her arrival should have been heard by every living soul in this area.

'And all this means is a headache for me. Oh joy.'

...

'One of the best things about Charlie…' thought Isabella Swann as she took another bite of the dinner she prepared for her and her father as she glanced up at him, 'He doesn't like showing his emotions.'

'But it's still obvious how hard he's trying to tell me something. It must be important too if he just doesn't come out and say it.'

"Dad is everything all right?" asked Bella putting her fork down and staring at her dad

"Hmmm. Oh everything's fine, Bells, just fine. Trying to keep track of the time. Big Lakers game later ya know." replied Charlie

"..." Bella hummed in response to her dad's answer ignoring the way he almost stuttered over his words, she however didn't comment further and just continued their meal in silence until Charlie quite forcefully, placed down his cutlery. Bella looked up and stared at Charlie with a raised brow until he finally cracked and began speaking after a short defeated sigh.

"Actually no. Your Aunt Emma called the other day and asked if it would be alright if her daughter could stay a little while with us. You remember her don't you, Hermione?" asked her father.

It took at least a good few minutes before Charlie's words registered in the now confused teen's mind, "Yeah but why would she want to come over here? I haven't even seen her since I was like what, eleven?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I couldn't exactly say no to my baby sister could I? So she'll be staying with us starting tonight until further notice. Which is why I need to pay attention to the time. Emma wanted me to pick her up from the mayor's place. Around seven I think she said." said Charlie nervously, while he couldn't say no to his little sister, he didn't exactly know if he could handle Bella let alone another teenaged girl as well.

"Well if that's the case then you should relax. It's only 6:00. You have another hour until you need to pick her up." Bella's motivational speech however was cut short as a loud knocking was heard on the door.

...

"Alright Ma'am here we are at Chief Swan's residence. Now that'll be $48.69."

"Right, here you are." said Hermione opening her purse and quickly but silently changing her wizarding money for American money, quickly counting him the correct amount she handed it over to the machine as the man went around back to unload his trunk of all her belongings, which wasn't really a lot considering her belongings meant a regular trunk, a handbag, a computer/laptop bag, and a pet carrier.

As Hermione walked up the front porch of the big white house she merely told the cab driver to place her stuff down on the porch and that she didn't need his help anymore.

'I know I was supposed to wait for Uncle Charlie to pick me up but… I've been hanging around Ron and Harry too much and have gotten impatient. I just really hope I'm not intruding on anything

Here goes nothing.' thought Hermione as she took a deep breath and almost shaking held her hand to the door and knocked; apparently with more force than intended because the resulting noise sounded loud even to her.

{Knock/Knock/Knock}

...

Bella and Charlie both heard the loud knocking but could only just stare at each other.

"You don't think…" they both said at the same time still looking at each other but shaking their heads at the same time as if to get rid of the thought.

"You can finish your food Charlie. I'm not even that hungry anymore. I'll get it." said Bella rising to her feet.

As Bella made it to the door her curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but to look outside through one of the small windows on the side of the door. And as she did there was no doubt in her mind that this girl was her cousin.

The girl that she's guessing is Hermione has the same pale porcelain skin as herself along with the same wavy almost bushy brown hair. The only difference between the two that Bella could see would be the eyes, Her own were a warm chocolate coloring, doe like in appearance, Hermione's however, hers were a light golden color reminding her strikingly of her boyfriend and his entire family's eyes. For a moment Bella found herself just standing there hunched over, and peering out of the little window staring intently at her cousin and wondering if, if she would touch her, Hermione's skin would be hard and completely solid, yet smooth and crystalline to the touch.

Her thoughts were dashed away as they were formed in her mind, when she noticed the younger girl raise her hand to knock once more. Bell quickly opened the door and stepped forward that way she could properly examine the rest of her cousin and allow Hermione to do the same.

When they were both finished looking the other over; they both looked in each others eyes, then Bella spoke while offering Hermione a slightly forced smile.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington. The most boring place on Earth." said Bella sarcastically yet with good nature, the love she gathered for the little town shining threw as she spoke of it.

Hermione just smiled back and told her simply,

"Not for long."

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted person from the war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

…

PREVIOUSLY:

'Here goes nothing.' thought Hermione as she took a deep breath and almost shaking held her hand to the door and knocked; apparently with more force than intended because the resulting noise sounded loud even to her.

Bella however snapped out of thinking of her little cousin when she saw Hermione raise her hand to knock once more.

Bell quickly opened the door and stepped forward that way she could properly examine the rest of her cousin and allow Hermione to do the same.

When they were both finished looking the other over; they both looked in each others eyes, then Bella spoke while offering Hermione a genuine smile

"Welcome to Forks, Washington. The most boring place on Earth." said Bella

Hermione just smiled back and told her,

"Not for long."

NOW:

"Well this is really unexpected." said Bella slowly moving aside to allow her baby cousin in the house.

"Mum said she would call you and Charlie before sending me off. I mean If you guys weren't expecting me I could always stay at a hotel or something." offered Hermione as she looked at her older cousin for an answer.

Bella contemplated her cousin for a moment and with a deep breath pulled the younger into a tight hold, her nerves relaxing when instead of a cold, hard, marble exterior, soft human curves and skin reacted to her touch and a soft fluttering of a heartbeat was felt.

"You are most definitely one hundred percent staying in this house Hermione Jean Granger. How else will I be able to drive you to school." said a smirking Bella

"Actually I already graduated. This June was my last year." said Hermione turning to look at her elder cousin once more, her magical core reacting quite violently to her cousin's touch, shocking her. Bella, for all intents and purposes appeared completely and without a doubt human.

"Bu-but that's not fair I'm eighteen and still a senior." said Bella pouting a little bit and pointing an accusatory finger at Hermione before grabbing one of the bags left on the front porch. Then closing the door behind her then walking in front of Hermione to lead her to her room but was then interrupted in her mission by Charlie.

"Hey there's my other favorite girl." said Charlie walking up to Hermione with his arms open waiting for a hug, Hermione did not disappoint either. Her bags were soon forgotten on the inside of the door as she welcomed Charlie quite desperately. A much more warming greeting than the one she bestowed upon Bella, but Charlie … her magic never questioned him. In fact a familiar warming surrounded her before it too surrounded her uncle, the familiar cocoon she remembered, but never recognized it for what it was, enveloping the both of them.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Charlie. How have you been?" asked Hermione stepping away from her uncle and his sorely missed hugs, she watched almost nostalgically as her magic once more receded into herself.

"I've been good, but what about you? When your mother called it sounded like a maniac was after you." said Charlie with a smile

"C'mon Uncle Charlie that's absolutely ridiculous. There's no homicidal maniac after me, or for that matter any of my friends." said Hermione returning the smile

'At least not anymore. Oh well I'll just keep that part to myself.'

"Well then if that's the case and you're just looking for a change of scenery and a visit I guess it's alright." said Charlie already going back to finish his meal in the kitchen "I'll just go back and finish eating that way you girls can catch up."

"Thanks Dad!" yelled Bella already dragging Hermione up the stairs to their now shared room. The electric shock, from Bella's touch was like a warning beacon for the young witch and she briefly wondered why this was happening from the older girl's presence and touch.

Bella's room hadn't changed much from the previous year. It was still that same green color with low hanging lights hanging from random places on the many walls. The only main difference in her room that could be seen was the second bed on the other side of the room; which Charlie must have put there while Bella was with the Cullens.

"Wow. This is great Bells!" said Hermione truly meaning it. It wasn't overly luxurious like the newly renovated Grimmauld Place, nor was it teeming with clutter everywhere, it was rather homey if she could call it, and she found, while not the same colors, had an air resembling that of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Really are you sure? I could always sleep on the couch, or clear out one of the other rooms." Bella quickly said not seeing the content look on her cousin's face.

'After sleeping on the cold forest floor, I won't complain..' thought Hermione to herself but smiling at her older cousin anyway, "It's brilliant! Unless you don't miss me as much as you say you do and would rather me sleep in the living room… on the cold hard couch... in the lonely desolated main floor of the house." trailed off Hermione as Bella began squeezing the life out of her in a hug. It was obvious by now that Hermione was the only one feeling anything towards her shared touches with the older girl. Her mind racing quickly trying to come up with and answer to why it would continuously be happening. The only thing for almost certainty though was her scars. That's when things like that began to happen anyway.

"No. Absolutely not. I am perfectly fine if you are." stated Bella happily letting go of her cousin and offered her a small smile.

"So tell me all about this magical school you've been too, that has kept you from writing me the past seven years?" questioned Bella to Hermione

"Magical?" asked Hermione shocked.

'How the bloody hell does she know I'm magical? I mean that my school is magical?' thought Hermione to herself

"Yeah." nodded Bella, "You know magical, extravagant, awesome. Enough so that you can never write or call us." said Bella confused by her cousin's reaction and decided to store it away for later use.

"Oh, that." said Hermione as she let out a relieved sigh, "Well the school isn't in England; it's in Ireland and they have very strange transportation methods. Plus one of the first rules is that there's no kinds of electronics in the castle."

'Oh bugger.' thought Hermione as Bella jumped up and down in excitement.

"What do you mean a castle?" she questioned

"The boarding school is a castle. Look I have pictures but could we wait until tomorrow to show them. I'm dreadfully tired." conceded Hermione quietly, she truly hated lying to the other girl, they were practically sisters growing up, but for her magic to clash so dangerously against Bella was completely confusing to her and while a small part of her wished to catch up, an even bigger part of her wanted the bloody hell away from the girl.

"Oh alright." said Bella sighing in defeat, "But tell me, did you meet any friends while you were at this school?" asked Bella

"Yeah." said Hermione quietly as she changed into her night clothes a short lavender two piece that had flowers imprinted on the breast, with shorts stopping just under her butt, "I had a lot of friends. I was very close to two though, over the year they became like my brothers, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." finished Hermione subconsciously flinching waiting for the yell and squeal but remembering that Bella was a muggle turned around looking at her cousin.

"Looks like seven years don't have anything on us huh?" said Bella as she was dressed in almost the exact same thing only the flowers on her one pieced nightgown were on the straps not the breast and stopped right where Hermione's did. Just under her butt.

"Yea I guess so." said Hermione looking back at her cousin then at the same time both busted into fits of laughter.

"Girls. I love you both but if you don't shut up you'll both be sleeping in the woods!" yelled Charlie from downstairs

{Sigh} "Yes Charlie!" yelled back the two girls as Bella went over and turned out the light and made her way to her bed across from the one Hermione was already occupying.

"Night 'Mione." whispered Bella into the dark saying her cousin's old nickname as well

"Night Bells." replied back Hermione but all she got back was Bella's even breathing, then muttering one last time before drifting into oblivion as well "Night Bells."

…

"Wake up! Wake Up! Hermione!" yelled Bella as she jumped on her cousin's bed who shot up like she dreamt about her red-haired friend's eating habits

"I'm up. I'm up." said Hermione causing Bella to smile even wider and remove herself from her bed.

'Coast is clear. It's sleepy time…' thought Hermione drifting off once more then falling back on her temporary bed.

"Hermione." whined out Bella this time pulling the sheets off her cousin's body who merely ignored her elder cousin and curled in on herself trying to drift back asleep.

It didn't work.

"Hermione…" whined Bella once more, "you have to get up to drive me to school."

"Why? Didn't Charlie get you a truck?" questioned Hermione burying her head in her pillow to drown out her elder cousin's voice.

"Well yea but if you don't bring me to school you won't be able to meet my friends." said Bella now with a pout on her face.

"Yeah, well. What happens if I say I don't wanna meet your friends?" muffled out the witch stubbornly, the Weasley boys obviously having corrupted her sleeping habits, a thought to deal with when she was actually conscious though.

"Then I'll cry." said Bella still with her pout only now crossing her arms, an act the younger girl refused to look at.

"So cry." said Hermione rolling over hoping that that would be the end of the conversation, but sensing the angry flair of her aura spoke once more, "Besides I don't know how to drive standard."

"I'll teach you." said Bella happy again.

"This morning?" asked Hermione lifting her head from her pillow, facing Bella and raising one of her eyebrows.

"Of course not silly, maybe later this week if you want." said Bella happy she got her cousin at least sitting up, "Charlie felt like you might want to hang around people your own age so he decided to rent you a car, silly." stated Bella mater-of-factly.

"HE DID WHAT?" screeched Hermione, "I can't let him do that." fully awake and alert, sleep having been officially lost to her for the remainder of the day.

"Really but it's such a nice car? Besides he used it with the money your mom sent over for a reason such as that. You still have like $5,000 left over." said Bella in her motherly tone pointed finger and all.

{Sigh.} "I guess I really don't have a say in the matter do I?" questioned Hermione standing up and walking to her trunk

"None what so freaking ever." said Bella happily launching herself onto her cousin.

"Alright, alright. Just get out so I can get dressed." said Hermione as she pushed her elder cousin out of their room before she could protest and locked her out finally able to change.

"I'd rather face Bellatrix again than go through that torture." said Hermione softly then shaking her head to rid herself of those depressing thoughts and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a double skinny studded belt, and a regular white t-shirt.

She gently slid off the top of her silk p.j.'s and examined her scarred stomach, shoulders, and chest, she took a breath before looking at her face last. A jagged scar running from her left eye to the side of her mouth on the right side could now be seen,

'Damn that woman. I hope she's rotting in hell for all the pain she's caused.' thought Hermione but stopped her train of thoughts shocked that she could sound so hateful.

'I guess it's true, war really does change a person.'

"Hermione are you almost ready? I'm gonna be late!" exclaimed Bella

"Coming!" yelled back Hermione as she finished dressing and walked out the door

"Finally. Now come on or we're gonna be late." said Bella dragging her cousin

"We?" asked Hermione with a smirk

"Oh shut up. Lucky son of a-…" Bella trailed off with a smile on her face as soon as she heard her baby cousin laugh again

"So what kind of crappy rental car has Charlie gotten me?" asked Hermione

"I heard him muttering something about a Honda. So who knows." said Bella letting go of Hermione's hand and skipping down the stairs to grab both her and Hermione a slice of toast.

"Bye Charlie. We love you!" screamed Bella rushing back to where she came, grabbed Hermione hand and shoved her into the drivers seat of her temporary Ridgeline.

"Love you too. Good luck Hermione." he muttered quietly to himself.

…

"Get out." gritted out Bella

"Nope. I don't think I will." replied Hermione

"But you promised!" whined Bella causing people around to look shocked at the once mature teenager's attitude.

"I agreed to drive you to school." corrected Hermione pointedly.

"Yeah, so you can meet some of my friends." spoke Bella in her patronizing voice again.

"I don't remember that part." muttered Hermione turning her head away from her cousin, adjusting the sunglasses she didn't need on her face.

"Just get out!" screamed Bella gaining the attention of pretty much all those in the parking lot now.

"Fine, fine. I'll get out. But as soon as you introduce me to your friends I'm going to Seattle." spoke Hermione stepping out of the driver's seat just as five kids walked towards Bella.

"Causing quite a scene today. Aren't we Bella?" questioned Edward as he came from behind her and placed his arm around her shoulders

"Hey Edward." replied Bella with a smile as she wrapped her own arm around his waist, "And it's not my fault. It's hers." stated Bella pointing to her baby cousin as the rest of the coven made its way towards the truck. Hermione replied enthusiastically with a quick little flipping of her middle finger in the general direction she knew Bella to be in still refusing to go that close to the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger-" started Hermione only to be interrupted by Bella jumping on her, indirectly causing a painful shock to travel through her shoulder and spine. She barely reigned in her magic from striking back at the defenseless girl.

"My baby cousin. Who decided she would graduate school before me." said Bella only muttering the last part forgetting that her boyfriend's family would hear her.

"You graduated already?" asked Alice jumping up to Hermione, causing the shock to grow even more intensely.

"Yes. I've always been very studious." replied Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Anyway I should be going if I want to get all my shopping done before tonight. Will you need a ride home Bells?" asked Hermione

"No we can drop her off if she wants." spoke Edward as Bella tightened her grip on her beaux

"Alright. I'll see you later then. It was nice to meet you all."

"Oh Hermione!" yelled Bella as Hermione backed up her temporary truck, then looked out her window

"Dad wanted me to tell you we're going to the Rez tomorrow night you might wanna pick up some more jeans. We usually get pretty dirty over there. Those boys like their tantrums." said Bella loudly once more gaining the attention of the school parking lot.

Hermione nodded happily, before entering her truck and driving away from the school. She felt a sudden ounce of guilt for the amount of relief she suddenly felt. That same relief far outweighed the guilt though so she just chose to ignore the fact that the further from her cousin and her boyfriend's family she got, the less she received the strange pain that spontaneously doused her body from being in their presence.

Those eyes though, the cold that seemed far too unnatural than was allowed in this rural environment, and the epitome of perfection that was the Cullens explained everything to Hermione. Her old scars caused by the cursed blade of Bellatrix Lestrange and the claw and fangs of a not fully transformed werewolf reacted violently to those people because they were not people at all, merely ghosts and hard shells of the beings they once were, all that remained were vampires. And if Bella reacted similarly towards her magic lashing out at these creatures it could only mean that the girl was being fed on by one of them. Whether willingly or not though, was the only question Hermione had unanswered.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

…

PREVIOUSLY:

"Oh Hermione!" yelled Bella as Hermione backed up her temporary truck, then looked out her window "Dad wanted me to tell you we're going to the Rez tomorrow night you might wanna pick up some more jeans. The guys over there like to play rough and dirty!" yelled Bella not realizing how perverted that sounded as some of the freshman blushed a deep crimson as the Cullens began to laugh at how different Bella acted with her cousin around.

…

The day had passed relatively normal, or more likely than not, as normal as it gets for the Cullens.

After they dropped Bella off at her house, Hermione, still no where in sight, they headed for their forest side home. All mentally thinking how they would explain this phenomenon to Carlisle.

They had a witch amongst them.

…

Hermione knew that she should be totally into this book. I mean why wouldn't she be into the newest edition of her favorite manga, Black Bird. But of course when you meet a coven of vampires in a human populated town, that tends to raise a few red flags in her mind. Not to mention the fact that Bella, more likely than not, knew of what they were and still willingly trusted the parasites, completely baffled her.

'Vampires.' she thought to herself not even glancing at the worded pictures. 'Maybe this trip won't be so boring after all. Kingsley doesn't have to know about this for a few more days.' she finished thinking going to the other side of the 'Fiction' aisle with every attempt to buy a book on human vampires.

After buying the two books quietly, with every intention to look them over later that night, Hermione left the shop a soft smile on my face as she wished the Native American man a good night.

'Not boring at all.'

…

Hermione managed to return home just as Charlie and Bella were heading towards the door to head to the Rez.

"Hermione…" started Charlie warning being evident in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Uncle Charlie. It was just they had this book-" started Hermione unable to finish due to Charlie's over dramatic sigh and a soft roll of his eyes.

"Never mind." said Charlie as he walked passed Hermione towards his car, "Bella why don't you go with Hermione that way she won't get lost going to the Rez. Running late already. Gonna have to speed…make it to second half." he finished muttering under his breath.

"Sorry about this Bella I'll go pick up my books then get ready it won't take me long. Five minutes tops."

"Kay. We'll go in my truck. Make it a surprise that you're here." yelled back Bella as she sat on the couch to await her younger cousin.

…

'Thank goodness Bella didn't follow me upstairs.' thought Hermione as she placed her books on Bella's bookshelf after placing an invisibility charm on them to where only a magic could see them.

'Hello. What do we have here?' questioned Hermione to herself as she picked up one of Bella's books. 'Dear Bella… so you do know.' Hermione placed a copy of one of the same books she just purchased back down. The possibility that Bella knew what was truly living here didn't seem as real as it did than when she gazed upon vampire titled book.

'Now let's see Bella said to wear regular clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt fit into that description.' said Hermione as she grabbed a pair of worn out jeans and an old t-shirt she had stolen from Harry during their year round trip for the Horcruxes.

Hermione dressed quickly and hastily placed her hair into a messy bun and after making sure the slightly over sized shirt of her best friend fit right she raced downstairs to greet her cousin.

"Ready?" asked Bella as she took in her cousin's attire then nodded her head in approval awaiting her answer.

"Most definitely." smiled back Hermione as the two of them left for Bella's truck.

…

It had been decided. Bella's cousin was a witch. Bella's boyfriend was Edward. It was pretty obvious who got pinned with the job of telling Carlisle this news.

…

"But you have to Edward." whined Alice as she clung to her brother's arm.

"No I don't." answered back Edward just as stubbornly.

"Yes you do Ed," started the little pixie in a reprimanding tone, "She's your girlfriend's cousin." finished Alice as if that explained everything.

"No." stated Edward firmly setting his foot down, until of course Alice took out the big guns that made his resolve crumble into ruins. The puppy dog eyes, every man's weakness when being represented on a woman's face. It kinda helped a little that her husband/mate was an emotion controlling asshole but we can get into that discussion another time.

"Fine. Just stop making that face." conceded Edward then continued in an annoyed tone, "And you can reign in your powers now Jasper."

And with that Edward stalked off into the house to find Carlisle and explain their new situation. Forgetting to notice the smirks growing on Alice and Jasper's faces.

…

"Carlisle can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Edward entering his father's study

"Of course son. Is this about Alice throwing that party for Bella in a couple of weeks?" asked Carlisle

"She's planning what?" asked Edward shocked yet thinking better of it continued, "Never mind. That's not important. We met Bella's cousin today."

"Really? Why do I have the feeling that this isn't as good amount of news as it should be?" replied the elder man quietly, still not looking up from the medical reference book he probably memorized over a thousand times.

"Because her cousin is a witch. A very powerful one if her blood had anything to do with it." answered Edward then after having taken in his father's face, glad he now had the other's complete and undivided attention added a few seconds later, "What should we do?"

"There's nothing to do I'm afraid. Just wait until she reveals herself to us and then explain that we have no ill intentions towards her or any humans." Carlisle, it seemed, was still in a state of shock, a rare thing for a vampire of his age.

"And then if she doesn't believe us?" continued Edward poetically.

"Then we have more than the shifters to worry about."

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

AN 1: 'I mean why wouldn't she be into the newest edition of her favorite manga, Black Bird.' This is an actual manga and totally awesome read, definitely suggest you read if you've never heard of it.

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4

…

Previously:

Hermione dressed quickly and hastily placed her hair into a messy bun and after making sure the slightly over sized shirt of her best friend fit right she raced downstairs to greet her cousin.

"Ready?" asked Bella as she took in her cousin's attire then nodded her head in approval awaiting her answer.

"Most definitely." smiled back Hermione as the two of them left for Bella's truck.

"Because her cousin is a witch. A very powerful one if her blood had anything to do with it." answered Edward then after another few seconds added, "What should we do?"

"There's nothing to do I'm afraid. Just wait until she reveals herself to us and then explain that we have no ill intentions towards her or any humans."

"And then if she doesn't believe us?" continued Edward.

"Then we have more than the werewolves to worry about."

Now:

Hermione Granger was anything but stupid, yet for the life of her she could not fathom how there could be quite frankly in her opinion a very decently sized coven of vampires living so close to what little civilization of muggles have claimed this town and not have any magical government authority intervene. She knew that the states have been having the Vampire Civil Wars to deal with for almost the last two centuries but to blatantly allow them so close to defenseless humans was simply repugnant in thought.

'And I thought life with Ron and Harry was strange.' pondered Hermione to herself as Bella parked the truck and slid out the driver's seat soon followed by Hermione herself as her nerves finally set in.

"Don't worry." chimed Bella wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Jacob and Billy are awesome. Billy's a little eccentric but Jake's great. Just a year younger than you actually." spoke Bella with a little glint in her eyes that she quickly shook off.

'Playing matchmaker for my baby cousin and best friend is like signing my own death certificate. Oh well a little 'push' in the right direction wouldn't hurt.' thought Bella to herself the glint in her eyes coming back full force. Hermione not being the wiser as she tried to maintain her breathing to what it normally is.

"Just Billy and Jacob?" asked Hermione, "No one else?"

"Well Quil and Embry might be there." started Bella as she quickly cursed herself when she noticed Hermione's breath hitch, "But it's totally fine. They're both dorks." she finished with that contagious smile women in their family seemed to obtain from birth.

"Kay. Nothing to worry about. Just breath." she chanted to herself as Bella just entered the home of Billy and Jacob without even knocking causing Hermione's eyes to widen slightly.

'Just like at the Weasleys.' she thought as a pang of guilt and loneliness struck her heart.

"Dad! Billy! Jake! We're here!" yelled Bella as a dark blur speed towards the two girls and crashed into Bella before her laughing could be heard and she was spun around a few times before being placed gently on the ground to look up at what Hermione guessed was either Billy or Jacob.

"Jake." started Bella as she turned around to Hermione causing Jacob's eyes to follow and widen very dramatically. Everything stopped. Time, sound, light, even his breath. All he could focus on were the eyes of the angel in front of him. He was so focused that he barely even comprehended what Bella was saying.

"This is my younger cousin, Hermione Granger. Hermione this is one of my best friends, Jacob Black." finished Bella as Hermione took over her fears soon forgotten once Bella began speaking.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob." started Hermione holding out her hand towards the boy. She didn't really like the look in his eyes that were currently focusing on her. It wasn't something dangerous. But she concluded it wasn't entirely good either. More like a neutral feeling that she couldn't quite place.

…

Jacob was very excited when the door opened and even more when he heard Bella's voice. So excited that he didn't even registered what she had said. Or that she had brought another person with her.

He was very disappointed when she got out of his grip and turned her back towards him. And confused when she started speaking until he looked up and saw the most prettiest girl he ever saw. When he looked at her honeyed pools of gold everything stopped. His father, the pack Bella, none of it mattered . It was just her whatever she wanted because she just became the center of his very universe. Her hair was a few shades lighter than Bella's chestnut colored hair, with natural blond highlights, slightly bushy and definitely had more curls to it than Bella's eyes the first and now seemingly only thing he noticed of her, they were just so compelling he was sure he would die contentedly if he could stare at them for just five more minutes.

'Oh my God! What the hell am I thinking. I like Be- her I like the girl in front of me, not Bella. No that's not what my mind wanted me to say. I love Bel- this girl right here. Oh damn. Oh double damn, what the hell did she say? Come on brain use that power I know you're secretly capable of. Think. Think. Hermione! That's it. Hermione. What a strange name. Unique just like her beauty. Damn why the hell am I thinking like this? Unless… Oh shit I need to talk to Sam.' thought Jacob frantically as he then noticed Bella and Hermione staring at him strangely.

'Oh hell. Damn it! Come on brain use that hidden power I know you have up there somewhere you did it once just one more time tonight then you don't have to work for the rest of the freaking week. Now what did she say? 'Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob.' Haha. Thank you brain!' he thought happily as he shook the young beauty's hand and regain his normal composure.

"Pleasure's mine." spoke Jacob acting like his old self and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "So would you ladies like to go in the living room with our fathers or would you rather come with me and watch me slave over a hot stove for you hot ladies?" he asked waggling his eyebrows in a very shrewd manner causing the expected reaction of Bella hitting him yet the giggling of Hermione which shocked him.

"Come on Romeo. Let's see how well you fair in a kitchen with Hermione in the room." said Bella leading them both to the kitchen to watch Jacob perform.

…

'That was two nights ago and I haven't been able to get her off my mind.' thought Jacob as he began pacing around in his room. 'Sam and the others will be here any minute and I can't concentrate with her being in my head.' he finished sourly just as he heard the familiar howling of his brothers just on the borders of the forest.

'Well here goes nothing.' thought Jacob finally stepping out to meet the rest of the pack clearly seeing their confused expressions even in their other forms as he waited for Sam to transform back into his regular form and you can bet Jacob wasn't disappointed.

"You better have a damn good reason for this Jacob. You haven't been on patrol in almost 78 hours now." threatened their alpha as he matched Sam's glare for one of his own then after caving muttered to himself.

"What was that?" questioned Sam

"I think I imprinted."

…

"Hey are you alright?" asked Bella as she sat beside her cousin on the couch.

"Yeah. It's just that boy…" began Hermione, "He just… The look in his eyes when he looked at me, like he was seeing into my soul." whispered Hermione

"Woah. When did you turn into a fortune cookie? And why did you never tell me?" asked Bella, gently poking Hermione's head repeatedly. A frown marring her face, she'd gotten used to the shocks that happened every time Bella touched her, though it didn't mean that that meant she gladly welcomed the pain with open arms.

"Oh, shut up." mumbled out Hermione as she quickly moved towards her books which were conveniently located on the other side of the room.

"See, don't you feel better now?" asked Bella giving Hermione a hug, the older girl releasing her seeing her flinch at her touch, though now Bella's voice became strained and there was no doubting the frown that now matched Hermione's. Thankfully Bella didn't comment and that was enough for Hermione to stomp down the now growing guilt she has so far been able to subdue into her subconscious.

"Yeah. I definitely do. In fact I think I should go write one of my friends to make sure he doesn't start worrying over me." said Hermione standing up

"He?" asked Bella

"Yep. One of my first real friends form my school one of the ones I mentioned earlier, Harry. He's like my older brother I never had." spoke Hermione knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well that's a relief." muttered Bella though Hermione caught it.

"Yeah. Why's that?" returned Hermione exhaustively

"Cause Jacob likes you." sang out the older of the two girls

"You're delusional." answered back Hermione pausing in her steps.

"Nope that's you. I know for a fact he likes you."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Hermione turning to face Bella

"I know cause he used to look at me like that." and before Hermione could argue about this with her again Bella strode out of the room muttering about a sandwich then going to Edward's.

…

Dear Harry,

I know you and the others must be furious at me right now and I can't really blame you. My mum and dad decided that it would be best if I stay with my uncle and cousin in America for a little while. I didn't want to leave at first but I'd be lying if I said not being in London anymore hasn't been a real help. I'm already starting to feel better. Isabella, my cousin, has really been a supportive but it starts hurting again when she's not here. There's something strange though, her boyfriend is a vampire, a vegetarian apparently but a vampire nonetheless, I'm reacting very strangely to her every time she touches me. A shock goes throughout my entire body if she just gets a little too close and I'm not sure how to deal anymore. And I can't just go and say go start hanging around your boyfriend because I can't even stand to be around you. That's just too selfish. Oh and while I'm remembering I'll kill you if you tell Bella I called her by her real name in this letter. She's almost as scary as … Never mind I just want to tell you to pass onto the others that I'm fine no death eaters that are still out their have kidnapped me or done me any harm. I'm safe and sound in Forks, Washington and I will be for a while.

Anyway I guess that's all I have to say for now. Send everyone my love. I'll see you again as soon as I can. And good luck with the pregnancy. You'll be a great dad.

Love you and Ginny both,

Hermione.

With that last signature and going over the letter once more Hermione opened the window in the room and gently whistled to call down the beautiful rust colored owl Harry had gotten her for her birthday the year before.

And just like magic said owl landed on the ledge of the window gently hooting to get attention from his mistress.

"Hello Orion. I see at least you aren't mad at me." spoke Hermione as she petted the russet owl. "Can you please deliver this to Harry for me. And try not to leave until you've gotten a reply." the familiar merely hooted in response before flying back out of the window.

Now with nothing left to do Hermione did what she did best, she thought. And she really, really wished she wouldn't have. If her thoughts weren't about the life she left behind in London then it was about Bella's newfound vampire status, and even worst if it wasn't about her or her new friends she found her mind drifting to Jacob.

That boy was far too inquisitive for his own good. It was like he knew exactly everything about her as soon as he looked her way. Hermione wasn't sure at the dinner but now she knew she didn't like it. That look absolutely petrified her. And she for one had no clue how she would react the next time the boy was near her again.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"You better have a damn good reason for this Jacob." threatened their alpha as he matched Sam's glare for one of his own then after caving muttered to himself.

"What was that?" questioned Sam

"I think I imprinted."

Dear Harry,

I know you and the others must be furious right now and I can't really blame you...

'Jacob Black. What do you hide behind your eyes?'

That was the very same question Jacob had asked her when he hugged her goodbye after he did the same gesture for Bella and Charlie.

Now:

One month had now passed since the day Hermione met Jacob. One month, since Hermione had met the Cullens. One month since she realized there were vampires in Forks. And the most important of all she had only one week to prepare for Bella's birthday.

'Can't believe it's been a month since I've been here. Orion has decided to take his sweet time coming back as well. Ginny no doubt coddling him to no end.' thought Hermione to herself as she entered the little café she found the first time she came here a few weeks ago.

"Hello, ma'am. Welcome to Silver Clove Café. What can I get for you today?" asked a girl Hermione remembered seeing from Bella's high school.

"A Vanilla Iced Frappuccino. With a chocolate chip blondie." said the young witch with a smile as she watched the girl walk away before reading the book temporarily forgotten in her lap. Just as she was about to get to the next page she sensed and felt a shadow fall upon her.

Then without looking up from the book she spoke, "Alice isn't it?" Hermione started yet before she could finish asked, "Would you like a seat?"

As the young pixie like creature sat across from Bella's little cousin, Hermione closed the book after marking her place and set it aside in her handbag then turned to Alice.

"I really didn't expect you here. And I'm sorry if I ruined your day. But I wanted to talk to you and I don't really know I if I would get another chance to see you before the week was up." started Alice quietly accepting the offered seat and creating the conversation that she deemed so necessary. Alice could not see the witch and she just oozed power to the vampire. Quite bluntly Hermione scared the living hell out of Alice and they 'young' one who was usually so good with people did not know how to act in front of the woman sitting across from her.

"It's fine. I always enjoy company when I can. And with that in consideration you hardly ruined my day. What do you need?" asked Hermione as her blondie and coffee came to the table. She paid, thanked the waitress and then spoke again to keep up appearances, "Did you want anything to eat or drink? My treat." said Hermione with a smile as Alice's eyes widened, in shock and confusion.

"No thank you Hermione. I just had an early lunch at this restaurant on the other side of town." excused Alice, "I was just wondering when you were throwing a party for Bella."

"Oh?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow in question

"Yeah. Her and Edward have been going out for a year now and she's like family. We want to throw a little mini party for her at the house. Next Friday after school?" Alice meant for it to come out as a statement but the way the words tumbled out of her mouth seemed as though she was asking the girl in front of her for permission.

"Well Charlie was taking us to the Rez Saturday. So if Bella's fine with it Friday should be perfect for your party." spoke Hermione quietly noticing Alice's sudden change of personality.

"Great!" exclaimed Alice happily dancing in her seat, "Thanks Hermione I owe you."

"Then I'm taking payment now." said Hermione stopping Alice from leaving, a ghostly chill crawling up and down her spine, "A question for a question. Only fair right." asked Hermione as Alice's eyes widened in shock, "What did you get for Bella? I have absolutely no idea what to buy her. I haven't seen her since we were eleven or twelve and a month isn't really an adequate time to catch up that many years." finished the witch lamely rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I hope you realize what this means Hermione." spoke Alice seriously this time as it was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes in shock and semi-horror. "Shopping!" Alice yelled as she grabbed Hermione.

The witch unable to contain her magic until the last moment from shock, it was too late though when she wielded in the power she usually has superb control over. Alice was pushed about three feet away from the younger woman. Completely in shock, Alice merely stood there barely able to not shake now that she felt the raw power of Hermione's magic convulse around her.

"I really have to apologize about that Alice. I usually have much better control over my powers." Hermione answered taking a step back from the vampire, "I have no idea why, but for whatever the reason may be, since being attacked by a rogue werewolf about a year ago, my magic hasn't taken well to a lot of other magical creatures, vampires especially."

As Hermione noticed Alice not moving from her place, she turned her back on the girl like creature and picked up her coffee and blondie.

"You and your 'family' aren't my concern here, Alice. So long as you leave my family alone we will have no problems with each other. So … have a nice day."

As she made her way back towards her truck, she really couldn't find reason to think about any of her problems nor reason to wipe the smile off her face nor hide the laughter flowing from her mouth.

It took Alice another full minute before she was able to leave from that spot, thoroughly shaken from her conversation with Hermione.

…

It had been one month since Jacob had met Hermione. One month since he had last seen her. One month since he last transformed in fear of the others reading his Hermione-induced thoughts. One week until he had to see her again because of Bella's birthday. But the best one of all … It had been one month since Jacob had entered denial.

'Okay Jacob. Just relax and breathe. Do not think of Hermione. Let's see think about the pack. Dad and Charlie. Bel-la. Yea, B-Bella. You like Bella. Not her little cousin. Not Hermione. Even though she has the prettiest curly hair he had ever seen. And the way a pair of dimples appeared on her cheeks when she laughed. And her laugh! My God. Oh damn it. I did it again.' thought Jacob as he paced back and forth in his room, until of course a howling echo reached his ears beckoning him to go outside with the other pack members.

Which is exactly what he did.

"What's up guys?" asked Jacob but speaking mainly towards his alpha.

"Vampires." spoke Sam quickly turning around stripping off his clothes about to transform until he turned around slightly and answered his unasked question.

"It's not the Cullens." and with that said he transformed and signaled for the others to do the same.

Jacob did so reluctantly.

…

"We're going." stated a very pregnant Ginny to her husband.

"We can't Gin. You know how Hermione is." stated Harry trying to placate his wife.

"Yes I do. You may be her best mate Harry, but I am her best girlfriend. So we are going and that's final." yelled Ginny stomping on her slightly swollen foot for emphasis.

"And where do you suppose we stay. There might not be enough room where Hermione is. And-"

"And we are both now legally adults of the wizarding world. Rent a hotel. Buy a house. I don't care but so help me you are going to do something, Harry James Potter." finished Ginny slamming the door shut behind her husband as he sighed and muttered, "Yes, dear."

…

Sam snapped at the leech's heels once more almost catching her, but once again she sped up at the last minute, and all the pack were getting irritated.

'Damn leech.' thought Quil bitterly as she kicked the top of his left ear, causing him to stumble back a bit.

'I know. Who the hell does she think she is?' replied Embry.

'Less thinking. More attacking.' ordered Sam as he noticed the only ones who were actually keeping with the vamp were himself and Jacob.

'Yes sir.' replied back the two prankster sarcastically but followed his orders anyway.

'Could be worst.' thought Embry

'How's that?' asked Quil

'We could have imprinted on someone.' he answered with a snigger until he was tripped by Jacob who merely snickered at his friend's 'accident'.

'Oh wait till we've finally killed that bloodsucker. I am so gonna get you back for that.' answered back Embry in a fake anger mode.

'You can start whenever we get back to the Rez.' answered Sam as everyone questioned why they stopped.

'Idiots. We ran her to the borders of Canada. Unless you wanted to follow her…' trailed off Sam before walking away not even bothering to wait for replies from the others.

…

"So where have you been all day?" asked Bella as she saw Hermione quickly hide a bag behind her back.

"Out." answered Hermione nonchalantly

"Why?" asked a giddy Bella

"I wanted to get your birthday present and I'm going to wrap and then hide it. So don't even think about sneaking into the room for like the next 20 minutes." said Hermione in her no nonsense voice.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." saluted Bella before walking into the kitchen.

"I don't even know what the big deal is I'm only going to be eighteen." Bella spoke as she saw Hermione walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah. And do you realize how old you are mentally?" asked Hermione taking a seat after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nope but I'm sure you'll explain it to me."

"You are more like thirty-five while I'm like thirty-two."

"Shut up. Really?" asked Bella, laughing at her cousin's antics

"Yep. In fact.. Oh Bella? Is…Is that a gray hair?"

"No. No it's not." answered Bella but after seeing the not so believing look Hermione gave her she quickly looked at her hair through on of the pots hanging in the kitchen. Then as her cousin started laughing and walking away you could hear Bella's frustrated cry and her yelling after her cousin all the way on the next block.

"Very funny, brat!"

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Great!" exclaimed Alice happily dancing in her seat, "Thanks Hermione I owe you."

"Then I'm taking payment now." said Hermione stopping Alice from leaving. "A question for a question. Only fair right?" asked Hermione as Alice's eyes widened in shock, "What did you get for Bella. I have absolutely no idea what to buy her I haven't seen her since we were eleven or twelve and a month isn't really an adequate time to catch up that many years." finished the witch lamely rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I hope you realize what this means Hermione." spoke Alice seriously this time as it was Hermione's turn to widen her eyes in shock and semi-horror. "Shopping!" Alice yelled as she grabbed Hermione.

She really couldn't find reason to think about any of her problems or reason to wipe the smile off her face nor hide the laughter flowing from her mouth.

"We're going." stated a very pregnant Ginny to her husband.

"We can't Gin. You know how Hermione is." stated Harry trying to placate his wife.

"Yes I do. You may be her best mate Harry, but I am her best girlfriend. So we are going and that's final." yelled Ginny stomping on her slightly swollen foot for emphasis.

"And where do you suppose we stay. There might not be enough room where Hermione is. And-"

"And we are both now legally adults of the wizarding world. Rent a hotel. Buy a house. I don't care but so help me you are going to do something, Harry James Potter." finished Ginny slamming the door shut behind her husband as he sighed and muttered, "Yes, dear."

'Could be worst.' thought Embry

'How's that?' asked Quil

'We could have imprinted on someone.' he answered with a snigger until he was tripped by Jacob who merely snickered at his friend's 'accident'.

'Oh wait till we've finally killed that bloodsucker. I am so gonna get you back for that.' answered back Embry in a fake anger mode.

'You can start whenever we get back to the Rez.' answered Sam as everyone questioned why they stopped.

'Idiots. We ran her to the borders of Canada. Unless you wanted to follow her…' trailed off Sam before walking away not even bothering to wait for replies from the others.

"I wanted help for your birthday present and I'm going to wrap and then hide it. So don't even think about sneaking into the room for like the next 20 minutes."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." saluted Bella before walking into the kitchen.

"I don't even know what the big deal is I'm only going to be eighteen."

"Yeah. And do you realize how old you are mentally?" asked Hermione

"Nope but I'm sure you'll explain it to me."

"You are more like thirty-five while I'm like thirty-two."

"Shut up. Really?" asked Bella laughing at her cousin's antics

"Yep. In fact.. Oh Bella? Is…Is that a gray hair?"

"No. No it's not." answered Bella but after seeing the not so believing look Hermione gave her she quickly looked at her hair through on of the pots hanging in the kitchen. Then as her cousin started laughing and walking away you could hear Bella's frustrated cry and her yelling after her cousin all the way on the next block.

"Very funny, brat!"

Now:

"So…?" trailed off Bella as she plopped into the seat next to Hermione on the couch, flipping through the channels on the telly as she did so.

"I'm not telling you what I got you." answered Hermione before she could even ask

"But 'Mione. That's soo not fair." whined Bella

"My God you sound like Ginny when she was craving those Belgian chocolate covered pickles." laughed Hermione hitting Bella with a pillow.

"I honestly don't know why you aren't happy to be turning 18. As far as I know you've never obsessed with age before." spoke Hermione with a question in her eyes.

"I… D-do you believe in magic?" asked Bella as Hermione's hand instinctively moved to the left side of her jeans clutching her wand through the thin fabric of her shirt. Luckily an action that Bella missed.

"What do you mean?" asked back Hermione her voice tighter than normal.

Bella let out a very rambunctious and nervous laugh. "Never mind. I remember when we were little and we used to think of at least eight weird and unusual things before breakfast." reminisced Bella.

"Yeah." agreed Hermione thinking of before she knew she was a witch. "Things certainly have changed."

"So what's going on between you and Jake?" asked on overly excited Bella jumping almost completely onto her little cousin's lap.

'Yep, just as bad as a pregnant Ginny.' Hermione grumbled in her head while truly letting out a sigh before calmly explaining.

"I cannot believe you're on this again. There is nothing going on between me and Jacob." Hermione spoke in a scolding voice her mother used to use on her when she was caught reading The Scarlet Letter when she was 8. "Besides I only met him that one time. And he barely even spoke to me."

"Yeah. But you obviously didn't see the way he looked at you. Or how much he blushed when he got caught staring at you for more than three seconds by Billy or Charlie."

'Ah. It's Bella's turn to use that tone now I see.' grumbled Hermione once more.

"I'm still not telling you what I got you." spoke Hermione winning the battle.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Bella, clearly losing said battle.

Hermione's laughter clearly the victory prize.

…

After Hermione was sure that Bella was asleep she waved Hedwig to the windowsill receiving a very rude peck from said owl as Hermione began apologizing.

"Sorry Hedwig. Bella and Uncle Charlie are muggles. I didn't feel the need to explain why an owl was pecking at our bedroom window at 6:00 in the evening. Forgive me?" asked Hermione as Hedwig gently nipped at another finger.

"Thanks." whispered Hermione turning to make sure that Bella was still asleep before turning back to the snow owl, "If you want to wait on the desk while I fish out some owl treats from my trunk."

No sooner did those words leave Hermione's mouth did Hedwig fly to said desk scattering about Bella's notes for science.

Hermione hurriedly 'Accioed' the owl treats and unraveled the letters attached to Hedwig.

Hermione

We aren't furious with you, sweetie. So there's nothing to worry yourself sick with such stupid things. We have a lot of things to discuss that Harry will tell you about soon. I'm five and a half months pregnant now. Isn't it just so exciting? Madam Pomfrey said it's going to be a boy. Big surprise there. Especially after seeing my family. Anyway I just wanted to warn you that Harry and I bought a house on the outskirts of Seattle. And I don't care what you say about it we want the godmother of our unborn child there when I give birth. Besides my family's just an apparation away. I bet you have to beat all the boys away from you, huh? Harry will have his hands full doing it for you. I can't wait to meet Bella. I wonder though who she's almost as scary as though… Anyway Harry's nagging me to finish the letter that way he can send Hedwig on her way. Oh by the way ignore the idiot.

We love you so much.

See you in a few days,

Ginny

Hermione didn't even want to register the fact that Bella nor Ginny wanted to let her love life go. Honestly they have their own men couldn't they leave hers alone. Or lack thereof. But that was besides the point if what Ginny said was true then she and Harry would be moving to Washington. She wasn't sure whether to be excited or worried. Instead she chose to read the next letter.

Hermione,

Oh damn Hermione would recognize that chicken scrawl anywhere. This would be interesting. That would explain the last part of the letter.

I'm really sorry about the row that you started but it's okay because I forgive you. So whenever you're ready to come back here I'll be waiting.

Your one true love,

Ron.

"Git." muttered Hermione remembering that particular row he was talking about. She huffed as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Hedwig's feathers as said owl hooted in sadness feeling Hermione's aura.

"It's alright girl. I don't plan on going back to that prat."

Hermione sighed once more and decided she might as well read Harry's letter. He would undoubtedly make her feel better.

Hermione,

Gin's right we could never be mad at you. And if you're reading mine first stop and read hers that way mine will make a lot more sense.

Hermione stopped and laughed quietly still rubbing Hedwig without a thought.

Anyway hopefully you'll be getting this at night to hide Hedwig from your muggle relatives. Which means that by tomorrow morning which to you would be this morning we'll already have moved in and be expecting you to visit us at the manor. It's on some place called Cougar Mountain. Anyway I'm sure that you'll be able to make it just fine. And like Ginny said ignore Ron he's an idiot. And you should really talk to Bella, 'Mione. With what I need to tell you, you should really tell her the truth. And even if you decide not to do that. Then confide in her until you're able to see us. She's like your sister if what you told me still stands. I hardly think that you'd be shoving her boyfriend away from her. At least not on purpose.

Love you and please be safe,

Harry.

Hermione smiled affectionately and then turned to Hedwig. "I don't think I'll be writing them a reply. But if they ask I'll be seeing them tomorrow."

Hedwig ruffled her head in an approval before Hermione held her arm out to escort her to the window. Hermione carefully opened the window with one arm and leaned out carefully watching Hedwig's small stature. As she watched Hedwig fly off in the direction of Seattle she looked down and saw a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring at her. At closer look she realized that it was a russet colored wolf. A giant wolf but a wolf nonetheless. Before she could think more on it. He quickly ran into the foliage of the surrounding woods.

Hermione's dreams were filled with witches, wizards, vampires, and now pretty russet colored wolves.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

As she watched Hedwig fly off in the direction of Seattle she looked down and saw a pair of beautiful chestnut eyes staring at her. At closer look she realized that it was a russet colored wolf. A giant wolf but a wolf nonetheless. Before she could think more on it. He quickly ran into the foliage of the surrounding woods.

Hermione's dreams were filled with witches, wizards, vampires, and now pretty russet colored wolves.

Now:

"Wow. Did you guys see how pretty Hermione looked in that moonlight?" asked Jacob excitedly

"Saaam!" whined Paul,"He's doing it again."

"Damn. I am doing it again. But she looked so pretty!" Jacob agreed annoyed at himself for his inner monologue.

"Imprinting will do that to you Jake. And as for you, lay off him Paul. Can't wait to see what your imprint has to deal with." muttered Sam unfortunately for him it didn't stop the others from hearing.

"You mean if I ever find my imprint." Paul said, "You said it yourself imprinting is really rare."

"Yeah. And that's why two of us already found our imprints." answered back Jared jumping into the conversation for the first time.

"Enough. We have leeches to kill."

…

"A witch?" asked Rosalie to her parents as all of the Cullens were seated in their living room.

"A really powerful one according to your siblings." answered Carlisle.

"Hermione Granger. She's from England and really, really powerful." said Alice

"But she might not even realize she has powers. Nor can we even be sure they're awakened.. It's really rare. The last witches known to exist were during the Civil War." spoke Jasper.

"Trust me she is fully aware of her special abilities." said Alice a shiver passing through her.

At Emmett and Rosalie's confused looks, Carlisle waved them off, indicating he would be explaining the situation to them later.

"Right now all we have to worry about is abiding by her rules, and not bring harm to Charlie nor Isabella." spoke Carlisle quietly, the father of the large coven choosing to ignore the rare snort that emitted from Edward and take in his other children's reactions.

"Then after she's revealed us to the humans, will we have time to kill her before the Volturi kills us?" hissed Rosalie harshly

"Babe." warned Emmett pulling the blond to his side quickly.

"No it's true. This is even worst than Bella knowing our secret." said Rose maneuvering out of Emmett's grasp.

"Rose, Hermione might actually keep to her word." tried Esme delicately

"Oh please, when has our luck ever been that good?" retorted the blonde causing smiles to appear on all of the vampire's faces.

"On to better news!" exclaimed Alice though her voice lacked its usual enthusiasm, "I finally picked out a present for Bella!"

…

Hermione awoke the next morning thankfully before Bella this time and quickly made her way towards the bathroom to bath and change. After showering and dressing she slipped back into the room to notice that it was only 6:00 a.m. Quickly writing two notes one for Bella and another for Charlie, she left the house and entered her truck.

It took merely a couple of hours before she descended Cougar Mountain looking for a manor that would hold two of her closest friends. Another half hour later and she found it. It was a very beautiful manor. White bricks with green shutters on the windows, not surprisingly the same green of Harry's eyes. There was a chimney she noted vaguely. And a CR-V on the side of the house.

'Mustn't have had time to magic a drive way.' Hermione thought as she reached the emerald door that would hopefully lead her to her friends. Just as she was about to knock the door swung open and a scarlet blur rammed itself into her all the while carefully avoiding the large bump that was now her stomach.

"Thank Merlin. I'd thought you'd never get here!"

…

Bella was in a very rotten mood.

First she awoke to realize her favorite little cousin woke up before her. No doubt by now already in Seattle reading through that book she no doubt bought at one of the book stores. Or maybe even that Café she told her about.

Either way Hermione was not there. Bella found out last minute and there was nothing she could do about it but wait until she came home later that evening after she returned from her birthday party.

Which brings us on to the next reason Bella was highly pissed. Alice in all of her Alice-ness decided it would be a wonderful idea to throw her a birthday party. Discretely of course. Edward said he didn't even know about it until Carlisle opened his mouth by accident.

So of course every time Alice would see Bella she would rush up to her, at a human standard, hug her then wish her a 'Happy Birthday' before walking off with Jasper who would smirk that damn smirk of his do his little vampire thing and Bella would have to wait to be pissed until he and Alice left her presence.

So you can just imagine how more pissed she was when she realized this. But not as much as when she voiced this particular complaint to Jasper about using his powers unfairly he laughed and then had the nerve to almost wish her a 'Happy Birthday'.

'Lucky for him that 'Happy Birthday' turned into 'Happy Bi- never mind. Stupid cocky vampires.' thought Bella as she sulked in her seat as Edward tried to comfort her and not laugh at the same time.

'I never realized how awfully good they are at being annoying and jack-assey at the same time.' After this thought Bella looked up towards her boyfriend who kissed the side of her temple then offer her a soft smile which she was quick to return.

'Thank God he can't read my mind. He'd probably tell me some assey things.' and Bella laughed quietly to herself before pecking her now confused boyfriend on the lips.

'Assey indeed.'

…

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione quietly as the tea she held shook along with her hands. She barely noticed Ginny rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Yeah. We couldn't believe it either but what reason does Shacklebolt have to lie to us? Especially about this." asked Harry not expecting an answer.

Hermione sighed before nodding in agreement. "And the dementors are probably thrilled not following either side."

"That's another thing we wanted to talk to you about. They've taken to hiding out in caves, forests, mountains, and other dislocated areas where humans are known to wonder off in."

"Here?" asked Hermione shocked, "They have dementors here?"

"They're not interested in our pain anymore. The remaining Death Eaters control them to attack muggles directly now. Forget the Muggleborns and Half-breeds, they're saving us for themselves and the Cruciatus, I reckon." said Harry taking the cup from her shaking hands and cast a warming charm on it before handing it back to Hermione.

"Thanks." she mumbled taking a sip.

"We need to set up another time to speak of this. I'll apparate here as soon as I find a way to break the news to Uncle Charlie and Bella. But until then, if you just want to talk or hang out I'm pretty sure you've already figured out where I'm staying." trailed off Hermione.

Ginny hugged her to the best of her abilities then moved so Harry could do the same while she spoke, "The same for you Hermione. If you ever need us."

Hermione nodded and released Harry, "I know and thanks."

With that Hermione walked towards the door leading back to her car. She shook her head fondly when she thought she heard Ginny yell out something about Northern stuffed Crab Cakes with Chocolate Frogs, followed by a familiar popping noise.

…

'Finally!' thought Bella relieved as Edward drove her home to get dressed for the party at his house. 'Maybe if I stall long enough he'll just leave me alone. Ha that's real wishful thinking. He watches me while I sleep. Wait does he still do that now that Hermione's here. Oh I'm gonna kill him!' thought Bella with a new goal in mind.

She hurriedly dressed in the little black dress Alice got for her early birthday gift and made her way down stairs looking for Hermione but when she couldn't find her shouted her good-byes to Charlie.

And entered what she knew would start a very bad night.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/07/12

Dark Lunar Love


	8. Chapter 8

…

Previously:

…

"Rose, Hermione might keep her word." tried Esme

"Oh please, when has our luck ever been that good?" retorted the blonde causing smiles to appear on all of the vampire's faces.

"On to better news!" exclaimed Alice, "I finally picked out a present for Bella!"

Hermione walked towards the door leading back to her car. She shook her head fondly when she thought she heard Ginny yell out something about Northern stuffed Crab Cakes with Chocolate Frogs, followed by a familiar popping noise.

"And the dementors are probably thrilled not following either side."

"That's another thing we wanted to talk to you about. They've taken to hiding out in caves, forests, mountains, and other dislocated areas where humans are known to wonder off in."

She hurriedly dressed in the little black dress Alice got for her early birthday gift and made her way down stairs looking for Hermione but when she couldn't find her shouted her good-byes to Charlie.

And entered what she knew would start a very bad night.

…

Now:

…

You know how Bella thought that this would be a really bad night.

Great, now you just need to add into the fact how her intuition is almost never right.

Everything went exactly how Alice foresaw it happening. She even made sure that either she or Edward unwrapped all the presents in fear of the Evil Paper Cuts. Bella couldn't help but stare mockingly at the pixie one for that statement.

'Evil Paper Cuts, my ass.' thought Bella vehemently as she laid next to Edward on his king-sized bed. A new addition he added for Bella's comfort.

"So…" Bella started breaking the silence between her and Edward who merely blinked at her in question.

"It's still my birthday. And as such if I should ask for something you would give it to me right?" asked Bella as Edward raised an eyebrow in question towards her

"Depends on what it is you wish and if it's reasonable." he answered back drawing her closer into his arms as he felt her breath in his scent. He breathed in as well noticing the others had yet to return from their hunting trip.

"I want to stay with you." she mumbled as Edward's eyes unknowingly raised

"I'm always with you Bella." he whispered back.

"No I want to stay with you. Here. Tonight." she emphasized

"Bella." he began but stopped at the look she gave him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked moving on top of her and gently pecking her lips.

"I might have an idea." she mumbled back before taking his mouth for her own again.

After a few moments of making out Edward very reluctantly pulled away.

"Stop." he commanded watching as her lust-filled eyes took on a hint of confusion.

"But-"

"Before I lose control." he said sitting up not paying attention when Bella followed him up and began kissing along his neck then chest.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." she said before continuing her administrations on his body

"Bella." he moaned.

"Please just-... Just try." she begged as she closed the gap between there bodies once more.

He didn't protest again.

…

Hermione was driving back to her Uncle's house or at least she was eventually going to go back to her uncle's house. She was pretty sure she was somewhere in La Push. She hoped. She just drove off in a random direction. She knew she was in Forks and she decided that as long as she was in the town everything was fine. Now once she started to see the signs that said she was entering Canada, then she would freak out but until then the drive was pretty damn serene and she was going to enjoy it until some prat came to blow it all to hell like they usually do.

But that has yet to happen, and considering that she was driving alongside a beach with Native Americans wading in the water and sunbathing (not like they need it) on the sand. She deduced she was in La Push. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get to Charlie's house from here.

She wasn't lost though. Nope she just decided to conveniently misplace her whereabouts. But she was absolutely not lost. At least physically. Mentally, though, it was worst than Ron's mind when he tried to study for their NEWTs.

'There's more than one reason why we're here Hermione. Kingsley has decided with the recent break out of remaining Death Eaters it would be safer for you and us if we were far away. Until they bring the remaining Death Eaters to justice. Now I know, just like Ginny knows, and that I'm definitely 100% positive that all of us agree this is total bullshit. Especially taking into account that the dementors are under the other side's control once more. We have to be careful. Especially you're Uncle and cousin, Hermione. We know that you feel it's best to keep your magical side a secret from them, but whether you like it or not they're now unfortunately part of our world. It would be best to tell them before Yaxley or Avery find out about them and do to them what-'

'What Bellatrix did to her. Like she didn't know that already it's just it's going to be so difficult. Telling Charlie and Bella. Not to mention the Cullens. If the Cullens don't kill me for being a witch then Charlie will.'

Those were the last words of the serious issue Harry had briefly mentioned in the letter. And they plagued her mind along with every single scenario that could and more than likely would happen once she revealed herself. So it was no wonder how distracted she was to not notice someone run in front of her car until the last minute.

Hermione slammed on her brakes to where she thought she would have kicked her foot through the bottom. The car just barely stopped about three inches away from where Jacob Black fell over from shock.

Hermione once she calmed her heart, jumped out of the truck and raced over to Jacob reaching him a few seconds before his friends did. Which didn't stop Hermione at all from sprouting out apologies.

"Oh Merlin!" shrieked Hermione hugging Jacob for all she was worth, and with her arms around his torso and his head leaning slightly on her chest and shoulder he wasn't exactly complaining. So his two friends that came to his rescue analyzed the scene and quickly backed off until Jacob would come back and explain who the hot chick was.

"Are you all right Jacob? I am so sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention and my mind was elsewhere. I'm really, really sorry." she rambled off as she stepped back a little from him to look him in his face.

"Chill, 'Mione. I'm fine. No broken bones. No twists. Hell I don't even have a scratch. You stopped just in time. I was just a little shocked that's all." spoke Jacob as he smiled at Hermione and rubbed the back of his head nervously causing Hermione to flush.

"Are you sure you're all right Jacob?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure. Unless of course you wanted to be my doctor for the night, in which case I'm feeling completely awful." he finished with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed good naturally and playfully swatted at his chest and called him something that sounded remarkably like 'prat'.

Jacob stood then offered his hand to Hermione which she gratefully accepted.

"So now that my near death experience is over, I believe that you owe me a favor for putting me in such a compromising position." stated Jacob matter of factly.

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" asked Hermione playing along.

"Why don't you grace me with you're presence for the rest of the day?" Jacob asked hopefully

"Why Mr. Black I do believe you just asked me out?" Hermione joked

"Well someone would have to be blind not to ask someone as pretty as you out." Jacob spoke seriously this time causing Hermione to stop mid-step before she spoke again.

"Well what if you're right."

"Huh?"

"What if someone already has asked me out? And I said yes?" Hermione spoke quietly almost sadly if Jacob guessed the emotion behind her words right.

"Well until you tell me to leave you the hell alone and to jump off the side of the world, I'll keep trying and I'll be there when he messes up. But until then why don't you come with me as a friend to meet my other friends." spoke Jacob sadly in a tone to match Hermione's own dulcet ones.

Hermione looked up shocked and then a smile lit up her face which caused Jacob's heart to melt. "I'd love to." she spoke and she didn't protest when he grabbed her hand and led her to the four boys that looked on curiously at her.

'Explaining what I am can wait just one more day. Spending time with Jacob won't be such a bad thing. Hopefully.'

…

Jacob was having a really bad day. First he gets stuck on watchdog duty, then when he finally catches the red-headed leech she jumps into the fucking ocean. The one place that he has the disadvantage at. So he telepathically tells the others what just happened and Sam commands everyone including their newest member Seth to meet at the beach closest to Jacob. His elder sister was fortunately still avoiding their leader. Something about having enough mutts their that she could go home and take care of some school work.

So there he was waiting for the command that would let him leave to go home and hopefully sort through his thoughts.

'Like that would happen though. Ever since he met Hermione a month ago, all he was able to think about was his attraction for her and how he should be feeling that for her cousin. Not that she wasn't pretty or anything but damn it he was supposed to love Bella. Not Hermione.'

So you can imagine how confused he was when his body decided to not listen to his head as he felt drawn towards the road which was weird because with his heightened senses he could tell that a car or truck was coming. A really big one if that rumbling has anything to do with it.

And he was absolutely right, still confused though. Why the hell was his body not listening to Sam and the others' yells to move my dumb ass out of the way before I die. But he didn't. He just stood there and waited for what seemed like eternity before he heard the screeching of the tires on the Ridgeline and his body decided to finally move with that sound. He fell on his ass shocked and confused as all hell.

He vaguely recalls hearing Paul, Quil, and Embry run towards him, along with more softer and rushed footfalls after a slamming of a car door. The next thing he for sure realized was the scent of apples, caramel, and vanilla reached his nostrils. Then he felt arms wrap around his chest and his head fall onto a shoulder.

He was absolutely in heaven and he never wanted to move again. Until it clicked into his head why he was getting this reaction.

Hermione was hugging him.

She was also talking.

More specifically she was apologizing to him.

Why the hell was she doing that? Oh right. He almost 'died'.

"Chill, 'Mione. I'm fine. No broken bones. No twists. Hell I don't even have a scratch. You stopped just in time. I was just a little shocked that's all." he replied shyly praying she couldn't notice his light blush. But just to make sure he smiled widely at her then began to sheepishly rub his neck nervously. A bad habit he picked up from his father when he got in trouble with his mom.

"Are you sure you're all right, Jacob?" asked Hermione once more making Jacob inwardly sigh before a thought struck him

"Yes, I'm sure. Unless of course you wanted to be my doctor for the night, in which case I'm feeling completely awful." he finished with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

She laughed at his lewd joke, Thank God. And playfully slapped his chest while calling him a prat.

Jacob decided that Hermione wasn't going to hug him anytime soon again so he stood then offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted as another thought occurred to Jacob. But before his normal mind could tell him to shut up the wolf in him took matters into his own hands. Or rather mouth.

"So now that my near death experience is over, I believe that you owe me a favor for putting me in such a compromising position." Jacob spoke smartly

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" asked Hermione playing along.

"Why don't you grace me with you're presence for the rest of the day?" he asked hopefully(Which he would later deny.)

"Why Mr. Black I do believe you just asked me out?" Hermione joked

"Well someone would have to be blind not to ask someone as pretty as you out." Jacob spoke before his rational side could tell the wolf in him to shut up.

"Well what if you're right." she whispered

"Huh?" he asked shocked and slightly hurt.

'Of course she would have a boy friend. I mean even Paul even admitted that she was pretty. Who wouldn't want to date her?'

Jacob just didn't realize that hearing her say that would hurt so much though.

'It doesn't matter. I love Bella.' he thought determinedly

"What if someone already has asked me out? And I said yes?" Hermione spoke quietly almost sadly if Jacob guessed the emotion behind her words right.

"Well until you tell me to leave you the hell alone and to jump off the side of the world, I'll keep trying and I'll be there when he messes up. But until then why don't you come with me as a friend to meet my other friends." spoke Jacob sadly in a tone to match Hermione's own dulcet ones.

But he cheered remarkably at the smile that lit up her face, one that he couldn't help but to match. He was so excited that she was no longer sad that he barely caught the "I'd love to." she spoke. But luckily he did and his mood only brightened from there as he grabbed her hand and instead of pulling back she held on and squeezed his overly large hand compared to hers. Only when he was half-way towards the others did he realize that his imprint acted like his body heat was normal. Well for a human. She didn't flinch back or ask if he was sick. It would be like she was holding Bella's hand.

Jacob was completely sure he was confused now. But maybe today wasn't such a bad day.

…

While Jacob and Hermione had their discussion. The others in the pack were having one of their own.

"So this is Hermione." spoke Embry more than a statement than an actual question.

"Apparently. Maybe we could take her to Emily's-" started Quil but was cut off by Sam.

"She barely even knows Jake let alone us. Do you really think she would willingly go with us all the way on the other side of the Rez?" asked Sam to the others.

"Well he'll have to tell her sometime." muttered Paul

"And it won't be today." barked back Sam, "Can you guys at least wait until he asks her out before you start acting like a bunch of gossiping old grannies?" asked Sam and the others had the decency to at least look somewhat abashed.

They quickly composed themselves though when Hermione and Jacob were a few feet away from them.

"Hey guys." yelled Jacob obviously happy. And the others could tell why they were still holding hands. "This is Hermione Granger. She's Bella's younger cousin." spoke Jacob normally now as Sam walked up when Jacob lightly pushed Hermione forward.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Name's Sam. That's Paul and Jared," he spoke pointing to the two that looked slightly younger than Sam himself, "Embry and Quil," the two that looked about Jacob's age. "And then the youngest, Seth." who looked to be about 13.

"Pleasure to meet you all." she spoke shyly with a small smile on her face.

"Damn. Jake said your accent was sexy, but its even better in person." spoke Paul, and despite the lewd joke Hermione couldn't help but relax. He jokes the same way Draco and Blaise do. It was comforting to her and she really began to enjoy all of Jacob's friends company.

Bella was right, Embry and Quil are dorks, but in an adorable way.

Paul and Jared were just like Draco and Blaise, she realized, Paul being Draco and having a very crude yet intelligent sense of humor, and then Jared like Blaise, the same personality as Draco and Paul only a more watered down version with a sweet and charming side.

Sam reminded her of Bill or Charlie. He acted much like the older brother figure to all of the boys and even to an extent her. Besides Jake he was the one she was most comfortable around. Despite their obvious hate between races she could see a lot of similarities between Emmet and Sam. Not that she would say that out loud though.

And then Seth. He was so adorable he didn't really remind her of anyone from back home but it didn't mean she liked him any less. Seth was a little charmer that was for sure. He flirted with her more than Jacob, Jared and Paul combined but mostly to annoy Jacob.

Another thing Bella might be right about. Could Jacob really like her? Another thought for another day though, she decided. The sun was setting. Bella should be back from the Cullens now. And she still had to think of a way to tell Charlie and Bella about magic.

Just as Hermione was about to tell the others she should be going a yawn over came her and she blushed prettily before apologizing. Jacob and the others just laughed causing her cheeks to darken before Jacob once again offered her his hand to help her stand before he spoke.

"Come on it's getting late I'll drive you home." before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leading her to her truck that was still parked in the right lane of the road.

"Besides when am I ever going to get a chance to drive a pretty little truck like that again." he pleaded and Hermione lost all incentive to argue with him.

After he helped her into her seat and buckled her up much to her embarrassment got into the driver's seat and took off.

"Jacob…" Hermione spoke once they left the border line of La Push.

"Hmm." he mumbled back not trusting his voice after the throaty demonstration she used to speak his name.

"What's the real reason you drove me home?" she asked instead of the original question she had on her mind.

"Well…truthfully?" he asked and at her nod he continued.

"I honestly didn't trust you to drive on the right side of the road." he teased and was surprised when Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Please you Americans are the ones who drive wrong." she argued back then laughed followed by his more boisterous one.

"Okay, truthfully. Even if you have a boyfriend, which I really understand if you do," he added quickly not wanting to upset her, "but I still like you and the time we spend together."

Hermione was in a state of shock trying to figure out if what she really heard was right, 'Did he just say…' her thoughts trailed off and what she did next she would forever blame from spending to much time with Ginny. Her Gryffindor courage shined through and she leaned up then whispered in his ear, "I don't." then kissed him on his cheek before finding her place in the passenger seat once more.

It was decided.

It wasn't such a bad day for Jacob.

And Hermione would start worrying about telling Bella and Charlie the truth tomorrow.

For now. They would enjoy the serenity of being in each others presence.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/08/12

Dark Lunar Love


	9. Chapter 9

…

Previously:

…

Bella was right, Embry and Quil are dorks, but in an adorable way.

Paul and Jared were just like Draco and Blaise, she realized, Paul being Draco and having a very crude yet intelligent sense of humor, and then Jared like Blaise, the same personality as Draco and Paul only a more watered down version with a sweet and charming side.

Sam reminded her of Bill or Charlie. He acted much like the older brother figure to all of the boys and even to an extent her. Besides Jake he was the one she was most comfortable around. Despite their obvious hate between races she could see a lot of similarities between Emmet and Sam. Not that she would say that out loud though.

And then Seth. He was so adorable he didn't really remind her of anyone from back home but it didn't mean she liked him any less. Seth was a little charmer that was for sure. He flirted with her more than Jacob, Jared and Paul combined but mostly to annoy Jacob.

Another thing Bella might be right about. Could Jacob really like her. Another thought for another day though. The sun was setting. Bella should be back from the Cullens now. And she still had to think of a way to tell Charlie and Bella about magic.

"Okay, truthfully. Even if you have a boyfriend, which I really understand if you do," he added quickly not wanting to upset her, "but I still like you and the time we spend together."

Hermione was in a state of shock trying to figure out if what she really heard was right, 'Did he just say…' her thoughts trailed off and what she did next she would forever blame from spending to much time with Ginny. Her Gryffindor courage shined through and she leaned up then whispered in his ear, "I don't." then kissed him on his cheek before finding her place in the passenger seat once more.

It was decided.

It wasn't such a bad day for Jacob.

And Hermione would start worrying about telling Bella and Charlie the truth tomorrow.

For now. They would enjoy the serenity of being in each others presence.

…

Now:

…

When Hermione came home, Charlie was up her backside and in her face faster than Dobby was to Harry in Second year. Not that she could really blame him she told him she wouldn't be out later than 9:00, that was officially two hours ago.

Fortunately however she was saved most of his ire for the basic fact that Bella had yet to return as well, which immediately set a tremor of fear coursing through Hermione's blood all the way to her core. And thoughts of dementors and remaining death eaters and vampires, and hell even a thought of banshee showing up popped into the paranoid witch's head. However there was very little she could do except to wait in the room until Bella returned. Which turned up to be three hours later.

Hermione waited with bated breath as she heard Charlie yell for a few minutes, the hushed whispers of Edward, a sob from Bella, the door quietly closing downstairs, then finally Bella's growing footsteps their shared door opening and then Bella's taller body crashing into her own as she wrapped her arms around her cousin and let her cry out the sorrow that was radiating off of her.

The shock that accompanied her body from Bella's touch was forced down quite powerfully and almost immediately. She could endure the pain long enough to comfort the distressed woman who was her cousin.

…

Bella's head lay resting on top of Edward's chest and she couldn't be happier, unfortunately it didn't look like Edward felt the same. His eyes held a far away look. If Bella had to guess almost disgusted in their glance and fear. Bella subconsciously recoiled back and tensed up her body. Edward moving so fast like he wanted to touch her but couldn't bring himself to do it. Edward sighed silently then rubbed his copper hair nervously before muttering to Bella that she should have been home a few hours ago.

Bella nodded numbly too shocked to get anything through her idle mind. She barely registered the fact of getting up, or finding her clothes and dressing, nor did she recognize herself step out of the room, go downstairs, or even the fact that Edward finally found the courage to place his arm around her shoulders as he led her out of the house and to his car. Bella did not mentally relax however her body did a wonderful job of betraying her mind and relaxed her body against Edward's hold.

Edward quickly opened the door for her and gently pushed her inside before speeding off and that leaves us to where we left off.

Bella turned towards Edward waiting. Just waiting for him to do something. Anything.

"Bella…" he spoke quietly turning towards the young human woman, yet before he could speak to her, her soft lips connected with his own cold hard ones. Edward kissed back very reserved and very emotion-filled.

Bella recognized this familiar kiss and this time was the first to pull back from the vampire she fell in love with. Yet before he could speak again she was already opening her door with Edward there a second later holding it wide for her to step out.

'Was I that awful? Does he hate me? No it couldn't be the last one. But what if it was. I mean why would Edward pull me along just for his amusement-' Bella's train of thought was interrupted through the sudden lack of movement and she realized that the door was less than a foot away in her sight. She sighed dejectedly and quickly opened the door ready to get her father's wrath out of the way already ready for sleep to overtake her.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold of her father's home she was engulfed in a warm hug. Not hot like Jacob's but actually warm. Like a human's touch. Like Charlie's hugs. The ones she used to get from him when her clumsiness drove home and she would fall and scrape a knee. One she hadn't received in a long time. Not that she would blame him. It's not like she was some cuddly little kitten.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been?" screamed Charlie as he pulled Bella at arm's length from himself.

"You!" he yelled pointing out Edward, "You're the reason I've been up all this time worrying about Bella!" screamed Charlie for a quick moment not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, but Alice and Bella fell asleep downstairs while Jasper, Esme, and myself watched movies with them. I fell asleep shortly after I saw Jasper take Alice upstairs and Esme take a phone call from Carlisle. It's my fault-"

"You're damned right it is." spoke Charlie coldly as Bella let out a sob.

"I- I'll be leaving Chief Swan. Not just me my entire family. We're going to visit Rose and Emmet, then leave for Italy, where my father's family resides. We…we won't be returning. I'm sorry Bella, Chief Swan. I'll take my leave now." spoke Edward never looking up to meet Bella's gaze not even when she let out another sob.

Charlie was in shock. And Bella didn't hesitate when she saw Edward's form walk towards the door never once looking at her. Not even to spare an apologetic glance her way. It was fine. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. Bella flew up the stairs as fast as she could. It was no short of a miracle that she did so without falling or tripping a few times, but she managed. And in doing so she allowed herself to fall into the awaiting arms of her cousin.

She definitely wasn't some cuddly kitten, but for now she would make this exception.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/08/12

Dark Lunar Love


	10. Chapter 10

…

Previously:

…

Bella was right, Embry and Quil are dorks, but in an adorable way.

Paul and Jared were just like Draco and Blaise, she realized, Paul being Draco and having a very crude yet intelligent sense of humor, and then Jared like Blaise, the same personality as Draco and Paul only a more watered down version with a sweet and charming side.

Sam reminded her of Bill or Charlie. He acted much like the older brother figure to all of the boys and even to an extent her. Besides Jake he was the one she was most comfortable around. Despite their obvious hate between races she could see a lot of similarities between Emmet and Sam. Not that she would say that out loud though.

And then Seth. He was so adorable he didn't really remind her of anyone from back home but it didn't mean she liked him any less. Seth was a little charmer that was for sure. He flirted with her more than Jacob, Jared and Paul combined but mostly to annoy Jacob.

Another thing Bella might be right about. Could Jacob really like her. Another thought for another day though. The sun was setting. Bella should be back from the Cullens now. And she still had to think of a way to tell Charlie and Bella about magic.

"Okay, truthfully. Even if you have a boyfriend, which I really understand if you do," he added quickly not wanting to upset her, "but I still like you and the time we spend together."

Hermione was in a state of shock trying to figure out if what she really heard was right, 'Did he just say…' her thoughts trailed off and what she did next she would forever blame from spending to much time with Ginny. Her Gryffindor courage shined through and she leaned up then whispered in his ear, "I don't." then kissed him on his cheek before finding her place in the passenger seat once more.

It was decided.

It wasn't such a bad day for Jacob.

And Hermione would start worrying about telling Bella and Charlie the truth tomorrow.

For now. They would enjoy the serenity of being in each others presence.

…

Now:

…

When Hermione came home, Charlie was up her backside and in her face faster than Dobby was to Harry in Second year. Not that she could really blame him she told him she wouldn't be out later than 9:00, that was officially two hours ago.

Fortunately however she was saved most of his ire for the basic fact that Bella had yet to return as well, which immediately set a tremor of fear coursing through Hermione's blood all the way to her core. And thoughts of dementors and remaining death eaters and vampires, and hell even a thought of banshee showing up popped into the paranoid witch's head. However there was very little she could do except to wait in the room until Bella returned. Which turned up to be three hours later.

Hermione waited with bated breath as she heard Charlie yell for a few minutes, the hushed whispers of Edward, a sob from Bella, the door quietly closing downstairs, then finally Bella's growing footsteps their shared door opening and then Bella's taller body crashing into her own as she wrapped her arms around her cousin and let her cry out the sorrow that was radiating off of her.

The shock that accompanied her body from Bella's touch was forced down quite powerfully and almost immediately. She could endure the pain long enough to comfort the distressed woman who was her cousin.

…

Bella's head lay resting on top of Edward's chest and she couldn't be happier, unfortunately it didn't look like Edward felt the same. His eyes held a far away look. If Bella had to guess almost disgusted in their glance and fear. Bella subconsciously recoiled back and tensed up her body. Edward moving so fast like he wanted to touch her but couldn't bring himself to do it. Edward sighed silently then rubbed his copper hair nervously before muttering to Bella that she should have been home a few hours ago.

Bella nodded numbly too shocked to get anything through her idle mind. She barely registered the fact of getting up, or finding her clothes and dressing, nor did she recognize herself step out of the room, go downstairs, or even the fact that Edward finally found the courage to place his arm around her shoulders as he led her out of the house and to his car. Bella did not mentally relax however her body did a wonderful job of betraying her mind and relaxed her body against Edward's hold.

Edward quickly opened the door for her and gently pushed her inside before speeding off and that leaves us to where we left off.

Bella turned towards Edward waiting. Just waiting for him to do something. Anything.

"Bella…" he spoke quietly turning towards the young human woman, yet before he could speak to her, her soft lips connected with his own cold hard ones. Edward kissed back very reserved and very emotion-filled.

Bella recognized this familiar kiss and this time was the first to pull back from the vampire she fell in love with. Yet before he could speak again she was already opening her door with Edward there a second later holding it wide for her to step out.

'Was I that awful? Does he hate me? No it couldn't be the last one. But what if it was. I mean why would Edward pull me along just for his amusement-' Bella's train of thought was interrupted through the sudden lack of movement and she realized that the door was less than a foot away in her sight. She sighed dejectedly and quickly opened the door ready to get her father's wrath out of the way already ready for sleep to overtake her.

As soon as she stepped through the threshold of her father's home she was engulfed in a warm hug. Not hot like Jacob's but actually warm. Like a human's touch. Like Charlie's hugs. The ones she used to get from him when her clumsiness drove home and she would fall and scrape a knee. One she hadn't received in a long time. Not that she would blame him. It's not like she was some cuddly little kitten.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been?" screamed Charlie as he pulled Bella at arm's length from himself.

"You!" he yelled pointing out Edward, "You're the reason I've been up all this time worrying about Bella!" screamed Charlie for a quick moment not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, but Alice and Bella fell asleep downstairs while Jasper, Esme, and myself watched movies with them. I fell asleep shortly after I saw Jasper take Alice upstairs and Esme take a phone call from Carlisle. It's my fault-"

"You're damned right it is." spoke Charlie coldly as Bella let out a sob.

"I- I'll be leaving Chief Swan. Not just me my entire family. We're going to visit Rose and Emmet, then leave for Italy, where my father's family resides. We…we won't be returning. I'm sorry Bella, Chief Swan. I'll take my leave now." spoke Edward never looking up to meet Bella's gaze not even when she let out another sob.

Charlie was in shock. And Bella didn't hesitate when she saw Edward's form walk towards the door never once looking at her. Not even to spare an apologetic glance her way. It was fine. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. Bella flew up the stairs as fast as she could. It was no short of a miracle that she did so without falling or tripping a few times, but she managed. And in doing so she allowed herself to fall into the awaiting arms of her cousin.

She definitely wasn't some cuddly kitten, but for now she would make this exception.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 05/08/12

Dark Lunar Love


	11. Chapter 11

Lunar Love Chapter 11

…

Previously:

…

"Hermione answered the door." continued Jacob. "…Had dark circles under her eyes and looked a little thinner than usual. When I asked she just laughed and said Bella was worse. She's been having nightmares …Waking up screaming at night, Hermione's kinda taken Renee's role while she's not with Bella. Ya'know."

"Maybe we should invite them over here one day when Bella's feeling better. I'd really like to meet Jake's imprint. Not to mention the Vampire Girl." said Emily

"I-I'll be leaving Chief Swan. Not just me but my entire family." Edward spoke, "…We are going to visit Rose and Emmet before leaving for Italy where we shall be living with his family there. Indefinitely. We won't be returning."

"How long?" asked Hermione in a neutral voice to where Bella could not decipher her own feelings about her situation.

After debating whether or not she should play stupid or not the words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Since my birthday."

"The mudblood is a mudblood. Which means she is the kin of muggles. Find them. Kill them." spoke an eerily velvet voice. "I advise you. Drag it out."

"Yes milord." spoke the servant his hood falling to reveal a crooked smile filled with fanged canines. "As you wish."

"Charlie's gonna be pissed huh?" asked Bella as a hand was placed in her vision.

"Yes. But I have an idea that will make him more upset at me than you. I guarantee that once you tell him he'll be livid. I tell him and he'll probably faint." said Hermione as she helped lift Bella off of the floor.

"What could be worse?" asked Bella through her tears.

"Want to take a walk?" asked Hermione as she led Bella out of the bathroom and into the forest.

…

Now:

…

"Edward!" screeched Alice as her vampire brother returned home, the others in their coven were already gathered around waiting for the eldest son to return.

"How the hell could you do something so stupid?" continued Alice getting into Edward's face.

"I did what I had to do." Edward spoke back just as harshly.

"You condemned her! That's what you did!" yelled Alice, "Edward no matter how much you don't like it Bella is meant to become one of us! She'll die either way!" yelled Alice storming off Jasper trailing off after his livid wife.

"Alice wait! What is that supposed to mean?" yelled back Edward but it was too late. The two vampires had already fled.

"Edward…" began Esme. But Edward cut her off.

"I'm leaving." he said harshly. "I advise you all to do the same. No doubt Charlie has already told half the town we'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Edward?" asked Carlisle,

"I told him we were leaving to go and visit Rose and Em. I told him after that we would be going to Italy to meet Carlisle's family. I told him we weren't coming back."

"Wher-" began Esme only to be cut off once more.

"I don't know I'm just leaving. I'll see you soon." and with that Edward vanished.

…

"Alice! Alice!" screamed Jasper trailing after his wife who's ears finally registered her husband's screams.

"Sorry Jasper. It's just…How could he do this?" yelled Alice

"What are you talking about, darling?" asked a startled Jasper at his wife

"I can't see."

"What?"

"I can't see her. Jazz, she's dead. Her future is dead." mumbled out Alice before sobbing unshed tears over the loss of her sister.

…

"So where are we going?" asked Bella as she trailed alongside her cousin.

"I don't know. Just far enough away to where no one can find us." spoke Hermione

She knew it was stupid after Harry and Ginny's warning but if what everything they told her was true, the remaining death eaters are weak. And divided. Add to the fact she had her wand on her was absolutely brilliant. She was absolutely confident nothing would happen.

"So why can't anyone find us?" asked Bella a little nervously

"Please, Bella just because you could get lost in your own house doesn't mean everyone's just as awful." Hermione reprimanded jokingly just as Bella 'accidentally' let go of a low branch hitting Hermione in her leg causing her to lose balance.

"Alright I might have deserved that. Now help me up." demanded the younger of the two.

"Alright so are we far enough to talk now?" asked a curious Bella about five minutes later.

Hermione lost in her own thoughts slightly jumped momentarily forgetting her place. "Sure." she answered

"So what's your secret?" asked Bella sitting down next to Hermione

"I'm…I'm. I think I'll show you." she stalled standing up and secretly sliding out her wand she gently tapped it against her thigh in thought before turning towards Bella and revealing her wand in her right hand while also raising her left

"Lumen Niveus Orbis." she shouted as bright white lights shot from her wand as she manipulated them into different shapes.

First as a peace sign, then as a heart, followed by a cross, a cat, a dragon, and lastly a wolf. Before they disappeared all together.

"H- How?" Bella stuttered out

"I'm a witch." answered Hermione sitting across from Bella before continuing, "Have been since I was born. I didn't find out till I was eleven though."

"The school." Bella interrupted moving to sit next to Hermione as her cousin smiled at her.

"Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The witches and wizards in the magical community come of age once they turn 17 and graduate from the school." explained Hermione.

"So you didn't skip a grade, then?" asked Bella

Hermione looked at her cousin for a long time and finally laughed, laughed good and hard until she finally calmed enough to speak, "I tell you I'm a witch and the only thing you're worried about is if I skipped a grade or not?" questioned Hermione laughing once more.

"Shut up. It's a valid question. I am older." giggled Bella along with Hermione

"So you're okay with this?" asked Hermione after a minute's pause

"What you being a witch?" asked Bella then continued after Hermione's eager nod. "Of course. I figure if you've been a witch all your life. That's who I've dealt with all this time, knowing isn't going to change your skin green and grow warts all over your nose is it?"

"No. Thank Merlin. I am wart free, and despite your prodding will remain that way for a very long time." said Hermione indignantly, laughing after Bella started doing so.

"All right. It's noon now. Why don't I get you home so we can feed you and that baby of yours." said Hermione standing and then helping Bella up.

"Kay.-" started Bella but stopped as a cold shudder passed through both of their bodies.

"Bella I want you to sit back down. Put your head in your lap, cover your stomach and whatever you do, don't look up." said Hermione seriously

"Mione? What's going on?" asked Bella worried

"Just do as I say Bella." said Hermione standing up and walking towards where the outline of dark figures stood.

"Dementors." whispered Hermione and with that about twenty of the said monsters stormed out of the nearby foliage to take the two women's souls.

…

Sam and Jacob had broken off with the others. They decided to split up and cover more ground to finish patrol sooner that way they could get back to lunch.

Sam and Jacob went west towards the forest between the Rez and Bella's house. Seth and Jared took off near the beaches. Quil and Embry took care of the border to Washington and Canada, while Paul was watching close to the imaginary equator separating the leeches' from the wolves' territories. They were in exceptionally bad moods today.

'Think of it this way guys, at least we're almost done for the day.' spoke Seth trying to cheer up his fellow wolves.

'Shut up, Seth.' called out Quil and Embry at the same time more annoyed now than before.

'Lay off guys. We are almost done. After this you three are off duty for two days after this. Quit complaining.' commanded Sam

'He's right guys. Besides guys, patrol isn't so- Jacob stopped. Stopped thinking, stopped moving. He even stopped breathing for a little while. All he felt was dread. As if he would never be happy again. And because he was in his wolf form along with the others they felt his dread and sadness as well. They looked at Jacob in confusion and pity.

The feeling never left him but he got used to it long enough for his mind to begin again. Only one thought on his mind now though.

'Hermione.' he thought right as he caught her and Bella's scent in the forest. And took off after them, Sam following as the others slowly regained themselves and changed course towards Jacob's imprint and her cousin.

…

Hermione thought.

She blocked her mind from the events surrounding her physical body and entered completely into her mind. More specifically her memories. She thought of first coming to Forks. Bella giving her a hug when she realized it was her standing outside the door. Charlie yelling at them from downstairs while he watched the game in the living room. Getting the letter from Harry and Ginny. Meeting Jacob for the first time. The talk with him in the truck. Meeting his friends. Just Jacob. And Hermione spoke.

"Expecto Patronum.' she screamed as a grim flew from the tip of her wand and attacked the oncoming attack from the twenty or so dementors, threatening her and her pregnant cousin.

Now Hermione knew she was a powerful witch. Not as good as Harry, and her knowledge in spells definitely outranked Ron's magic. But not many fully grown wizards or witches can even cast a mist let alone a full patronus. And while fighting off twenty dementors was the sign of someone powerful. She would grow very tired of it if they didn't back off in a few minutes.

"Hermione." Bella's voice broke through her concentration.

'Bugger. Make that now. Not a few minutes.' thought Hermione as she broke off the spell to stand protectively in front of Bella's now unconscious form.

With the spell now gone and Hermione too weak to cast it again, she was officially screwed.

And with that realization popping into her head a low growl reached her ears and made all of the dementors who heard take pause in their onslaught.

Hermione totally confused by this new development turned her head to the sound of the growl and was met with the biggest wolves she had ever seen, one a pretty russet colored wolf with the most beautiful eyes she's ever looked upon. The other was just barely bigger held black fur over its body with ebony colored eyes. Both of them looking too familiar for Hermione's tastes. Yet she didn't have time to ponder as the two wolves stood protectively over the two girls and began growling menacingly at the dementors, seemingly not affected by the most evil monsters Hermione's ever come across.

She made her eyes stay open. She had to protect Bella and her baby. Yet she couldn't help but look at the wolves as they danced all over the dementors, seemingly mocking them. What seemed like seconds though it was really a little over half an hour the dementors fled. Headed towards Canada.

The russet colored wolf walked away from the black one as he walked towards two different colored gray wolves occasionally glancing back at herself and Bella. When Hermione turned back and was face to face with the hazel eyes she doubted she could ever forget. Yet suddenly her magical exhaustion finally catching up to her as the threat was no longer present. For now. She did the only thing she was capable of.

"Jacob." she whispered before promptly fainting right next to Bella's body. The last thing she saw before passing out was Jacob's worried eyes looking back at her.

…

As soon as he saw his imprint fall Jacob quickly transformed and dressed. The others of course following shortly after.

"Dude. Why didn't you tell us you told her?" asked a shocked Quil

"Because I didn't tell her." snapped Jacob then more softly while bringing Hermione into his arms, "She just recognized me I guess."

"Well you'll have to talk to her now for sure Jake." spoke Sam

"Yeah. I guess we will. Is that offer still up Sam?" asked Jacob standing with Hermione fully in his arms bridal style.

Sam bent down and held Bella the same way before standing and facing Jake a smile on his face, "Course it is. Emily would kill me if I turned you down with the girls."

"Thanks." muttered Jacob

"No prob. You guys can go home. Me and Jake will go on ahead and take Bella and Hermione home. We'll meet again tomorrow for patrol." and at everyone's nods Jacob and Sam took off towards Charlie's house.

"Looks like we'll be hunting more than just vampires now." said Sam quietly

Jacob just nodded mutely. He knew one thing for sure Vampire or weird floating skeletons. He wouldn't let either of them take away his Hermione.

Now all he had to do was wait till she woke up and ask her what the hell she and Bella were doing in the middle of the forest?

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/08/12

Dark Lunar Love


	12. Chapter 12

Lunar Love Chapter 12

…

Previously:

…

…revealing her wand in her right hand while also raising her left

"Lumen Niveus Orbis." she shouted as bright white lights shot from her wand as she manipulated them into different shapes.

"H- How?" Bella stuttered out

"I'm a witch." answered Hermione

Hermione turned back and was face to face with the hazel eyes she doubted she could ever forget. Yet suddenly her magical exhaustion finally catching up to her as the threat was no longer present. For now. She did the only thing she was capable of.

"Jacob." she whispered before promptly fainting right next to Bella's body.

"Looks like we'll be hunting more than just vampires now." said Sam quietly

Jacob just nodded mutely. He knew one thing for sure Vampire or weird floating skeletons. He wouldn't let either of them take away his Hermione.

Now all he had to do was wait till she woke up and ask her what the hell she and Bella were doing in the middle of the forest?

…

Now:

…

Hermione bolted upward taking in her surroundings and was shocked to find that she and Bella were in their joint room. Hermione reached for her left pocket to find her wand only to find it missing.

"The hell?" she muttered before hearing a plate drop downstairs followed by some whispered curses.

'Okay. Either they're burglars, or the people who found us and brought us home. Either way they're trespassing and I'm the only one that can stop them. Damn Harry and his hero complex rubbing off on me.' she thought sullenly before mustering up her Gryffindor courage and silently opening the door.

Silence then reigned as soon as she stepped through.

'Well that's never a good sign.' she thought entering the kitchen as her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

Jacob Black was standing in the middle of her uncle and cousin's kitchen attempting to cook. The key word in that lovely sentence would be attempting. Hermione looked onto the ash covered face of Jacob Black as smoke began rising towards the ceiling making the alarm blink faster and faster, no doubt about to go off within the next few moments. As the smoke was escaping the oven, water was boiling over three of the pots atop the stove, Jacob apparently unaware of this fact as the reason for his muttered curses would be some of the broken pieces of glass on the floor, the rest lay on his lap in her borrowed apron that he wore. Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help it, Hermione broke out in giggles causing a wide eyed Jacob to look up at her in shock.

"S'not funny." he pouted before she knelt down before him and after throwing away the broken plate helped him stand.

"Actually the sight of you in a frilly purple apron is very funny appropriate." laughed Hermione as she noticed Jacob's slight blush

"So-"

"Hey-"

"You first." Hermione said with a blush more noticeable on her face than Jacob's

"What were you and Bella doing in the forest?" he asked

"Straight to the point aren't we?" started Hermione as Jacob just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Charlie's not very pleased with us at the moment. Bella in particular. It's even worse with her condition now though." she muttered the last part, obviously not meant for his ears though.

"What condition?" he demanded but softened remarkably when she turned to face him

"Nope. You asked your question. It's my turn now." she said in a motherly tone

"I don't remember agreeing to this game." he answered in turn a smile on his face.

"Too bad. We're playing." she laughed sticking her tongue out at him and he had to physically restrain himself from showing her what they should be doing with their tongues.

"Now. My guess is that you were the one who found me and Bella." it was stated more like a statement than a question so Jacob remained silent waiting for her question.

"Why were you in the forest?" and at his look elaborated, "I mean how did you know we were there?"

"I didn't really, not at first." he struggled with his words, "The guys and I kind of, look after our own. The forest included. Bella and you too."

"So you were following us?" she asked, can't help but to question him. As much as she knew if he was following her and she should be at least a little freaked out she couldn't help but feel safe and protected at the thought he was watching her.

"Sorry sweetheart. My turn." he replied before smiling, "Why's Charlie so mad at you and Bells?" he asked and Hermione tried to ignore the pang she felt at the closeness of his words.

"Well truthfully," Hermione began absolutely shocked he asked this instead of what was wrong with Bella. "He's more mad at you and Edward, mostly Edward." she spoke

"Why?" he asked shocked truthfully not remembering being around Charlie enough to piss him off.

"Because you made me like an hour late last week. Edward made Bella about three hours late. He didn't drop her off until a few minutes before midnight. He told Charlie that she and Alice fell asleep. But that's not all that happened. It couldn't be."

"Why?" he asked again shocking Hermione to the present again.

"Third question in a row, Mr. Black, I think you're cheating." she laughed moving to salvage what was left of the food Jake ruined.

"So were you following us?" she asked throwing whatever was in the pot away, apparently unsurvivable.

"Not follow. Stumbled upon. The pack kind of takes patrols, you know to find stupid kids, lost hikers, touring pedestrians. Lead them back to civilization."

"How heroic." she smiled in his directions placing the finished spaghetti on the table as she moved to get drinks and utensils.

"I try." he cocked a grin at her as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So what category do Bella and I fall under then Mr. Black?" asked a giggling Hermione

"Why isn't it obvious Miss Granger?" yet he elaborated when she just gave him a blank look, "The tired yet hot kick-ass damsels in distress."

"Very nice save." complimented Hermione laughing when Jacob continued their game.

"So why'd Edward leave?" asked Jacob.

"I really don't know. The only one of the Cullens I can actually say I'm fond of are Carlisle and Alice. Jasper seems nice as well just not a people person."

Jacob let out a barking laugh surprising Hermione, "So not a fan of Bells' boyfriend , huh?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I mean I suppose he's all right, I don't really know him. Quite frankly when we first met I thought him rude." she said truthfully causing Jacob to laugh again.

"All right I'm tired of this game." spoke Hermione suddenly, "Let's eat, hmm."

"One more question?" he asked pouting and Hermione couldn't help but nod.

"There's a bonfire going on tomorrow at the Rez, you should come, please?" he finished in a question

"I don't know what about-"

"Bella can come to, but would you?"

"One condition." she said

"Anything." he answered elated

"Perfect."

…

Jacob had really put away a lot. More so than even Ron or any one of his brothers would have, Hermione dually noted, realizing Bella wasn't really exaggerating when speaking fondly of her friend.

So it really shouldn't have come to such a shock for her when Bella merely blinked once at the two before going straight to the coffee machine and began making a fresh batch of French roast, completely ignoring the two until her coffee was exactly how she liked and sat across from the two closest people (currently present) in her life.

"So you saved us?" asked Bella getting straight to the point causing Hermione to sweat drop slightly

"Well Sam helped a little." he admitted sheepishly with a blush directed at Bella as Hermione felt a stirring in her chest that shocked her to the point of making her jump.

Thankfully it went unnoticed by the blushing boy and confused looking Bella. Quickly changing the subject Hermione's voice broke apart the two's trance, "Bells guess what?" the young witch began, "Jake invited us to go to the Rez for a bonfire. Don't you think it's brilliant timing?" she harshly whispered. Wondering where on earth the possessive tone she used speaking Jacob's name came from, and why he decided to look confused and thoughtful when she said it.

"I don't know. Maybe… Yeah actually I think you're right. Quil and Embry are gonna be there?" asked Bella to Jacob and that annoying tugging in her chest intensified when their gazes connected and she just wanted to grab Jacob and lock him in her room for just a few hours and…

'Whoa stop Hermione, where the hell are you getting this from girl? Get it together.' she chastised herself yet the feeling she had never went away.

"Definitely. Paul, Jared, and Sam will be there too. Along with… Emily …" trailed off Jacob as his eyebrows rose upward, before a smile overtook his face. "Why my dear Hermione I had no idea you were so forward."

"What are you talking about?" she asked eyebrows moving to match his own yet at his paling (if you can believe it) face. Slowly he moved his head to face Bella and quietly whispered her name only for him to receive the same facial expression as Hermione and himself.

Bella and Hermione both stood up shocked and leaned over the table as Jacob dove underneath it apparently fighting whatever it was that was feeling him up.

It was about another two minutes later did an annoyed Jacob Black and a highly amused Crookshanks emerge from under the table and Hermione couldn't help it she began laughing once more at the boy.

"S'not funny." he mumble the same line he did when he almost succeeded in burning down Charlie's kitchen.

"But Jacob. You thought my cat was feeling you up." and she continued her laughing spree with Bella joining in this time as Jacob blushed just a little harder.

The three had made their way into the living room and began the chat anew. Only their was no mention of werewolves, shape shifters, witches, wizards, vampires. And especially no banshees.

The three just talked of normal teenage things for the first time in a long time about shopping, movies, books, and the upcoming bonfire. With Hermione and Bella, who later fell asleep on the couch. And then Jacob and Crookshanks on Charlie's recliner.

'It was very romantic.' Hermione mused about her crush not that she would admit it out loud and her familiar. 'They would make such and adorable couple.' she thought agreeing with her previous thought.

Yet when it was an hour until Charlie would return and Bella was still asleep, Hermione walked Jacob to the door and was elated when he wished her a good night and gave her the shocking good night kiss on her cheek. She practically floated back to the couch, Bella was sleeping on before she grabbed a blanket, covered the both of them and then fell asleep next to Bella, thinking of the past three days events.

It seemed like it was a mere five minutes, when it was actually seven hours that a silvery buck made its way through the living room with Harry's familiar voice waking her from her wonderful slumber.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/08/12

Dark Lunar Love


	13. Chapter 13

Lunar Love Chapter 13

…

Previously:

…

Yet when it was an hour until Charlie would return and Bella was still asleep, Hermione walked Jacob to the door and was elated when he wished her a good night and gave her the shocking good night kiss on her cheek. She practically floated back to the couch, Bella was sleeping on before she grabbed a blanket, covered the both of them and then fell asleep next to Bella, thinking of the past three days events.

It seemed like it was a mere five minutes, when it was actually seven hours that a silvery buck made its way through the living room with Harry's familiar voice waking her from her wonderful slumber.

…

Now:

…

Jacob very carefully took Hermione into his arms as he watched Sam shift, dress and do the same for Bella.

'It's amazing to think that four months ago. I would have killed Sam to do what he's doing now?' thought Jacob looking at the unconscious Bella in his alpha's arms. 'Now though I'm right where I want to be.' he continued looking down at Hermione's face. Until realization hit him. 'If she wasn't unconscious she would never willingly be in my arms.'

Yet the way she melded with his body perfectly, the way her scent even in his slightly sensitive human nose, calmed him instantly and the way his heart would jump and his blood rush through his body when she smiled at something he did. Then when he noticed her smile it would bring his attention to her full pouty and full lips. He couldn't help but think how perfect his and hers would meld together in the hopefully not so distant future. It was how it should be.

Before he knew it Sam and Jacob finished their run to Charlie's house and were both currently standing on the porch of Swan residence. (I'm not gonna lie, I totally put Lake after Swan for this part. You people are so lucky I reread this chapter. Lol.) Jacob carefully rotated Hermione to where she would rest within one of his large arms and attempted to open what he and Sam soon realized was a locked door.

"Well looks like we're going threw the window." mumbled Jake nodding to Sam as they began to head towards the side of the house and made their way towards the window leading to hopefully one of the girls' bedrooms.

Jacob realized that thankfully they landed in Bella's room. Yet with that thought he and Sam scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Leftover leech." gagged Sam, Jacob nodded completely nauseous, unconsciously he held Hermione a little closer to himself to get in more of her natural perfume in hopes of drowning out Edward's stench.

Sam gently placed Bella on top of her lavender comforter, while Hermione was placed on her own by Jacob.

"I should get back to Emily." he spoke softly as to not disturb the two now sleeping women. Jacob just nodded and made to move out the bedroom door towards the kitchen after watching Sam fall out of the window.

Jacob reached the kitchen in record time, shifting through the cabinets to see what he could find to make and not completely destroy.

'Lasagna, penne pasta, and breadsticks. If my sister can do it, it shouldn't be too hard.' he thought shuffling about again in search of pots and pans which he found a few minutes later and after the fires were lit began the search anew for plates. Which was unfortunately found a few minutes later.

"Oh son of a bitch. I can't fu-"

"The hell?" he heard whispered through the door and from the hallway and with that his curses began anew until he turned and saw what was probably one of the most breathtaking things he ever saw.

Hermione's hair was still mused from when she passed out, giving her that recently fucked look, her shirt was slightly skewed and if he could bet on it he would guess her jeans were just a little lower than what they should be. Giving him a very nice view of her stomach and the bottom of her abs. Though it was short lived as she walked closer to him and her shirt rode down as she instinctively pulled her jeans up.

Then, unexpectedly, she burst into laughter, So random and unexpected the young wolf could only begin pouting as a reflex from when one of his sisters would tease him and he couldn't come up with an immediate response.

"S'not funny." he mumbled, yet the pout didn't remain long on his face when he saw the way her face lifted up and her nose scrunch up in a much cuter way than his did earlier. Hers in laughter instead of disgust. And his eyes gained even more shine when she spoke to him.

"Actually the sight of you in a frilly purple apron is very funny appropriate." she laughed out as he hoped she didn't notice the heat rising to his cheeks. It didn't help that she was moving closer to him too. So he did the only thing he could. He dropped to his knees and began picking up the shards of the broken plate. Pausing once when a pair of long, tan, jean covered legs kneeled next to him and began picking up shards as well. Once the mess he created, (not that he would admit it) was cleaned they both stood up and looked in each others eyes. Both at first lost for words.

"So-"

"Hey-"

"You first," she breathed out and he was very happy to note that her blush was a lot more noticeable than his.

'What would be the thing to start this out?' thought Jacob, truly thinking of how to start what he hoped wouldn't be an awkward conversation. 'Come on just ease your way to the question you want answered.'

"What were you and Bella doing in the forest?" he blurted before his brain was allowed to process what his mouth said

'Crap.' he thought to himself. Subtlety was definitely not his strong point. But luckily Hermione must have had experience in this area, or must really like him. For she just laughed and shook her head.

"Straight to the point aren't we?" and Jacob couldn't help but raise an eyebrow challengingly.

"Charlie's not very pleased with us at the moment." she breathed out and he was almost positive he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Bella in particular. It's even worse with her condition now though."

"What condition?" he demanded shocking himself with the fierceness that overcame him when she spoke of Bella. Yet when she turned her shocked eyes on him he softened remarkably. Noticing when he did she did as well.

"Nope. You asked your question. It's my turn now." she said in a consoling voice.

"I don't remember agreeing to this game." he answered in turn a smile adorning his face until his thoughts betrayed him for a few moments. 'I also don't remember being in love with Bella anymore. But maybe I still do.' he thought confused.

"Too bad. We're playing." she teased lightly, then laughed while sticking here tongue out at him. 'And maybe I am over her.' he thought thinking of what she should be doing with her tongue.

"Now. My guess is that you were the one who found me and Bella." and Jacob realized that it was stated not asked so he remained quiet until she asked her true question.

"Why were you in the forest?" she asked which really shouldn't have shocked him but it did, and it must have shown on his face because she continued, "I mean how did you know we were there?"

After blinking a few times answered, "I didn't really, not at first." he struggled trying to find the right words, "The guys and I kind of look after our own. The forest included. Bella and you too." he finished yet was shocked by her next question. Thankfully he recovered quickly.

"So you were following us?" And the way she said it had him looking at her a if afraid she would think he were some kind of weird stalker yet surprisingly found nothing but safety and closure within her eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart. My turn." he answered with a smile. A new confidence overcoming him from her not rejecting the idea of him watching her. His smile grew even greater though when he saw her once again blush at his words.

"Why's Charlie so mad at you and Bells?" he asked and noticed his imprint flinch at his words.

"Well truthfully," she began apparently shocked at his question, "He's more mad at you and Edward, mostly Edward." she admitted.

"Why?" he asked shocked. Racking his brain for anything he might've done to piss the man off.

"Because you made me like an hour late last week. Edward made Bella about three hours late. He didn't drop her off until a few minutes before midnight. He told Charlie that she and Alice fell asleep. But that's not all that happened. It couldn't be."

"Why?" he asked again bringing Hermione out of her thoughts and to his elation she smiled.

"Third question in a row, Mr. Black, I think you're cheating." she stood which made a sick feeling rise in his stomach. But it quickly went away though as he noticed she merely moved to salvage the rest of the food.

"So were you following us?" she asked throwing the lasagna noodles he attempted into the garbage, it was definitely a goner he admitted.

"Not follow. Stumbled upon." he corrected with a smirk, "The pack kind of take patrols. You know find stupid kids, lost hikers, touring pedestrians. Lead them back to civilization." he partially lied smoothly.

"How heroic." she smiled in his direction as he felt his heart soar again. He watched as she finished the spaghetti and breadsticks. Placing them on the table then once again moving in search of drinks.

"I try." he cocked a grin at her as her cheeks were dusted in pink once more however it didn't affect her enough to not roll her eyes affectionately (he hoped) at him and it was only confirmed when she laughed.

"So what category do Bella and I fall under then Mr. Black?" she asked still laughing, placing his drink onto the table.

"Why isn't it obvious Miss Granger?" he continued though when she just gave him a blank look, "The tired yet hot kick-ass damsels in distress."

"Very nice save." complimented Hermione laughing as Jacob continued the game.

"So why'd Edward leave?" he asked sobering up Hermione fairly quickly

"I really don't know. The only Cullens I can actually say I'm fond of are Carlisle and Alice. Jasper seems nice as well, just not a people person."

He couldn't help it he left out a barking laugh that proved he truly was a canine. "So not a fan of Bells' boyfriend, huh?"

"Not particularly. I mean I suppose he's all right, I don't really know him. Quite frankly when we first met I thought him rude." she spoke disdainfully and not like he tried to stop it another laugh bubbled itself from his chest.

"All right I'm tired of this game." spoke Hermione suddenly, "Let's eat hmm." and just when Jacob was about to nod his head in agreement he paused and thought back to his conversation with Sam in the forest earlier and forced himself to ask,

"One more question?" he forced himself to pout it usually worked on Bella so… and he couldn't help but smile when she nodded almost enthusiastically.

"There's a bonfire going on at the Rez. You should come. Please?" he finished in a question

"I don't know what about-" she started and he sensed where this was going.

"Bella can come too, but would you?" he nearly begged being so close to an almost date. (He wouldn't count hanging out on the Rez as a date. Even he wasn't that dense.)

"One condition." she relented with a smile on her face and he was only too quick to answer.

"Anything." he replied. And was shocked when an almost sinister smile appeared on her face as she whispered "Perfect." to herself.

…

Jacob was very proud of himself. He really held himself back in the eating department. Granted he still put away a lot. But hey he was a growing boy.

'A growing boy in the body of a 25 year old.' he laughed to himself. Hopefully Bella forewarned her about the Pack's eating habits. But again at least he closed his mouth while he chewed. 'Maybe I should just lay off the food for a while.' he thought so as to actually have a serious conversation with her, yet a familiar scent wavered into his senses when he was about to speak and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Bella entered the kitchen merely blinking in the sight of the two of them together, as if it was supposed to be the most natural thing in the world. Jacob noted that instead of the food like he thought she went straight for the coffee machine. And after fixing it to her preferences sat down next to them looking at the food in disgust.

"So you saved us?" she mused to herself already knowing the answer.

"Well Sam helped a little." he confessed causing a light blush to enter his cheeks. He lost it however and looked at Hermione threw the corner of his eye when he saw her jump then anger and confusion enter her eyes.

"Bells guess what?" Hermione questioned breaking their silence yet she didn't stop to let Bella answer as she continued, "Jake invited us to go to the Rez for a bonfire. Don't you think it's brilliant timing." she asked causing his eyes to widen and a smile and blush to grace his face.

'Was that a tone of possessiveness I heard?' he asked himself

"I don't know…Maybe…Yeah. Yeah I think you're right. Quil and Embry gonna be there?" she asked Jacob and he nodded looking at Hermione this time as she stiffened and eventually look up to meet his eyes. Jacob definitely saw possessiveness and lust? Was that lust he was seeing? Or maybe he was just over reading the situation.

"Definitely. Paul, Jared and Sam will be there too. Along with … Emily…" he trailed off looking towards Hermione again as a smile broke out on his face. "Why my dear Hermione I had no idea you were so forward."

"What are you talking about?" she asked clearly confused he deduced if the expression on her face was anything to go by. And then as the realization of who the only other person in the room was he slowly turned his head in the other direction.

"Bella?" he whispered completely confused yet he realized it couldn't be her when she merely raised an eyebrow in his direction and merely lifted her coffee and took a deep sip. And the next thing the two girls realized was there friend was on the floor.

Jacob jumped down onto the floor from his seat at the table and began searching around for whatever the hell it was that touched him.

And then he found it. It was a cat. A freaking cat. He was in essence a dog. Not really but the cousin of a dog and right now it was close enough in his mind. So he did the only thing that seemed natural.

He poked it. In its flat squished up face that looked like it took a soccer ball to the face. And he couldn't help but snigger at that thought as it popped into his face. All the while still poking the strange looking cat.

Naturally it didn't take to that very well, and Crookshanks did the only thing appropriate to do in his mind. He scratched him. Hard. And when he went to strike again. Jacob retaliated and thus a brawl was born.

And the sad part was he still didn't know who the victor was because while he obviously held the cat at arm's length away it still tried to get at his face to continue his assault.

Jacob relented. For now it would be a draw.

And almost magically as if it heard its thought the cat stopped. And if it could smirk it definitely was now. He noted.

He also noted that a now familiar laugh began to ring prettily in the kitchen. And he looked up to find Hermione laughing.

"S'not funny." he pouted again. He seemed to realize that the pout was going to take him far with the two women in the room right now.

"But Jacob. You thought my cat was feeling you up." she breathe out her laughter and this time Bella joined in, causing Jacob to blush but eventually join in the laughter a little later.

Jacob was watching as the woman he was slowly beginning to fall for and the woman he had previously fallen over walked in front of him. He began to drift from his thought and into their conversations. Talking of movies, books, and even to his disdain shopping was a very strange yet good thing. It took a different turn from the normal, werewolf, vampire, strategy talk he and the pack usually conversed by.

He could finally see that after seven hours of just staying inside and talking getting to know one another, stood and made his way over to the door. But was shocked when Hermione stood as well to greet him goodbye.

He really didn't remember much of the small talk by the door, but what he did remember was some force which he was definitely grateful for, took over his body and was only spurred on as when he bent down Hermione did not move away. He then gently yet lingering for a few extra moments kissed her on her cheek and whispered a hushed goodnight.

Jacob was so elated that he quickly stripped of his clothes, transformed and headed into the forest that connected their backyard to the Rez.

He didn't remember much other than it was the first night in a long time he skipped out on a night of sleep.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	14. Chapter 14

Lunar Love Chapter 14

…

Previously:

…

He could finally see that after seven hours of just staying inside and talking getting to know one another, stood and made his way over to the door. But was shocked when Hermione stood as well to greet him goodbye.

He really didn't remember much of the small talk by the door, but what he did remember was some force which he was definitely grateful for, took over his body and was only spurred on as when he bent down Hermione did not move away. He then gently yet lingering for a few extra moments kissed her on her cheek and whispered a hushed goodnight.

Jacob was so elated that he quickly stripped of his clothes, transformed and headed into the forest that connected their backyard to the Rez.

He didn't remember much other than it was the first night in a long time he skipped out on a night of sleep.

…

Now:

…

Hermione knew that when she would wake up she would feel like shit. I mean the only time she didn't was when she was around either Charlie or the pack. Her new found plan of ignoring the pain so Bella wouldn't have to suffer was really taking its toll on her as well. When she wasn't her thoughts tended to drift and that wasn't exactly the best idea to let happen.

So she figured instead of waking her now pregnant cousin she would do the next best thing and write her a note while disaparatting to Harry and Ginny's.

…

When Bella woke up she didn't even realize she was already leaning against the bathtub with her head resting against the toilet bowl to cool her flushed skin.

'I swear if Edward ever shows his face around here again I'll set a blowtorch on his ass.' (AN: I told that to my friend when we were re-watching Eclipse; when it got to the part where Edward jumps into Bella's truck and admits he fucked with the engine I turned over and told her that if I was her I would've set his sparkly ass on fire with a blowtorch. Mess with my truck.)

She finally managed to regain herself and make her way into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body. It was a very vast contrast to the cold that Edward would emanate from his concrete body. And with that realization the water turned cold and she had to finish rinsing her body quickly to finish her bathing. She entered her room after grabbing a towel and as she was drying out her hair she found a note from Hermione saying she would be out of town for a shopping trip.

"Well I wonder if Angela is up for a day of hanging out." mumbled Bella to herself heading towards the kitchen to make a quick call.

…

"Alice what is it?" questioned Jasper softly from his wife's side

"I can't see." mumbled Alice quietly standing abruptly and frantically pacing the room.

"Of course you can darling-"

"No Jazz I can't Bella and Hermione are- All I see is black. Bella and Hermione don't have a future anymore. They're gone." said Alice dropping to her knees as dry sobs began to wrack her body.

"They're gone." were the only words that left her lips over and over again as Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife in hopes of calming her down.

The only words on his lips were the curses directed at Edward's name.

…

Hermione entered Harry and Ginny's home with a resounding crack that echoed off of the walls of the manor.

"Misses Mione. Mistress Ginny is awaiting yous in the library." spoke Kreacher stepping into the room

"Thank you Kreacher. Is Harry here?" asked Hermione walking towards the library where the elf said her friend was.

"Master Harry in the study he is. Shackles and Bolts called hims using the floo. And Master's been in there for two hours now." spoke the elf as they were in front of the door leading to the small library.

"If that is all misses is needing from Kreacher?" bowed the house elf who after seeing a small nod from Hermione disappeared with a crack and a cloud of smoke.

Ginny was sitting down at a table a gossip stone placed gently in her hands as her magic roamed the map laid before her.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked as Ginny jumped and looked at the older witch with wide eyes.

"Merlin Hermione! You scared the crap out of me!" she shrieked walking around the table with her still rather large belly and pulling the other witch into a hug.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just needed some time away from … you know … everything." she finished lamely as Ginny pulled her into another hug.

"It's all right, honey. You know you're always welcome here."

"Yeah thanks. Ginny I was wondering if that invitation might be extended to Bella?" asked Hermione as Ginny rose a brow in her direction

"You mean you're older cousin? Does she know?" asked Ginny skeptically as Hermione merely nodded in her direction.

"I had to tell her Gin. She got involved with a vampire. He left her. Pregnant." said Hermione collapsing in a chair as Ginny began consoling her.

"Well I think it's time for Bella to make a new friend then huh?" asked Ginny calling Kreacher to her

"Tell Harry to meet us by Hermione's uncle's once he's finished speaking with Shacklebolt." and with a nod from Kreacher the two headed out the library and to the CR-V.

…

'Damn it Paul. Watch where the hell you go!' (Embry)

'Maybe you should try not getting in my way.' (Paul)

'Paul knock it off. Watch what you're doing.' (Sam)

Just as Sam finished that thought he was thrown into a tree and broke threw six others. A flash of red all he saw before the other wolves were surrounding him.

'Don't just stand there. Go after that bitch!' (Sam)

Only Jacob hesitated silently asking Sam for permission. And with a nod he headed off towards the red head. As soon as he finished her off the sooner he could see his Hermione.

…

Ginny and Hermione managed to make it to Charlie's house with little to no trouble, but parked on the road in front of the house due to Bella's truck and a blue PT cruiser parked in the driveway. At Ginny's confused look Hermione merely rolled her shoulders in an I don't know way.

As soon as the two witch's made their way into the house the were met with immediate giggles from the kitchen followed by Bella's voice, "…and then he actually pouted and mumbled "s'not funny." another round of giggles from the story telling girl, "Hermione then beautifully informed him "But Jacob, you thought my cat was feeling you up." and with that the laughter of Bella and her friend reached the ears of them both as they walked through the passing leading to the kitchen.

"Are we interrupting a good story?" asked Hermione with a smile as Ginny waddled in behind her.

"Oh no sorry. Hermione this is my friend Angela, Ang this is my younger cousin who decided she would graduate before me Hermione." spoke Bella

"Are you really going to introduce me as that to all your friends?" asked Hermione with a smile. It's nice to meet you Angela. This is my special friend, Ginny. She came all the way out here with my other friend Harry to visit." she spoke putting definite emphasis on special.

Bella catching on quickly very (which in reality wasn't really a lot) subtlety nodded which thankfully was missed by Angela.

"So this is why you were up at such an ungodly hour." said Bella with a shake of her head.

"Ungodly? Think you two have been spending enough time together?" asked Ginny with a laugh. "Hi Angela. Bella. It's good to meet you both."

"You too." the two humans answered at the same time

"Gin why don't you sit and I can fix us a snack and some drinks." said Hermione

"Merlin you too then?" asked Ginny annoyed

"Well I figured I might as well considering Harry isn't here to coddle you." laughed Hermione putting the drinks on the table before moving to fix sandwiches.

"So what did you get?" asked Bella to either Hermione or Ginny and later looked up with a confused brow as Hermione quickly caught on and answered. She might have told Bella the whole witch thing but that didn't mean telling of the crazies that were trying to kill them.

"Nothing. I mean we went browsing but got caught up in talking and just catching up." she said setting down the sandwiches and taking a seat.

"Yeah. Hermione's my best girl friend. It was nice having an intelligent conversation. One not involving Quidditch. It's great when you can play but I can't really in my condition." said Ginny with a laugh.

"Quidditch?" asked Angela as Bella raised an eyebrow in agreement to her friend's bafflement.

"It's kind of like a mix between basketball, American football, and rugby." answered Hermione close enough to an answer they would get from her.

"Wow. And your school actually let you play?" asked Angela "Have you ever gotten injured? It sounds completely brutal."

"Loads. One time I fell of- on my arm. Damn near shattered my wrist." the witch quickly amended. Not before receiving a glare from Hermione first.

"So Angela how do you and Bella know each other?" asked Hermione obviously not liking the subject of Quidditch.

"We were in English last year when Bella first moved down. This year we have Chemistry II Honors, Record Keeping, and PE." at this Bella and Hermione shuddered at the same time.

"Wow. You two really are related." whistled Angela as Ginny merely laughed her agreement.

"So Bella. Who's this Jacob Black that Hermione has been dying not to tell me about?" asked Ginny as Bella completely turned with her evil little smirk and all.

"He's from the Quileute tribe. And he lives further down from here on the Rez-"

Hermione merely let out a sigh and blushed when appropriate.

'I swear a pregnant Bella is an evil Bella.' were her last thought as Bella spoke of them getting lost in each others' eyes for at least a full five minutes before she broke them up.

'A very evil Bella indeed.'

…

"You two are my top aurors. I have been informed that Potter is already there along with his wife. Now I know the both of you have personal ties to the three of our own there but you are there strictly on business if I get so much as a complaint from either Hermione or Harry I'll have your arses back here before you can say crap. Do you understand?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

"Yes, sir." answered a deep voice, the next took longer but eventually came as well.

"Perfectly." smiled the red head, "Is that all you need of us Minister?" the same voice asked.

"Yes, the two of you can leave now. But I don't want you departing any later than noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." the two answered at the same time this time.

"So Forks should be fun." stated the blonde turning to look at his partner who merely humphed and walked into the fireplace flooing away.

"Yep real fun." said Draco Malfoy following after Ron into the green flames.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	15. Chapter 15

Lunar Love Chapter 15

…

Previously:

…

Jacob hesitated silently asking Sam for permission. And with a nod he headed off towards the red head. As soon as he finished her off the sooner he could see his Hermione.

"So Bella. Who's this Jacob Black that Hermione has been dying not to tell me about?" asked Ginny as Bella completely turned with her evil little smirk and all.

"He's from the Quileute tribe. And he lives further down from here on the Rez-"

Hermione merely let out a sigh and blushed when appropriate.

'I swear a pregnant Bella is an evil Bella.' were her last thought as Bella spoke of them getting lost in each others' eyes for at least a full five minutes before she broke them up.

'A very evil Bella indeed.'

"No the two of you can leave now. But I don't want you leaving any later than noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." the two answered at the same time this time.

"So Forks should be fun." stated the blonde turning to look at his partner who merely humphed and walked into the fireplace flooing away.

"Yep real fun." said Draco Malfoy following after Ron into the green flames.

…

Now:

…

"You cannot be serious." moaned Harry as his body was kneeling to allow his head into the passage of flames.

"Very serious. Harry. They've not only got dementors with them but vampires as well." said Shacklebolt

"Not vampires. Newborns." Harry spit out.

"Yeah so now do you see why I sent them to you three?" asked Shacklebolt speaking as though he was speaking to a child.

"But seriously the both of them?" Harry shook his head in hopes of denying it for just a little longer.

"Malfoy and I get along all right now I suppose. But Ron he's changed. I mean not severely but his thickness has really gotten to him since the breakup." he moaned in self pity.

Harry didn't think he could take both of them at the same time. That was just asking to be labeled as a suicidal monkey. A dumb suicidal monkey at that.

"No." Harry said once again determination filling his voice.

"Sorry Harry. The decisions already been made and they should arrive within the hour. Good luck." said Shacklebolt before his green head dispersed into embers.

"Bullocks." said Harry and just like magic a loud resounding crack entered the manor from downstairs.

…

Jasper was seriously pissed off. His pixie of a wife slipped into this strange coma like state. It was like she was there but she wasn't really there. Stuck in a constant state that seemed like she was constantly in vision mode.

He knew he didn't make it as the youngest general ever during the Civil War for nothing, something that so far put him in the 'not an idiot' category. A category he used to share with Edward. Now however Edward was in a new category. The roll of 'the idiot douche bags' has been called and Edward has been cast as the lead.

So before his wife went into this state she mumbled a name that would hopefully lead them to some answers even more hopefully being those answers leading back to the little human girl that Alice came to love as a sister. And no doubt would have felt the same for her little witch of a cousin.

For Alice he would have controlled his lust enough to turn Bella himself if he could to make his wife happy. And that was what brought him to his decision to make the call.

"Jenkins I want you to find out everything you can tell me about a Harry Potter."

…

Jacob walked gracefully up to the door and knocked loudly, however instead of hearing the normal light footsteps of either his imprint or best friend. Instead he was met with the sound of resounding laughter.

He very quietly (all ninja-like), opened the door and stuck his head through.

"…and then he just pouted and said it wasn't funny. At least until Hermione told him how is you thinking my cat is feeling you up not funny?" said Bella through her laughter as the others minus his imprint, thankfully, joined in.

He entered the house and much like he opened the door, closed it with the same force. Making his way towards the kitchen letting the pull of the imprint lead him instead of his other supernatural senses.

When he entered the kitchen a girl Jacob recognized as Angie…, Angel…, Angela! That was her name. One of Bella's class mates if he recalled correctly. She was sitting directly across from where he stood at the entrance of the doorway. He hurriedly motioned to be quiet with his hand and thankfully she got the message and joined in the others conversation as if she never left it in the first place.

Next was a read head he had never seen before, he couldn't exactly say that for sure though because her back was turned towards him in her current position.

To the left side of the room was Bella and while she was laughing jovially something was amiss that he decided to put together at a later time, for as soon as they fell upon Bella they moved directly to his imprint. His Hermione who unlike the other girls was blushing profusely and had her arms across her chest which he un-shamefully took full advantage of for a time until he realized what it was he was doing and cleared his throat alerting the others of his presence.

"Bells. Mione. Sorry. I knocked but no one answered and the door was open." he explained rather lamely as he noticed Hermione's blush decreased slightly and a magnificent smile lit up her face as she realized who had joined them. Something neither of them realized that the others realized this as well.

"It's okay Jake." Bella recovered first. "What's up didn't realized you were up for a visit today." she stated as she looked between her best friend and cousin. This time everyone didn't fail to notice the obvious in front of them all.

"Um the bonfire's tonight." he mumbled shocked that the two girls forgot.

'Oh my gosh. What if she changed her mind? What if she doesn't want to go? Or worse what if she just doesn't want to go with me?" his thoughts were so immediate and made him get lost that he failed to notice the two girls' eyes widen in shock and apologize to Angela and Ginny who both merely waved them off and agreed to forgive the two if they agreed to meet the two of them the following week which of course was quickly agreed to.

Then as the two left and Hermione made sure for about the twentieth time Ginny would be all right returning on her own which she merely rolled her eyes at gave Mione a kiss on her cheek and proceeded to close the door to the girls' house herself.

He quietly chuckled soft enough to where he was sure he wouldn't be heard by his hopefully future girl as she stood there with a dumbfounded look upon her face clearly shocked that her friend did that in her condition. But from the brief time he heard the girl talk knew she most likely acted in such a way even before she got pregnant.

However his laughter must have grown because her eyes flew open even more as she even faster flew up the stairs being sure to pass a mock glare his way at his act of laughing at her and being caught.

He slowly made his way over to the couch and turned the television on as he waited for Bella and Hermione to make their way back downstairs.

The first to make her way downstairs was Bella as she not so gracefully plopped into the seat next to him and stole the remote right out of his hands.

"Not fair Bells." Jacob laughed as she switched it to LifeTime.

"Too bad. I need to get my fix. I've missed so many movies since I went out with Edward.." she seemed to pause as she said his name rolling it around like it left a foul taste in her mouth as Jacob tensed beside her at the vampire's name.

"Bella what did…" he trailed off realizing it probably wasn't the best idea to ask this question. Probably a question with an even worst answer attached to it.

Bella merely raised an eyebrow in his direction but let it go for now. It wasn't until five minutes later that she heard Hermione making her way to the stairs did she finally turn off the TV, stand up and calculate Jacob within her mind.

"The Cullen's liked to play baseball." she whispered offering him her hand to get off of the couch.

It took Jacob a whole minute before he realized she answered his unasked question and with a smile and a nod accepted her hand making his way to Hermione and lifted her off the last few steps and spun her around. Even though she was yelling at him to put her down she couldn't hide the laughter in her voice nor the smile on her face as Jake took her in his arms.

Bella sighed wistfully as she remembered a time when she would have been held like that. But those weren't the memories she was willing to dwell on at the moment.

"Okay lovebirds. I don't know about you but I'm starving. And the bonfire is calling for us. But mostly me." said Bella breaking the two up and just to prove her point her stomach growled loudly causing the two to break up and laugh as Bella blushed then joined in.

"Alright. Merlin forbid you not eat." laughed Hermione skipping over to her cousin and linking their arms and headed out the door.

"Jacob, we can't get in the rabbit without you. You do have the keys." she called behind her

…

It had taken a little over an hour but the now magically created cottage that would hold the two working aurors was set up right next to the magically created manor that Potter set up about a month before for his precious Weaslette. If he wouldn't be so damn used to him kissing the ass and falling on every whim and pleasure of the red head, he might have just barfed at the sight of him lifting her shirt and kissing her now exposed belly that was swollen with his child. It was absolutely revolting yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the two lovers.

Like it was so difficult to find a pureblooded witch that he could marry and would give him a pureblooded heir. But thanks to his oh so favorite boss it was now against the law for purebloods to marry other purebloods. So he was stuck with the wonderful options of his most second favorite a half-blood, his next favorite a muggleborn, or the one he absolutely refused to consider a muggle.

Now don't get him wrong it wasn't that he hated muggles or muggleborns or even half-bloods. It was more like how most blokes either prefer ass or boobs. It was usually one or the other or for the very rare guy both, because he just isn't really that picky.

Bad example. Okay let's try again then. It's kind of like some guys prefer Asian girls to blond haired or Indian ones. Pureblood was just his preference. He didn't have any problem befriending them or even working with them. Hell he normally worked with a blood traitor, a half-blood and a muggleborn. Another pureblood too. But that one was staying to himself because it really wasn't helping his point right now.

The point was that he absolutely positively refused the red head's request. There was no way in hell that he was taking Granger's muggle cousin out. And he made sure that that was what left his mouth so Ginny wouldn't get any ideas.

"She's depressed Malfoy. Hermione can't always get away to spend time with her which is what she was originally here for in the first place might I add. Because they have dementors and some demented ass bastard that decides he's the new Voldemort. So when you can't be working and she can't be with Bella, you can."

"Why the hell can't Weas- Ron do it?" he grumbled pathetically. Only to be met with blank stares and a fierce yet smug glare from the before mentioned red head.

"Fine I'll introduce myself when I brief Hermione onto what the bloody hell is going on." he sighed completely defeated.

"Hey! Why the hell do you get to tell Hermy we're here!" Ron demanded as Ginny quickly interceded.

"Because I taught her the bat boogey hex and I think if you call her that dreaded nickname she won't hesitate to use it against you. Besides it'll be your job to check out the rest of this mountain and then the forest between Forks and La Push. And Draco cheer up it's not like we're asking you and Bella to marry. Just help cheer her up. Being nice helps with cheering girls up." she told

"Thanks. Great advice Weaslette." he mumbled sinking deeper into his chair as Harry glared at his blond haired rival while his wife merely giggled.

If it got Ron away from Hermione for longer than he would gladly spend an eternity with a muggle.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	16. Chapter 16

Lunar Love Chapter 16

…

Previously:

…

So before his wife went into this state she mumbled a name that would hopefully lead them to some answers even more hopefully being those answers leading back to the little human girl that Alice came to love as a sister. And no doubt would have felt the same for her little witch of a cousin.

For Alice he would have controlled his lust enough to turn Bella himself if he could to make his wife happy. And that was what brought him to his decision to make the call.

"Jenkins I want you to find out everything you can tell me about a Harry Potter."

"Okay lovebirds. I don't know about you but I'm starving. And the bonfire is calling for us. But mostly me." said Bella breaking the two up and just to prove her point her stomach growled loudly causing the two to break up and laugh as Bella blushed then joined in.

"Alright. Merlin forbid you not eat." laughed Hermione skipping over to her cousin and linking their arms and headed out the door.

"Jacob, we can't get in the rabbit without you. You do have the keys." she called behind her

"Because I taught her the bat boogey hex and I think if you call her that dreaded nickname she won't hesitate to use it against you. Besides it'll be your job to check out the rest of this mountain and then the forest between Forks and La Push. And Draco cheer up it's not like we're asking you and Bella to marry. Just help cheer her up. Being nice helps with cheering girls up." she told

"Thanks. Great advice Weaslette." he mumbled sinking deeper into his chair as Harry glared at his blond haired rival while his wife merely giggled.

If it got Ron away from Hermione for longer than he would gladly spend an eternity with a muggle.

…

Now:

…

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Whitlock but it was a lot more difficult to gather the information on Mr. Potter than expected..." answered the shorter more fearful man of the two in the small and dark room.

Jasper merely raised a silent eyebrow waiting for the human to continue with his findings.

"As I was saying, Mr. Potter or more formally known as Lord Harry James Potter-"

"Lord?" interrupted Jasper

"Yes. Apparently his father Lord James Adalmund1 Potter. They come from a very pure line of nobles in England. However it appears that Harry was an orphan his parents dying in some car crash a year after he was born on Halloween. He was sent to live with his mother's sister a Petunia Dursley nee Evans. His mother's name was Lily Potter nee Evans. Not much else I could find on the young man except he attended a very private school graduated seventh of his year and went on to work within the Ministry of England." finished Jenkins as Jasper let out a disappointed sigh.

"Is that all you found?" asked Jasper and with a nod from Jenkins sighed once more before standing and with a final word left the man.

"See if you can find more. I don't care if you have to stalk the man I need to know how he's so important."

…

"So what goes on at these bonfires?" asked Hermione as she subconsciously moved closer to Jacob due to the cold.

"Mostly tell the stories of the tribe, then we eat and just hang out until midnight. Usually some of the older guys like my dad and Harry leave Sam in charge and then just us kids stay." he replied easily.

"And no evil eyes at the two white girls right Jacob?" questioned Bella wrapping her arms around Hermione once she caught up with the two.

"I promise we'll feed you without any evil glares, jeez Bella you make us sound racist or something." joked Jacob with a laugh

"Well you can't expect me not to be intimidated you guys are freaking huge. Like big muscley huge to where I think Billy's really just feeding you nails and steroids." joked back Bella as they fell into their usual sync.

"Bella's right, Jake. I met some of your friends when I almost killed you remember? You boys are gargantuan compared to us normal sized people." spoke Hermione causing the other two to merely laugh harder

"Please Hermione. I promise we won't bite...unless you want us to of course." Jacob offered suggestively as Hermione laughed and lightly slapped his uncovered chest.

"It figures someone who's always half naked has such a perverted mind." she laughed out causing him to start gaping like a fish and spluttering out excuses on how he's not perverted and just gets hot really easily.

"Damn that's the first time since I've met Jake he's been at a loss for words. I like her!" exclaimed Quil bouncing up towards the laughing trio.

"I'm so thrilled that I could help your amusement." Hermione deadpanned. "Quil, right?"

"Quil Ateara Jr. And you are Jacob's little Hermione we've all heard so much about. Come on and we'll tell you all the dirty little secrets from when Jake was eating mud pies in the pack yard and how he damn near cried when he accidentally killed his gold fish." then he leaned over conspiringly and whispered in her ear quite loudly. "His butt got stuck in the fish bowl and the poor thing drowned."

"Oi! Watch your mouth!" yelled Jacob throwing a few rocks at his friend's head one making its mark causing the already loud laughter boomed out even more.

"Don't worry Jake I'll tune them out and let you tell me the real story later." laughed Hermione as she moved back over to the blushing teen's warmth.

"Well I'm not. Let's get food, Quil, then you get to tell me all about how Jacob got his ass stuck in a fish bowl." laughed Bella linking arms with the younger wolf as the others moved over to make room for the newcomers.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. Everything Jake's told us has been all good, promise." he added noticing her questioning brow. "I'm Emily and you already met my fiance Sam." she said offering her hand and nodding to Sam when he was mentioned. "I am so happy Jake finally decided to introduce you to us. Do you know how awful it is being the only girl around here. It's like hanging out with a pack of wolves." laughed the happier scarred girl obviously giddy due to her secret joke.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily. Sam." she nodded at each in turn only to be pulled into another set of warm arms as she received yet another hug.

She was once again placed on the land when the unfamiliar warmth was replaced with the cooler afternoon air. She dazedly looked up only to meet a tall 200 pound tan blob with a very sincere smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Embry." he said rubbing the back of his head reminding her of a younger Harry.

"Don't worry I remember you, Embry." she said smiling at his exuberance. Only to be blocked by another two blobs of muscle.

"Hey if it isn't the little British spitfire." Jared said happily barely even flinching when Paul hit his arm rather roughly. Just laughing it off as the two walked away but not before Paul nodded and spoke a simple hey towards her general direction.

"See told you we're not white people haters." pouted Jake

"Maybe. Though I'm pretty sure its just because you think my accent is sexy." she said with a smile skipping over to where Emily and Bella sat listening to Quil tell embarrassing Jacob stories.

"So that's whenever Rachel decided it was time for little Jacob to try out the life of cross dressing and lipstick."

"You swore you'd never tell!" yelled Jacob once again grabbing a handful of rocks. This time they all made their mark.

"Ow!"

…

"Are the plans in order?" asked Draco as Ron moved around to pick up all of his individual paperwork.

"Should be." muttered Ron darkly

"Still pouting over Granger I see. Come now Weasley and I was just beginning to realize you can speak more than five words in a sentence." snickered Draco dodging the quill that was haphazardly thrown his way behind Ron's back.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." he said angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'll be sure to tell Hermione 'hello' for you." he said and disappeared with a pop but not before hearing.

"Don't you fuc-" was yelled before he landed in a slightly wooded area.

"You would think he would have gained a more civilized vocabulary after working with me for nine months."

…

"-king dare!" he yelled to the air. "Bloody hell." he muttered stuffing the last bit of his paperwork into his bag before shrinking it and following his partner's leave and disappearing with a pop.

Ron landed deep into the forrest and started making the trek for any unusual magical activity.

…..Grrrrrr...

"Bloody hell. That sound's never good."

Ron slowly turned to be met face to face with a gray wolf. A gray wolf that looked quite content to keep growling feral at him.

"Keep your furry knickers out of a twist. I'll start my research on the other side of the damned forrest." yelled Ron apparatting again to the other side of the forrest.

…

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send Draco after Hermione to spend time with her cousin?" asked Harry to his pregnant fiance.

"Extremely. I've met Bella and I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Once they get together they'll make such cute babies." sighed Ginny lost in thought again.

"Yeah you mean like Zabini and Luna than?" asked Harry breaking his soon to be wife out of her daze.

"How the hell should I know that that potion would get Blaise pregnant?" yelled Ginny throwing a pillow at her fiance's head

"It might have been the fact that you made it." he laughed putting the pillow beside him on their bed.

"Oh come off it. Lucretia is the most adorable baby girl I've ever seen."

"With long black wavy Italian hair like her 'mommy' I don't doubt it." he answered back with a shrug; laughing as Ginny threw another pillow at him.

…

"Do you think they'll notice?" asked the cloaked man his voice raspy from the unusual atmosphere.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. These Lon puppies will hardly be an issue the girl is what he's worried about."

"Which one of them though? That red-headed hemo-gobbler is so very ecstatic for the older one's blood." he stated almost fondly

"Well if that's the case does it matter which one we take?" replied the man obviously in charge.

"Hmm. Look's like it's lights out for their little bonfire." replied the raspy man.

"..."

"Do you get it Master Dolohov?... Because they're at a bonfire...?" the man trailed off more unsure than when he left off.

"Shut up and get that damned Mudblood and her cousin before I crucio your ass!" yelled Antonin as he watched the stout little man make his way into the forrest.

"Bloody idiot made my head go numb." he whispered into the air as he apparatted off of the cliffs overlooking the beach a resounding pop was all that echoed in his wake.

…

"Okay let's see what was that old spell called?" asked Draco to himself as he tapped his wand absentmindedly to his leg. "Aha!" he said stopping all of his movements as he concentrated hard on the sky he chanted out while pointing both his left wand hand and his right towards the sky.

"elementum recolligo huic locus. Commodo mihi vestri vox. elementum unda ego dico vos. permissum pluit. is est meus nos sic vadum is exsisto.'"

As the last Latin word passed through his lips clouds began to form overhead and lightening began to crash in the near distance and lastly the thunder roared and the rain began to fall.

So did Peter Pettigrew. He realized as he saw the old rat slip over the newly yet already wet scenery. However it was moments too late as the man realized he was spotted and he apparatted with a loud pop which seemed to echo throughout not only his very ears but the beach and forest itself.

...

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love

1Name meaning Nobel protection in Old English. I just thought it fit considering that they came from a very long and noble line of pureblooded wizards.


	17. Chapter 17

Lunar love Chapter 17

…

Previously:

…

As the last Latin word passed through his lips clouds began to form overhead and lightening began to crash in the near distance and lastly the thunder roared and the rain began to fall.

So did Peter Pettigrew. He realized as he saw the old rat slip over the newly yet already wet scenery. However it was moments to late as the man realized he was spotted and he apparatted with a loud pop which seemed to echo throughout not only his very ears but the beach and forest itself.

…

Now:

…

"Here. I'm really sorry about this. The weather guy lied again. Said there was no chance of rain tonight. Should've know better in the dreary town of Forks." said Jacob handing Hermione a cup of tea and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Don't be. Bella's been really tired lately so you probably would have had to drop her off in a little while anyway." answered Hermione her hand leaving the warmth of the blanket wrapped around her to grab the warming drink.

"Yeah glad you decided to stay though." Jacob mumbled before taking a sip from his own tea.

Hermione glanced at him through the corner of her eye before placing her drink down on the nearby coffee table before leaning against Jacob who nearly choked on his own drink at the move.

"And why would that be Jacob?" Hermione questioned keeping her eyes locked on the muted television.

"Well despite the fact that Quil's an ass that likes to talk shit about my awesome self, I really do happen to like you, I just choose to express it in a less vulgar manner than my friend." he answered back eyes focused on the girl leaning against him rather than the t.v. she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

After what felt like a lifetime but was in actuality five minutes she spoke, "I'm glad. As crazy as it sounds I feel like I'm drawn to you. And I don't think that, that's all that bad of a thing Jacob Black."

"About that Hermione...I-"

"Hey kids. Oh hi there Hermione. It's good to see you again." said Billy rolling into the house.

"Oh hi Mr. Black. It's good to see you again as well. I should probably-" started Hermione getting up.

"Nonsense you can stay here. It's already 11:45; too late for you or Jake to be driving. You can stay in the guest room. And I just came back from Charlie's and told him if you were here you could spend the night."

"Thank you Mr. Black." said Hermione sinking into Jacob's side once more, the blush and smile on his face more prominent than before.

"It's just Billy, Hermione. Mr. Black is my father." said Billy with a laugh on his face

"Dad!" whined Jacob who received a slap on his chest from the girl sitting beside him.

"Come off it Jacob. I think it's funny." she said snuggling into him for his warmth.

"Yeah Jacob. I'm funny." started Billy his laughter still heard as he left the two of them alone once more.

...

"So how did it go?" asked Harry as Draco appeared soaking wet from the magical rain he conjured completely ruining Harry's recliner.

"Brilliant. Hermione's cousin...Bella you said her name was?" and at Harry's nod continued, "She was dropped off by Hermione and that giant brute she's been seen with lately. Hasn't returned to her uncle's house either by the locating charm I placed on her."

"Oh Ginny's going to have a field day when she hears Hermione's spent the night by her boyfriend's." muttered Harry, "What else?"

"Pettigrew was there. The cowardly lard ran off and apparatted before I realized who he was. Sorry." spoke Draco looking to Harry for the first time.

"Don't worry about it. Now all we have to do is wait-"

BAM

"-on Ron." said Harry as they ran to the nearby nursery.

"Really Ron on the crib?" asked Harry noticing the golden crib in debris on the floor.

"Sorry mate. I think the only thing we need to worry about in the forest are wolves." answered Ron hunched over trying to gain back his breath.

"Well that explained why you would Apparate so messily. Surprised you didn't splinch yourself." answered Draco kicking a piece of wood away from him and towards the middle of the room.

"Really Draco? How does that help? Kreacher!" yelled Harry not waiting for his friend to answer

"Master has summoned Kreacher..." spoke the old elf.

"Do you mind fixing the room up again?" and with a bow the elf snapped his fingers and got to work on fixing the Gryffindor colored room back into place.

"So wolves huh?" asked Harry as Ron started a rant about mangy non magical fleabags.

….

"How the hell did you screw this up? You quivering ball of lard! Crucio!" yelled Dolohov angered by his lackey's mess up.

"I-I'm sorry sir, it was the Malfoy heir he was there. Encasing his wand. I believe it was he who cast the ancient spell. Everything I tried the rain would not recede." begged Pettigrew as he writhed on the floor.

"I don't give a damn you fool! It is not you who will have to answer to him it is me. You better pray to Merlin that Greyback doesn't fuck up. Or else you'll be wishing I killed you now. Do you understand me?" he asked before casting the torture curse at Peter again.

"Well do you, boy?" he seethed leaning towards Pettigrew's crumpled body.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Than you know what your new orders are. Don't fail me again." answered Dolohov turning away from the injured man with a flourish of his robes.

"I won't fail again."

…

"So back to the question game..." prodded Hermione as she played with his much larger hand with her own.

"Really? We're playing this again?" asked Jacob as his arm started drawing circles with his thumb on her upper arm, his other hand being occupied by hers moving his fingers about.

"Yes. Unless you have another brilliant idea of spending the rest of the night?" she asked a moment too late as she noticed the look on his face.

"Weeelllll," he drawled out with waggling eyebrows, "now that you mention it..." she slapped his chest lightly again, "Sounds perfect." he laughed taking her hand back towards his as he returned her earlier favor.

"So Jacob." she began looking intently at his hands, "What's your middle name?"

"Ephraim." he answered waiting for the usual laughter he heard when asked of his full name yet was completely shocked by her looking into his face awaiting her own question. It was an unusual reaction but he definitely had to say he liked it. "Yours?" he returned

"Jean." she replied with a smile, "Favorite candy?"

"Warheads. No questions asked." he answered simply yet explained when he noticed her confused look,"They're this sour candy you suck on. It takes a while to get used to but once you do they're addicting."

"Favorite Song?" he questioned

"It's actually kind of an old jazzy song, 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me', by Celestina Warbeck."

"Favorite activity?" she asked as he paused in thought.

'Oh yeah killing vampires is my favorite pastime ever. Think she'll ask if I let the leprachauns paint my toenails pink after?' Jacob asked himself as he shook his head to rid him of those thoughts before plastering a smile on his face, "Cliff Diving. Speaking of which you should come with me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"You mean like a date?" she asked with wide eyes and a little bit of anxiety, yet when she looked in his face she could only see fear, hope and his own anxiety reflecting back towards her. He almost looks like a little puppy like that. So with that thought she knew she would probably either completely love or regret this decision but it was up to fate now.

"I'd love to." she answered happily barely realizing how fast he moved from his sitting position to lifting her in the air and spinning her round. However this time his size wasn't on his side and his leg hit the nearby coffee table sending them both tumbling back onto the couch Hermione on top of the young wolf.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm usually not this clumsy bu-" he cut himself short noticing how close their faces were to each other.

"It's alright Jacob. I-" she stopped as well finally looking up long enough to connect with his eyes.

The two slowly moved themselves closer to each other. For Hermione it was like an unknown force beckoning her to close the distance between their lips to be connected to each other, started there and maybe not stopping until completely together. For Jacob it was the same only the force that was beckoning was a little more known to him.

Unfortunately the two of them forcefully threw themselves from the other as Billy grabbed something and started banging it on the floor followed by his very loud yells.

"I might be one of the cool parents, but I'm not that damn cool. I don't wanna hear you two stop talking until you're in separate rooms. I'm too old to be a grandpa just yet!"

After that the two sat on opposite ends of the loveseat, both blushing red from Billy's announcement. Hermione finally got up the courage to break the silence though. She carefully stood and brushed off all of the nonexistent lent from her jeans as she smiled at Jacob.

"So considering it's probably well past midnight, we can continue tomorrow after you teach me how to cliff dive." she stated as Jacob stood as well and excitedly answered a little rushed, "Yeah. Can't wait."

"So... think you can show me my temporary room for the night?" she asked as Jacob smiled nodded and placed his hand on her lower back leading her out of the living room down the hall, and second door on the right he stopped.

"So this is the guest room. My rooms directly across from it if you need anything..." he trailed off nervously

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it. Truly." she answered happily as she stepped towards him, lifting her hand to wrap around the back of his neck which she quickly pulled down so she could peck him on his lips releasing him almost as soon as she grabbed him. An unimaginable grin on both of their faces.

"Goodnight Jacob." she whispered opening then closing the door behind her, leaning against it waiting to hear any sort of reaction from him.

It was a full two minutes before he shook his head and whispered a quick, "Awe, hells yeah!" before quickly covering and mumbling back, "Goodnight Hermione." and making his way across the hallway and into his room.

After Hermione heard his own door close, she happily skipped, Yes Hermione Jean Granger skipped to her bed and did an even more un-Hermione like thing to do, she jumped onto her bed and squealed into her pillow just like every preteen girl did after their crush asked them to go steady in every underrated romance comedy you've ever scene.

The two had more in common than their first official kiss now though for both of their thoughts were mimicking the other as they promised they would think more of it later.

'Oh crap. Now I really have to tell her soon.'

'Bugger. Now he'll need to know what I am.'

'This is going to go great.' they both thought sighing into their pillows before drifting off to sleep finally.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	18. Chapter 18

Lunar Love Chapter 18.

…

Previously:

…

"It's just Billy, Hermione. Mr. Black is my father." said Billy with a laugh on his face

"Dad!" whined Jacob who received a slap on his chest from the girl sitting beside him.

"Come off it Jacob. I think it's funny." she said snuggling into him for his warmth.'

"Yeah Jacob. I'm funny." started Billy his laughter still heard as he left the two of them alone once more.

"Well despite the fact that Quil's an ass that likes to talk shit about my awesome self, I really do happen to like you, I just choose to express it in a less vulgar manner than my friend." he answered back eyes focused on the girl leaning against him rather than the t.v. she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

After what felt like a lifetime but was in actuality five minutes she spoke, "I'm glad. As crazy as it sounds I feel like I'm drawn to you. And I don't think that, that's all that bad of a thing Jacob Black."

"Brilliant. Hermione's cousin...Bella you said her name was?" and at Harry's nod continued, "She was dropped off by Hermione and that giant brute she's been seen with lately. Hasn't returned to her uncle's house either by the locating charm I placed on her."

"Oh Ginny's going to have a field day when she hears Hermione's spent the night by her boyfriend's." muttered Harry, "What else?"

"Pettigrew was there. The cowardly lard ran off and apparatted before I realized who he was. Sorry." spoke Draco looking to Harry for the first time.

"Don't worry about it. Now all we have to do is wait-"

BAM

"-on Ron." said Harry as they ran to the nearby nursery.

"Well do you boy?" he seethed leaning towards Pettigrew's crumpled body.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Than you know what your new orders are. Don't fail me again." answered Dolohov turning away from the injured man with a flourish of his robes.

"I won't fail again."

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it. Truly." she answered happily as she stepped towards him, lifting her hand to wrap around the back of his neck which she quickly pulled down so she could peck him on his lips releasing him almost as soon as she grabbed him. An unimaginable grin on both of their faces.

"Goodnight Jacob." she whispered opening than closing the door behind her, leaning against it waiting to hear any sort of reaction from him.

It was a full two minutes before he shook his head and whispered a quick, "Awe, hells yeah!" before quickly covering and mumbling back, "Goodnight Hermione." and making his way across the hallway and into his room.

After Hermione heard his own door close, she happily skipped, Yes Hermione Jean Granger skipped to her bed and did an even more un-Hermione like thing to do, she jumped onto her bed and squealed into her pillow just like every preteen girl did after their crush asked them to go steady in every underrated romance comedy you've ever scene.

The two had more in common than their first official kiss now though for both of their thoughts were mimicking the other as they promised they would think more of it later.

'Oh crap. Now I really have to tell her soon.'

'Bugger. Now he'll need to know what I am.'

'This is going to go great.' they both thought sighing into their pillows before drifting off to sleep finally.

The two slowly moved themselves closer to each other. For Hermione it was like an unknown force beckoning her to close the distance between their lips to be connected to each other, started there and maybe not stopping until completely together. For Jacob it was the same only the force that was beckoning was a little more known to him.

Unfortunately the two of them forcefully threw themselves from the other as Billy grabbed something and started banging it on the floor followed by his very loud yells.

"I might be one of the cool parents, but I'm not that damn cool. I don't wanna hear you two stop talking until you're in separate rooms. I'm too old to be a grandpa just yet!"

…

Now:

…

"Good morning, Bella, Uncle Charlie!" exclaimed Hermione giddily skipping into her uncle's kitchen.

"All right, I'm going to Billy's to kill Jacob. Only one reason you'd be this happy." Charlie muttered pocketing his gun quite seriously.

"No Uncle Charlie!" yelled Hermione grabbing onto the older man's arm and leading him to his favorite chair.

"I just realized that Bella and I should come clean to you about some things." Hermione spoke quickly grabbing onto Bella's arm as she noticed her trying to escape upstairs.

"Bella, here, is going to go first." Hermione deadpanned dragging Bella until she stood in front of her.

"Hi daddy." started Bella as she heard Charlie mutter, "Oh geez this is gonna be good. Kid never calls me Dad, let alone daddy."

"I-, I'm pregnant." she spoke barely audible to Hermione let alone her father, though by some unfortunate miracle he heard.

"Right so like I was saying I'm going to Italy to kill Edward. I'll see you girls in a few weeks." he replied instead taking his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder as Hermione heard Bella let out a sob.

The first real tears she had cried since the night Edward left her.

"Uncle Charlie you can't kill Edward." Hermione spoke trying to steady herself and her cousin

"And why the hell not?" he seethed more angry after he saw his only child's tears.

"It's pretty hard killing something that's already dead."

…

"I don't understand why you have to be the one to babysit me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." ground out Bella glaring at her cousin's blonde headed friend.

"Uh huh. So that's why you've done such a bang up job with the red-headed vampire?" questioned Draco more than highly annoyed with the situation apparently however neither was more so than Hermione herself.

"Bella. Draco. I'll put it on really thick that way it might be enough to register into your heads. You both have little choice in this matter; I mean you both do of course but let's face it, as a human you're hard core as all hell Bella but against vampires and wizards not so much. And let's face it Draco but ever since you and Blaise started working with Harry and Ron you've developed just as much of that damned hero complex as the both of them combined. So why don't we stop arguing in front of me for my own sanity before I hex the both of you!" yelled Hermione her hair an even bigger frizzy mess than usual.

At both of their nods however her hair seemed to deflate and her eyes were brought back to their natural mirth. "Great, I think I'll make tea."

"Still don't like you." Bella muttered angrily

"Ditto." bit back Draco dramatically.

He was gonna have fun with her.

…

It was about three days since Bella and Hermione came clean about their personal lives. Two days since her Uncle Charlie and Bella met Draco and today they were going to meet Harry and Ginny. At least officially.

The only one she had yet to reveal her secret to were Jacob and the Cullens. The Cullens were no longer an issue at least until they figured out that Edward left Bella pregnant and alone. Jacob however was a bit more complicated. It had been about four months since she first met Jacob, and three since she realized she might like him as more than a friend, and that kiss that happened between them last night. It was nothing that she had ever experienced before with anyone else. She felt without a doubt that even if nothing more came from their relationship, Jacob would now and forever be bound to her very self for the rest of their lives. It was something her very magic guaranteed her. Jacob would always be there for her, she was sure of it.

It was just putting him in the situation that would have anyone else leaving her a bit more complicated than she initially thought.

…

"I- I'm pregnant."

"You know most women usually sleep with me before they accuse me of being the father." Draco said with a raised eyebrow that seemed to raise higher as a smirk grew on his face due to the blush decorating her cheeks.

"I wasn't accusing you of being the father. Edward is. It's just considering you're my body guard as far as Hermione is concerned. I thought you might need to know." she defended.

"I probably would." Draco agreed eventually, "Edward was one of those vampires, wasn't he?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. The one with the copper hair." Bella answered, "He doesn't even know. And I doubt Alice is even looking for me."

"I wouldn't understand why not, Alice is probably bitching at him as we speak and trying to figure out a way to apologize to you now for her brother's stupidity."

"I doubt it, but thanks for making me feel better." Bella smiled.

"I wasn't saying it to make you feel better. It was merely an observation stating that Edward is a dumbass." Draco said with a smile

"Really, I used to think he was kind of perfect." Bella said sadly

"Honestly, perfect is just the new fucked up." Draco said sitting next to her and awkwardly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides at least you can't be labeled a necrophiliac any more."

Bella definitely understood why Hermione kept Draco around, he was assey, but he definitely had a way with words.

"What's this?"

Draco's voice brought her out of her silent musings of the man next to her very quickly as she felt him pick up her right wrist and gaze intently at the teeth marks of James.

What little color she had in her cheeks drained away and the last thing she saw before blackness overtook her vision was Draco's worried face.

…

Charlie really didn't know where to put himself at the current moment. Being a cop he witnessed a lot of crazy shit before but a witch niece, a vampire ex-boyfriend and a pregnant Bella he honestly didn't know how to handle it. It was information overload on a supernatural degree.

And he at least knew for sure he didn't like it.

Edward and the other Cullens were vampires, who left his daughter and probably didn't even know she was pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather of a half-human, half-vampire crossbreed and he didn't exactly know how to deal with that. Unfortunately that was the simple part of his new life.

His little niece, his daughter's best friend since they were two and three years old, is a witch. A witch, who didn't lie when she said that a homicidal maniac wasn't trying to kill her, it was more like fifteen to twenty homicidal maniacs who used to follow the first one that were now after her and her friends. And because he and Bella were related to Hermione that put them in danger as well.

And the worst part was he couldn't even tell Billy about all of this. And tonight was the night he and Bella met Harry Potter and his fiance Ginny Weasley, Hermione's closest friends from back home who un-coincidently just happened to be a wizard and witch respectively.

The most depressing part was it was only Tuesday. The week hadn't even begun yet.

…

[2 days earlier]

"Hello?" Hermione's voice could be heard over the roar of her engine starting.

"I hear your truck starting. I hope you don't have plans." Jacob's laughing voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Now that you mention it. I met this really sweet boy when I first moved here and he's finally gathered enough guts and asked me out. He's lucky he's so handsome or else I doubt I would be freezing in my truck wearing nothing but a bikini and jeans. And all so he can take me cliff diving."

"Wow what a douchebag. If I was him I would at least plan to take you to dinner after." Jacob smiled on his end of the phone.

"He might be, he does have his moments after all. I'm putting my faith in him tonight and I'm sure he won't disappoint. I'm sure whatever he does though I'll have fun. If not I'm sure I could always leave him for his father. Now that man always knows a way to make me laugh."

"That, my dear Hermione, is wrong on so many levels." muttered Jacob almost darkly.

"I'll pick you up at your house in fifteen." she laughed

"I'll be ready in ten." he agreed.

"See ya Jacob."

"Fifteen minutes." he reminded and then the line went dead.

"Fifteen minutes." she just hoped she was making the right decision.

…

"!"

Hermione's scream was muffled as Jacob tucked her body towards his own wrapping her around his warm arms as the two plummeted into the ocean. Even still his laughter also helped cloud her own voice. She also couldn't help but notice as she heard his laughter a smile lit up as she subconsciously snuggled into his warmth. A loud splash was the thing that officially silenced her thought and inner monologue as a numbing cloud wafted over her entire body. The cold pins that stabbed at her skin lasted all of a second before Jacob's natural warmth clouded over that awful feeling.

It was with a slight start did she realize Jacob had already pulled himself and her to the surface and she was able to breath again, though for some reason the pull that always made her want to gravitate towards the younger boy was twice as strong as it normally was and her ability to take in oxygen was evading her mind. The only thing she ever wanted was to get lost within Jacob's very being.

It was only when she finally noticed Jacob lean in closer to her did her brain begin to function again and she took a deep breath before leaning towards him as well. Surprisingly though and much to Hermione's confusion and disappointment Jacob pulled away first and spoke, "We should probably get you out of this water before you freeze to death." it did not escape her notice of how much more huskier his voice sounded than usual.

The trek towards the sand felt as though it took an eternity and despite their almost kiss there was no awkwardness between the two. Jacob had yet to release his hold on her as they walked towards their dry clothes, Hermione let out a contented sigh causing Jacob to reveal a slight smirk.

Ever the gentlemen Jacob turned around to allow Hermione some form of privacy as she dried off with the towel before putting on her jeans and tank top over her bathing suit. She had to admit Jacob's chivalrous act was pretty good, she only caught him sneaking a peek at her twice which if what Draco and Blaise told her had any semblance of truth it was more courtesy than Ron ever showed her.

After dressing she walked to Jacob tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention which he very eagerly gave her, "So I met your friends, met your dad, went on a date with you, and …" she trailed off stepping even closer to the shocked Jacob, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same to her.

"… you have yet to kiss me." she breathed leaning upwards to meet Jacob halfway which he eagerly gave into.

As their lips met, Hermione found that the pull she felt towards Jacob lighten significantly almost as if this is what it wanted all this time. She found that if that was all there was to it she and Jacob should have kissed a lot sooner than what they allowed. It was so much more than fireworks it was more like a fire working its way from her soul to spread throughout her entire body which only heated her being more being pressed against Jacob's body. It only strengthened her resolve of what she was about to do even more. So upon thinking of that, despite the fact the pull wanted her to remain within Jacob's arms, she slowly withdrew from his warmth, placing one last peck on his lips she removed herself from the now ecstatic boy.

"Jacob." she spoke sweetly, a lone tear falling from her eyes, "I'm really sorry. I … I think I could fall in love with you." she said even more softly,

"Hermione." Jacob asked confused though he couldn't say anymore as Hermione's own voice cut him off,

"Obliviate."

A dazed look appeared on the shifter's face as every memory of Hermione erased itself from his mind, he later wondered why he smelt fresh tears and lilies at the beach and even what he was doing there in the first place, and why his wolf seemed so sad like he knew some big sad secret he wasn't sharing.

…

[Normal Time – 2 days after Hermione/Jacob's date]

"Harry. Ginny." Hermione smiled hugging both her friends leading them towards her truck a little too happily for either Harry or Ginny's tastes.

"Mione." Harry began,

"Did something happen with you and that kid?" finished Ginny almost running to keep up with the older girl.

"He's a muggle an ordinary, magic free, completely brilliant and handsome muggle. And I obliviated him." Hermione spoke softly allowing the first of her tears to fall as Ginny hugged her to herself.

"It's alright. Maybe once all this is over …" Ginny trailed off,

"What? I tell him the truth. 'Hey Jake, even though I could eventually see myself with you I had to erase your memories because I have magical bad guys trying to kill me and my friends and if we get any closer to each other they would have come after you, so how about we try this whole dating thing again.' Yeah I picture that going over very well, Gin." Hermione ranted her tears long tried since the beginning of her rant, "Let's just go and make sure Draco and Bella haven't killed each other yet."

"You mean you really did leave them alone together?" asked Harry incredulously, "I thought you were just joking."

…

"… so that's how I found out that Edward and his family are vampires." finished Bella the look on her face implying she had waited a very long time to tell someone the secret she held onto for so long.

"Wow. I know you've gotten mad at me for saying your beloved Edward is a dumbass but … Edward … is … a … dumb … ass …" Draco repeated himself as Bella finished her story, he interrupted her again before she began what he no doubt knew would have been a very well worded speech.

"Draco, the guy just left her pregnant and alone, I doubt calling him a dumbass is what Bella needs right now." reprimanded Hermione as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh would you feel better if it came from you, Granger? Just so you know though, we've been arguing over these vampire's intelligence since you've left us here." the annoyance in Draco's voice was their for them all to hear, though before either Hermione or Ginny could once more scold the young man, Bella's voice rang out.

"We haven't been arguing, we've just been talking really, really loudly." Bella obviously never screamed before in her life, it had always been her talking really, really loud. Hermione had just learned something new.

"Well maybe you should practice talking really, really quietly." Draco shot back smirking slightly causing Hermione and Ginny to look at each other shocked.

"Oh Merlin!" the two witches exclaimed at the same time excitedly.

They hadn't seen Draco act like this since before he and Daphne broke up.

He liked Bella and he didn't even realize it yet.

Apparently Hermione had just learned two new things tonight.

"Oi! Do you know exactly how hard it was to find you guys? Had me looking all over the bloody place for you lot."

Make that three.

Ron had better leave before her Uncle Charlie came home or else they'd have more to worry about than nomad vampires and rogue wizards.

…

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	19. Chapter 19

Lunar Love Chapter 19

…

Previously:

…

Apparently Hermione had just learned two new things tonight.

"Oi! Do you know exactly how hard it was to find you guys? Had me looking all over the bloody place for you lot."

Make that three.

Ron had better leave before her Uncle Charlie came home or else they'd have more to worry about than nomad vampires and rogue wizards.

As their lips met, Hermione found that the pull she felt towards Jacob lighten significantly almost as if this is what it wanted all this time. She found that if that was all there was to it she and Jacob should have kissed a lot sooner than what they allowed. It was so much more than fireworks it was more like a fire working its way from her soul to spread throughout her entire body which only heated her being more being pressed against Jacob's body. It only strengthened her resolve of what she was about to do even more. So upon thinking of that, despite the fact the pull wanted her to remain within Jacob's arms, she slowly withdrew from his warmth, placing one last peck on his lips she removed herself from the now ecstatic boy.

"Jacob." she spoke sweetly, a lone tear falling from her eyes, "I'm really sorry. I … I think I could fall in love with you." she said even more softly,

"Hermione." Jacob asked confused though he couldn't say anymore as Hermione's own voice cut him off,

"Obliviate."

A dazed look appeared on the shifter's face as every memory of Hermione erased itself from his mind, he later wondered why he smelt fresh tears and lilies at the beach and even what he was doing there in the first place, and why his wolf seemed so sad like he knew some big sad secret he wasn't sharing.

"Let's just go and make sure Draco and Bella haven't killed each other yet."

"You mean you really did leave them alone together?" asked Harry incredulously, "I thought you were just joking."

Charlie really didn't know where to put himself at the current moment.

Edward and the other Cullens were vampires, who left his daughter and probably didn't even know she was pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather of a half-human, half-vampire crossbreed and he didn't exactly know how to deal with that. Unfortunately that was the simple part of his new life.

His little niece, his daughter's best friend since they were two and three years old, is a witch. A witch who didn't lie when she said that a homicidal maniac wasn't trying to kill her, it was more like fifteen to twenty homicidal maniacs who used to follow the first one that were now after her and her friends. And because he and Bella were related to Hermione that put them in danger as well.

And he at least knew for sure he didn't like it.

…

Now:

…

Hermione didn't even see Ron as Harry and Draco maneuvered themselves in front of her to block both his view from her and vice versa.

"Who's the chit?" asked Ron quite loudly, Hermione couldn't help but let out the unladylike snort fall from her mouth drawing the red head's attention to her though Harry and Draco refused to move themselves out of her way.

And that was completely fine by her.

If they wanted to be childish she was going to be childish.

Petty, maybe. Juvenile, pretty much. But after the emotional drain of erasing the boy she might have actually been in love with's memory, she wasn't really in the mood for formalities right now. So with all her might she jumped on top of both ex- Quidditch players' shoulders and made them steady both her and themselves so she can answer her ex boyfriend's question.

"This, Ronald, you insensitive git, is my cousin Bella." she almost growled out the warning, even Ron could detect the hidden undertones of a threat behind her clenched words. He let out a very audible gulp of unnecessary air and turned towards the now shocked girl and stuttered out a very weak, "Pleased t-to meet you."

"You too Ron. I've heard a lot of things about you. So has my dad. You might want to leave before he comes back. He's a cop so … he's kind of allowed to shoot you." she said taking in her cousin's ex. She had to admit he was cute, lean like Harry though he had more muscular shoulders like Jacob and Draco. His red hair was a dead give away to who he was though, it was pretty obvious that he and Ginny were related.

The quiet chuckles of Harry and Draco brought them all back to reality though, and Bella found herself blushing quietly as she noticed the look Ginny sent herself, Draco, Ron and Hermione. She wasn't exactly being subtle with it either so when Ron cleared his throat nervously as if he wasn't quite sure how to begin this obviously very serious conversation, she looked pointedly at her cousin and Ginny and asked them if they would mind helping her in the kitchen.

She noticed Ron glare menacingly towards Draco and Harry as he tried to diffuse an obvious incoming fight between the two before she could no longer see them and Ginny and Hermione led her to the table as Hermione began cooking and moving about the kitchen.

It wasn't really the fact of what Hermione was cooking because she was pretty sure it would have happened no matter what she made, but as soon as Hermione put the simple grilled cheese in front of her she was already out of her chair and running towards the waste bin to empty the few items already in her stomach.

Once she was finished she found herself being led to the kitchen sink by Ginny as Hermione handed her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out. She might've been sick but she didn't fail to notice the two witches send knowing glances at each other as though having a mental conversation about her.

"All right, what does the muggle not know that you two do?" she asked, she meant for it to come out jovially but much like her cousin, after her little vomiting episode, she wasn't really in the mood and she found her voice coming out gruffer than she intended. She saw the two share secret glances with each other again until Ginny finally sighed and told her what was going on.

"Well when Hermione first told me you were pregnant and the father was a vampire, Harry and I scoured the entire library at the manor to see if any cases there were similar to yours." Bella found herself inching closer to the young woman waiting to hear an answer.

"Well?" she asked perhaps a bit too impatiently, though she didn't have to think of it for too long before Ginny sighed again and answered her.

"We didn't find anything." she said sadly, "Besides the normal immortal child where an adult vampire bites a human child and they start the change from that. There was nothing about a half-breed born of a human and vampire that we could find. So instead we did some brainstorming of our own." she stopped to look at Hermione's shocked face, "Yes been spending too much time with the resident bookworm, I suppose. Anyway we came up with quite a few theories but I think there's one coming into play now. You're hungry all the time right?" asked Ginny gently seeing Bella's eyes light up and at the girl's quick nod continued, "But regular human food is something you can't hold down anymore." again Bella nodded, followed by Ginny's own nod, "Then maybe it's time we fed you something other than human food." she hinted as Hermione's eyes go wide with realization then her face green with nausea,

"Oh bloody hell, that's nasty." she muttered quietly shaking her head as if it would get the realization out of her head,

"What? What is it?" asked Bella nervously

"Blood. You need to drink blood for the baby." Ginny answered as Harry walked into the room a contemplative look on his face.

"Ron said he saw something in the forest. Oh and something to help with the thought of Bella drinking blood, how about we try some of those pops from Honeydukes."

"That would be wonderful. Would you mind going?" asked Hermione hopefully not wanting to leave her cousin alone.

"Sure," Harry answered then shrugged, "I'll just make a portkey and flash over real quick." he said then continued, "Oh Hermione, Draco punched Ron in the mouth, that's why I was coming in here." he announced as the three girls ran in the living room Ginny returning three seconds later but before she could say anything Harry answered,

"I know. Ice Mice." he said nodding at his wife who smiled happily before leaving the room. He grabbed a napkin and pulled out his wand and waited to cast the familiar spell until he heard the swish of the door once more and answered for his wife again.

"Fizzing Whizbees too." he mentally wrote down as his wife smiled and walked up to him pecking him on the lips, before stating,

"Chocoballs too. Ha! Take that Potter!" she shouted before skipping out the kitchen, before returning once more a few seconds later, though Harry once again spoke for her, "Jelly Slugs and Peppermint Toads."

"Damn it!" she yelled already having swung the door shut on her way out causing Harry to laugh gleefully at his wife's antics finally saying the spell and leaving with a tug on his navel.

…

"Really Ron, what were you thinking?" asked Hermione irritably as she held a towel to her friend's bloody nose.

"The dumbass wasn't, that's his problem." grumbled Draco irritably as he held an ice pack to his cheek while Bella dabbed at his busted lip.

"Draco." Hermione warned, pressing a little to hardly to Ron's nose, earning a 'Bloody hell, woman!' from him.

"Death Eaters are in the area and you two are going to go and act childish by getting into a fist fight!" yelled Ginny annoyed, "You're both dumbasses!" she shrieked

"So says the 'Ice Mice Princess.'" Draco sneered good naturally though after her loss against Harry it was her turn not to be in a good mood. Having to deal with this sort of thing was just the icing to her ice mice.

"You really don't want to fucking go there, Ferret Boy." Ginny threatened earning snorts from Ron and Hermione along with a very intrigued Bella.

"Ferret Boy?" she questioned lightly grabbing hold of his ice-pack when he moved it too roughly against his face and moving it more gently back into place. Draco stared at her for a while before muttering an almost unheard, "Thanks." Bella just smiled in return, looking back towards Hermione and Ron.

Bella, upon looking at the two realized, they were much like herself and Jacob. Everyone expected them to get together. Looking at how her cousin and best friend corresponded though, even though Ron and her together would be safe, easy even, it seemed wrong that she dated anyone before Jacob. Actually the way Jacob and Hermione moved was as if gravity coordinated the two towards each other. Though despite the fact of obvious attraction between the Quileute and witch, Bella definitely noticed that Ron and Hermione moved in a certain way together almost as if they knew what the other would say and do before even they did. 'It was weird.' she decided at last before shaking her head as her thoughts continued, 'Who the hell am I trying to kid on that one though, here I am, a simple human pregnant with a vampire hybrid baby, icing some pureblooded wizard's face. Nothing about this situation is normal.'

"So you guys all went to Hogwarts?" asked Bella drawing attention to herself rather than bask in the tense silence. What she wasn't expecting was the glare Ron and Draco sent her cousin's way or even more shocking was the blush that dusted Hermione's tan cheeks following their looks.

"You told her about Hogwarts?" demanded Ron while Draco nodded his head in agreement.

'Great the first time they agree and it's to argue about me.' Bella thought despondently.

"Does need to know basis mean anything to anyone anymore!" the blond almost yelled as their family's infamous temper came out to play in Hermione.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Draco Malfoy. And Ron get that smug look off of your face. If there is anyone you two should yell at for this it's Harry! He's the one who said they should probably know everything now that the Death Eaters have followed me here." Hermione realized her mistake as soon as the last word left her mouth, and it would be just her their luck that Harry return, arms full of candy, as soon as she sold him out to their two friends.

'Thank Merlin for Ginny.' her mind quickly thought as Ginny stepped protectively in front of her very confused husband, her wand and very pregnant stomach pointing at the two older wizards, her voice coming out threateningly; in a way you just knew the bat bogey hex was on the tip of her tongue.

"If I were you two … I'd tread very carefully concerning my husband, especially considering he's holding mine and Bella's food." the threat would have been humorous, Hermione and Bella noted, if Ginny wasn't looking ready to draw blood.

"I don't know what's going on," began Harry attempting to rotate the candy around in his arms to fix his now askew glasses, "but I agree with my wife. As far as I'm concerned there shall be no threatening or maiming of the food holding bespectacled wizard." Harry said confidently motioning for Ginny to take a seat by Bella as he handed them each their own candy.

Bella took the offered candy and noticed the clear wrapper sealed encircling around what appeared to be a shimmering cherry lollipop, but she knew better.

By the time she looked up Ginny's teeth were already chattering from her Ice Mice and it was Harry's turn to lecture the older girl.

"We won't know if they help until you try." he coaxed gently, "They aren't made from human or wizards' blood. Just dragons'. It's not poisonous promise." he comforted at her dubious look, laughing quietly at the determined look she gained upon opening the wrapper and literally stuffing the thing in her mouth and deciphering whether or not she liked the taste or not.

It might have been minutes as the five magics looked expectantly at Bella to hear her opinion of the sweet.

She took the candy out with a loud pop and licked her lips slightly before stating quite clearly, "I think I'm going to hell but damn if this isn't good." she finished putting the blood candy back into her mouth as Hermione pressed a little too harshly against Ron's nose before standing and moving over to her cousin checking her over with the few medical diagnostics spells she learned on their little camping trip two years earlier.

"Well your blood pressure is going back up, your iron levels are returning to normal, and your cheeks are even beginning to gain color and are looking less sallow." Hermione said quite happily, "After you eat a couple more, you might be able to handle regular food again." she said quite hopefully

"Hopefully." Bella agreed, happily opening the second candy, "This is so disgusting but it tastes so good." she moaned around the treat.

"Well have to agree with you on the disgusting part." muttered Ron loudly, wincing quite painfully as Ginny's hand connected to the back of his head.

"You should just ignore him, Bella. The rest of us do." said Ginny happily the chattering of her teeth coming to a stop just as she placed a red Jelly Slug on her tongue.

"Gee thanks, Gin. I can just feel the love in the air." Ron muttered sarcastically as a tense silence settled in the room before Bella broke it with a pop, removing the sweet from her mouth, "Well this is going to be fun waiting for Charlie to get back home."

…

Billy Black was confused. And personally, being an elder and advisor to a bunch of hormonal teenaged wolves, someone had to try and act severely strange and unusual for that to have happened. Jacob Black, rightful Alpha to the entire pack and future chief of their tribe, an imprinted wolf and his own son was indeed acting severely strange and unusual for him to feel this way. Jacob had gone exactly three hours forty-two minutes and roughly around twenty-three seconds since his little date with Hermione and has spoken of everything under the sun except for the young woman he imprinted on. And quite frankly, despite being a little relieved of the sudden withdrawal of fun minutely surprising facts of Hermione Granger, it just wasn't right for him to go so long without mentioning her name. The other imprinted wolves could attest to that.

"We're out of milk." Jacob sighed tiredly before continuing to pour Frosted Flakes into the giant salad bowl before eating the cereal dry.

"Have to run into town to go get some more then. We'll go to Forks to do it. Emma and James are still at the Makah reservation." mumbled Billy quietly discerning Jacob's expression. It was depressed, never changing since Jacob's supposedly failed date with his imprint.

"Jake … is there something you wanna talk about? Hermione, maybe?" asked the elder man willingly

"Hermione?" asked Jake confused, "The name kind of sounds familiar." he conceded, "Aha! That's Bella's younger cousin that's coming from England to visit right?"

"Yes but Jake …" Billy stopped seeing Jacob's look on his face, he hid his own shock and confusion from his son and muttered quietly he was sure if his son wasn't a shifter he'd have missed his next words, "Never mind. I think I need to call Harry and Old Quil."

"Sure, sure." Jake muttered.

He opened his mouth at the thought of letting his dad know he was going to see Bella but his wolf took over his senses and the urge he was normally used to when thinking of the older girl from Arizona was no longer there.

"Have you seen Bella lately Dad?" asked the taller boy to his father. A sigh of disappointment left Jake's lips as his father nodded his head in a negative gesture.

"She's been busy getting things ready for her cousin I'm sure. If you want I could call Charlie invite them over for a bon fire. There's another one coming up this weekend if you'd like?" asked Billy taking in Jake's face carefully.

Before Jacob could retort an answer though a wolf's howl could be heard through the forest and Jacob once more sighed before shaking his head at his father, "Never mind. I'm sure I'll see her when I see her."

"You better get going then." said Billy sagely though he need not have told Jacob anything for the shifter was already leaving through the back door, cut offs already off before he left the inside of the house.

"What the hell?" Billy muttered to himself five minutes later, still in the same position his son last saw him. He barely remembered wheeling himself around and dialing Harry's number until he heard his friend's gruff voice on the other side of the line and his own words shocked him out of his stupor.

"We need to get to Old Quil. Have you ever heard of a wolf getting amnesia and forgetting he's imprinted?"

It took him five seconds to repeat himself after Harry asked him to. Five minutes to stop his friends raucous laughter. And another fifteen to finally get to Old Quil's.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Wolf Love


	20. Chapter 20

Lunar Love Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: The phone call between Rosalie and Edward was taken from Miss Stephenie Meyer only it's been tweaked a little to better fit this story. I own nothing.

…

Previously:

….

"We didn't find anything." she said sadly, "Besides the normal immortal child where an adult vampire bites a human child and they start the change from that. There was nothing about a half-breed born of a human and vampire that we could find. So instead we did some brainstorming of our own." she stopped to look at Hermione's shocked face,

"Oh bloody hell, that's nasty." she muttered quietly shaking her head as if it would get the realization out of her head,

"What? What is it?" asked Bella nervously

"Blood. You need to drink blood for the baby."

"What the hell?" Billy muttered to himself five minutes later, still in the same position his son last saw him. He barely remembered wheeling himself around and dialing Harry's number until he heard his friend's gruff voice on the other side of the line and his own words shocked him out of his stupor.

"We need to get to Old Quil. Have you ever heard of a wolf getting amnesia and forgetting he's imprinted?"

It took him five seconds to repeat himself after Harry asked him to. Five minutes to stop his friends raucous laughter. And another fifteen to finally get to Old Quil's.

…

Now:

…

"What?" asked Old Quil quite clearly shocked at what the other two Elders of their tribe told him.

"Jacob has forgotten about his imprint." said Billy sagely, "His memory didn't even jog when I said her name." he clarified for the older man whose eyes widened ever so slightly at the news.

Old Quil put his pipe down and let out a very tiring sigh before looking towards the other two men sadly, "I have never seen or heard of such sorcery. Our wolves, our children should be immune to such controversies like this."

"Is there anything you can do to fix it?" asked Harry quietly finally able to look at Old Quil directly. To say having the imprint bond completely forgotten like this is a shocking understatement. One Harry nor Billy nor even Old Quil wanted to question.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I personally can do to fix this." said Old Quil but held up his wrinkled hand to stop the onslaught of words from spewing from his old friends' mouths. "However I'm sure if Jacob imprinted on her once he will do so again." relayed Old Quil causing the other two Natives to take on a very contemplative look.

…

"Thank goodness you're back to eating regular food." Hermione muttered placing the chowder in front of Bella before sitting down at her own place at the table. Just as she was about to take a bite though two sets of glaring eyes began drilling holes through the middle of her forehead so she did the thing she knew the two men in front of her would do. She glared right the hell back at Draco and Ron then vaguely gestured to Harry's apparent direction before speaking.

"Aren't you two older than him? Look at that! He's being a big boy and fixing his own bowl of food perhaps you should do the same." threatened Hermione discreetly smirking as she noticed the wizards' glares intensified as the giggling coming from Bella and Ginny grew a little more louder.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to retort back to the witch, the front door was heard opening and everyone besides Bella and Ginny tensed as they awaited who had entered the house. It was when Hermione recognized the footsteps did she allow her body to relax and finally take a taste of the meal she prepared. Harry and Draco noticing Hermione's now lax position quickly schooled their features to do the same, yet it was only until Ginny glared at Ron and managed to kick him in the shin from under the table, did he too relax.

"Oh wow. Something smells good in here!" shouted a familiar yet tired voice.

Charlie Swan upon entering his kitchen stared at everyone sitting at his table. It was exactly as he had expected. Everyone Hermione had described from her school that was now in the states was here. More specifically they were here in his kitchen.

"Hermione. Bella." the chief of police nodded politely towards his niece and daughter moving to grab himself a bowl. As he finally managed to reach one he turned around suddenly and said clear as day, "Hermione's magical little friends." before continuing towards the chowder Hermione had prepared for everyone. When he had enough, he started walking out of the room stopping only once to stop in front of the red headed wizard.

"Ronald Weasley?" he asked quietly looking directly at the boy. Only the empathic look the man displays for interrogation was on his face at the moment. Ron barely managed a quivering 'Yes sir.' before Charlie removed one of his hands from his bowl and lovingly patted his pistol three times before leaving with a deadly whisper, "I don't like you." followed shortly by a quick, "I'm gonna be eating in my room girls; lots of paperwork!"

"Well that went better than expected." murmured Hermione quietly as Bella quickly nodded her head in agreement taking a bite from her broth, muttering along the way, "Thought for sure he would've gotten shot."

Ron merely glared at the older muggle girl while Harry and Ginny covertly covered there tracks by coughing quietly, Draco and Hermione however had no such qualms as the ever articulate Malfoy heir snorted loudly and Hermione refused to not let Ron see the ever growing cheshire grin on her face.

…

The Death Eaters were speedily walking through the corridor of the decrepit old building, harsh whispers leaving their mouths as they spoke of their new leader and his plans.

"The girl erased his memories apparently." whispered a grave voice a little too loudly for comfort.

"Shut up you moron!" spoke the other voice just as loudly, quickly lowering his volume as he continued, "Don't want anyone overhearing. I don't know what the bloody hell is so important about that. If the brat doesn't remember her anymore he's no use to us anymore."

"Still it's curious isn't it?" asked the first man, "She has never bothered with any of her kind since entering our world …"

"It still doesn't matter obviously he isn't-"

"Don't you idiots have something better to do then speak of the little tart currently attempting to ruin my plans?"

"No sir!" they both yelled, startled and rushing to attention,

"Then perhaps you should do as you are told and continue with your work." the cloaked figure merely glared at them when they didn't take the hint, "Well I don't have all day to babysit you imbeciles, I have a lovely red-haired vampire I need to be meeting."

Still the two stared open-slack jawed at their leader.

"Leave. NOW!" he ordered quite brutally allowing a force of his magic out to push away the two henchmen.

"They seem even dumber than my children." cooed a velvety soft voice from the shadows.

"You have no idea. You should merely be grateful you have yet to meet Petigrew."

…

A slightly shadowed skewed version of Bella sitting down on a couch next to a very handsome human boy could be made out.

If she could look closely she would notice Bella fading to darkness, seemingly blending into the surrounding areas, while the other boy would almost look directly at her then cloak himself from her view. Every time Alice would attempt to see into Bella's future something of this affect would occur and quite frankly it was annoying the ever living tar out of her. Well sort of.

She could only view the two of them from far away almost like she was watching through an old beat up satellite TV trying to make it past the film of static, the closer she tried to really get in and understand the show. She didn't like it. Especially taking into consideration that she was used to high definition and surround sound.

Not to mention the further within the next four months she tried looking into Bella's future the less she appeared, however if she were to look past that time by a few weeks Bella could be seen in her visions. Visions filled with glimpses of Bella, Charlie, Hermione and that boy from earlier, that clearly knew how to block himself from her sight should the need arise. Hell she had even seen that by this time next year Rene would be with both Hermione and Bella though the before-mentioned woman did not look too thrilled about that.

The one thing was for certain right now though. If Bella continued on her path it won't be Jacob nor Edward who would become the permanent fixture for her life.

"Alice dear, is everything alright?" questioned a gentle voice from the door. Alice quickly plastered on a pretend smile and decided to think of these sublime thoughts of her visions for later.

"I think so. Has Edward answered any of our calls yet?" asked Alice attempting to change the subject though Esme's knowing gaze reversed the conversation right back where it started.

"Darling you know Edward doesn't want you looking for Bella." she tried to console gently.

"And I told Edward that I don't care. Bella was my best friend. I don't like how he made us all leave her like that. I've seen her in my visions Esme. If it weren't for Hermione I think she might have done something stupid."

"Well thank goodness for Hermione then huh?" asked the elder vampire, "Your eyes are black Alice. Did you need to go hunting soon?"

"I can manage for a few more hours." the pixie replied nodding her head sagely, "I have to call Edward there's something he should know." she whispered the last part quietly to herself before a flash went off in her eyes and she began calling for Rosalie.

…

The phone in my pocket vibrated again.

It was the twenty-fifth time in twenty- four hours. I thought about opening the phone, at least seeing who was trying to contact me. Perhaps it was important. Maybe Carlisle needed me.

I thought about it, but I did not move.

I wasn't precisely sure where I was. Some dark attic crawl space, full of rats and spiders. The spiders ignored me, and the rats gave me a wide berth. The air was thick with the heavy scents of cooking oil, rancid meat, human sweat, and the nearly solid layer of pollution that was actually visible in the humid air, like a black film over everything. Below me, four stories of a rickety ghetto tenement teamed with life. I didn't bother to separate the thoughts from the voices—they made a big, loud Spanish clamor that I didn't listen to. I just let the sounds bounce off me.

Meaningless.

All of it was meaningless.

My very existence was meaningless.

The whole world was meaningless.

My forehead pressed against my knees, and I wondered how much longer I would be able to stand this.

Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe, if my attempt was doomed to failure anyway, I should stop torturing myself and just go back...

The idea was so powerful, so healing—like the words contained a strong anesthetic, washing away the mountain of pain I was buried under—that it made me gasp, made me dizzy.

I could leave now, I could go back. Bella's face, always behind the lids of my eyes, smiled at me. It was a smile of welcome, of forgiveness, but it did not have the affect my subconscious probably intended it to have. Of course I could not go back. What was my pain, after all, in comparison to her happiness?

She should be able to smile, free from fear and danger. Free from a longing for a soulless future. She deserved better than that. She deserved better than me. When she left this world, she would go to a place that was forever barred to me, no matter how I conducted myself here.

The idea of that final separation was so much more intense than the pain I already had. My body shook with it. When Bella went on to the place where she belonged and I never could, I would not linger here behind. There must be oblivion. There must be relief.

That was my hope, but there were no guarantees. To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub, I quoted to myself. Even when I was ash, would I somehow still feel the torture of her loss?

I shuddered again.

And, damn it, I'd promised. I'd promised her that I wouldn't haunt her life again, bring my black demons into it. I wasn't going back on my word. Couldn't I do anything right by her? Anything at all?

The idea of returning to the cloudy little town that would always be my true home on this planet snaked through my thoughts again.

Just to check. Just to see that she's well and safe and happy. Not to interfere. She would never know I was there...

No. Damn it, no. The phone vibrated again. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," I growled.

I could use the distraction, I supposed. I flipped the phone open and registered the numbers with the first shock I'd felt in half a year.

Why would Rosalie be calling me? She was the one person who was probably enjoying my absence.

There must be something truly wrong if she needed to talk to me. Suddenly worried for my family, I hit the send button.

"What?" I asked tensely.

"Oh, wow. Edward answered the phone. I feel so honored." As soon as I heard her tone, I knew my family was fine. She must just be bored.

It was hard to guess at her motives without her thoughts as a guide. Rosalie had never made much sense to me. Her impulses were usually founded on the most convoluted kinds of logic.

I snapped the phone shut. "Leave me alone," I whispered to nobody knowing she could not hear me any longer. Of course the phone vibrated again at once. Would she keep calling until she passed along whatever message she was planning to annoy me with? Probably. It would take months for her to grow tired of this game. I toyed with the idea of letting her hit redial for the next half year...and then sighed and answered the phone again.

"Get on with it."

Rosalie rushed through the words. "I thought you would want to know that Alice was in Forks."

I opened my eyes and stared at the rotten wooden beams three inches from my

"What?" My voice was flat, emotionless.

"You know how Alice is—thinks she knows everything. Like you." Rosalie chuckled humorlessly. Her voice had a nervous edge, like she was suddenly unsure about what she was doing.

But my rage made it hard to care what Rosalie's problem was.

Alice had sworn to me that she would follow my lead in regards to Bella, though she did not agree with my decision. She'd promised that she would let Bella alone...for as long as I did. Clearly, she'd thought I would eventually fold to the pain. Maybe she was right about that.

But I hadn't. Yet. So what was she doing in Forks? I wanted to wring her skinny neck. Not that Jasper would let me get that close to her, once he caught a whiff of the fury blowing out of me...

"Are you still there, Edward?"

I didn't answer. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingertips, wondering if it were possible for a vampire to get a migraine.

On the other hand, if Alice had already gone back... No. No. No. No. I'd made a promised. Bella deserved a life. I'd made a promise. Bella deserved a life.

I repeated the words like a mantra, trying to clear my head of the seductive image of Bella's dark window. The doorway to my only sanctuary.

No doubt I would have to grovel, were I to return. I didn't mind that. I could happily spend the next decade on my knees if I were with her.

No, no, no.

"Edward? Don't you even care why Alice is there?" "Not particularly." Rosalie's voice turned a trifle smug now, pleased, no doubt, that she'd forced a response from me.

"Well, of course, she's not exactly breaking the rules. I mean, you only warned us to stay away from Bella, right? The rest of Forks doesn't matter." I blinked my eyes slowly. Bella had left? My thoughts circled around the unexpected idea. She hadn't graduated yet, so she must have returned to her mother. That was good. She should live in sunshine. It was good that she'd been able to put the shadows behind her.

I tried to swallow, and couldn't.

Rosalie trilled a nervous laugh. "So you don't need to be angry with Alice."

"Then why did you call me, Rosalie, if not to get Alice in trouble? Why are you bothering me? Ugh!" "Wait!" she said, sensing, rightly, that I was able to hang up again. "That's not why I called."

"Then why? Tell me quickly, and then leave me alone."

"Well..." she hesitated. "Spit it out, Rosalie. You have ten seconds." "I think you should come home," Rosalie said in a rush. "I'm tired of Esme grieving and Carlisle never laughing. You should feel ashamed at what you've done to them. Emmett misses you all the time and it's getting on my nerves. You have a family. Grow up and think about something besides yourself."

"Interesting advice, Rosalie. Let me tell you a little story about a pot and a kettle..."

"I am thinking about them, unlike you. Don't you care how much you've hurt Esme, if no one else? She loves you more than the rest of us, and you know that. Come home."

I didn't answer.

"I thought once this whole Forks thing was finished, you would get over it."

"Forks was never the problem, Rosalie," I said, trying to be patient. What she'd said about Esme and Carlisle had struck a chord. "Just because Bella" —it was hard to say her name out loud— "has moved to Florida, it doesn't mean that I'm able... Look, Rosalie. I really am sorry, but, trust me, it wouldn't make anyone happier if I were there."

"Um..." There it was, that nervous hesitation again.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Rosalie? Is Esme all right? Is Carlisle—" "They're fine. It's just...well, I didn't say that Bella moved." I didn't speak. I ran over our conversation in my head. Yes, Rosalie had said that Bella had moved. She'd said: ...you only warned us to stay away from Bella, right? The rest of Forks doesn't matter. And then: I thought once this whole Forks thing was finished... So Bella wasn't in Forks. What did she mean, Bella hadn't moved?

Then Rosalie was rushing through her words again, saying them almost angrily this time. "They didn't want to tell you, but I think that's stupid. The quicker you get over this, the sooner things can go back to normal. Why let you mope around the dark corners of the world when there's no need for it? You can come home now. We can be a family again. It's over."

My mind seemed to be broken. I couldn't make sense of her words. It was like there was something very, very obvious she was telling me, but I had no idea what it was. My brain played with the information, making strange patterns of it. Nonsensical.

"Edward?"

"I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie." A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats.

"Alice stayed away from Bella and Charlie. At least from a distance. She's still gotten visions about her Edward and Alice has seen her. She's moved on. With someone else."

A longer pause.

"I'm...sorry. You have a right to know, though, I think. Bella seems to be happy with this boy. Alice saw it, but … It's too late to do anything. Alice says she isn't going to change her mind if she's on this path much longer."

The phone went dead. It took me a few seconds to realize that I'd shut the power off.

I sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended. Like the universe had stopped.

Slowly, moving like an old man, I turned my phone back on and dialed the one number I'd promise myself I would never call again.

If it was her, I would hang up.

If it was Charlie, I'd get the information I needed through subterfuge. I'd prove Rosalie's sick little joke wrong, and then go back to my nothingness.

"Swan residence," answered a voice I'd never heard before. A man's husky voice, deep, but still youthful.

I didn't pause to think about the implications of that.

"This is Angela Weber, I'm a friend of Bella's from school." I said, perfectly imitating the young girl's voice. "May I please speak to her?"

"She's not up for calls right now." the voice responded, and I was dimly surprised by the anger in it. The words were almost a snarl. But that didn't matter.

"Well, when will she be?" I demanded, getting impatient.

There was a short pause, as if the stranger wanted to withhold the information from me.

"Don't know," the boy finally answered with a smug tone to his timbre.

I shut the phone again.

…

"Who was that?" asked Bella as she helped herself to another bloodpop before landing gracelessly onto the couch.

"A vampire." spoke Draco spitting out the word as if it was poisoned

"What?" coughed out Bella as she tried sitting up straight.

"I have no idea who it was. Said her name was Angela Weber but I doubt it was telling the truth." muttered Draco finally looking at Bella.

"I have a friend named Angela from school …" trailed off Bella hopefully, though a crestfallen look appeared on her face as Draco quickly nodded his head in the negative.

"I have this thing, most of my family does where certain creatures sound different to us. My dad has the ability too. There's just something about a vampire's voice that's just a little too velvety, too smooth, too unnatural to be human."

"Edward said the first time I met him, 'Everything about me invites you in.'" quoted Bella quietly

"And you still dated him too?" asked Draco back, "It's no surprise you and Granger are related."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" spoke a shellshocked Bella as Draco smirked good naturally

"All I'm saying is once upon a time Hermione believed that even house elves should be given the same rights as wizards." Bella wasn't exactly sure what a house elf was but the tone Draco used suggested that he believed them to be lesser creatures than he.

Bella was not amused.

…

Faster.

Run. Faster.

Images of Billy, then Charlie and finally Bella swam through like a picture book ending too quickly than the thinker would have liked.

But Jacob no longer felt the warmth that accompanied every thought that Bella once brought him. No longer did the love he once felt for the older girl make him stutter in step, feel light-headed and make him want to declare his undying love for her. The very thought of doing so made him nauseous.

Images flashed through his head though this time it wasn't his thoughts he was viewing. Leah before Sam changed, Emily and Sam together, Leah, Emily. Leah. Emily. Leah.

"Jacob you feeling okay?" Emily. Leah. Emily.

"Fine Sam." Bella. Bella. Bella.

"I'm worried about you kid. That's all. You haven't been acting yourself lately. Even the Elders have noticed it." Leah. Emily. Leah.

"Yeah well you all shouldn't." Billy. Old Quil. Bella. Harry. Bella.

Bleach.

Bleach and rotten cotton candy.

The familiar sickeningly sweet smell wafted into their noses. And their senses kicked into overdrive.

Run.

Faster. Run. Run.

Rip. Kill. Destroy.

The drive to destroy his natural enemy, controlled Jake for all of five seconds before a second smell underneath their decaying odor drifted to his wolf. Calling him like a beacon home.

His scent only slightly different. More feminine. Honeysuckle, lilies, and chamomile.

Hermione.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Lunar Love


	21. Chapter 21

Lunar Love Chapter 21.

…

Previously:

…

"Jacob has forgotten about his imprint." said Billy sagely, "His memory didn't even jog when I said her name." he clarified for the older man whose eyes widened ever so slightly at the news.

"Hermione. Bella." the chief of police nodded politely towards his niece and daughter moving to grab himself a bowl. As he finally managed to reach one he turned around suddenly and said clear as day, "Hermione's magical little friends." before continuing towards the chowder Hermione had prepared for everyone. When he had enough, he started walking out of the room stopping only once to stop in front of the red headed wizard.

"Ronald Weasley?" he asked quietly looking directly at the boy. Only the empathic look the man displays for interrogation was on his face at the moment. Ron barely managed a quivering 'Yes sir.' before Charlie removed one of his hands from his bowl and lovingly patted his pistol three times before leaving with a deadly whisper, "I don't like you." followed shortly by a quick, "I'm gonna be eating in my room girls; lots of paperwork!"

"The girl erased his memories apparently." whispered a grave voice a little too loudly for comfort.

"Shut up you moron!" spoke the other voice just as loudly, quickly lowering his volume as he continued, "Don't want anyone overhearing. I don't know what the bloody hell is so important about that. If the brat doesn't remember her anymore he's no use to us anymore."

"Still it's curious isn't it?" asked the first man, "She has never bothered with any of her kind since entering our world …"

"It still doesn't matter obviously he isn't-"

"Don't you idiots have something better to do then speak of the little tart currently attempting to ruin my plans?"

"No sir!" they both yelled, startled and rushing to attention,

"Then perhaps you should do as you are told and continue with your work." the cloaked figure merely glared at them when they didn't take the hint, "Well I don't have all day to babysit you imbeciles, I have a lovely red-haired vampire I need to be meeting."

"I can manage for a few more hours." the pixie replied nodding her head sagely, "I have to call Edward there's something he should know." she whispered the last part quietly to herself before a flash went off in her eyes and she began calling for Rosalie."Edward?"

"I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie." A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats.

"Alice stayed away from Bella and Charlie. At least from a distance. She's still gotten visions about her Edward and Alice has seen her. She's moved on. With someone else."

A longer pause.

"I'm...sorry. You have a right to know, though, I think. Bella seems to be happy with this boy. Alice saw it, but … It's too late to do anything. Alice says she isn't going to change her mind if she's on this path much longer."

The phone went dead. It took me a few seconds to realize that I'd shut the power off.

"Who was that?" asked Bella as she helped herself to another bloodpop before landing gracelessly onto the couch.

"A vampire." spoke Draco spitting out the word as if it was poisoned

"What?" coughed out Bella as she tried sitting up straight.

Bleach.

Bleach and rotten cotton candy.

The familiar sickeningly sweet smell wafted into their noses. And their senses kicked into overdrive.

Run.

Faster. Run. Run.

Rip. Kill. Destroy.

The drive to destroy his natural enemy, controlled Jake for all of five seconds before a second smell underneath their decaying odor drifted to his wolf. Calling him like a beacon home.

His scent only slightly different. More feminine. Honeysuckle, lilies, and chamomile.

Hermione.

…

Now:

…

"I think I know why you're reacting to Bella the way you are."

Draco's voice was the one thing that always seemed to bring her out of one of her thinking stupors, this time was no different.

"Hmmm."

"Apparently, when Bella was dating that vegetarian leech, they ran across a few nomads. One of which drank from Bella. With Greyback attacking you during the Final Battle he gave you a few gifts, my guess is that this is one of them."

"So, you're saying I can never touch Bella again without being in pain." Hermione had yet to look up from her desk to even look at Draco as he told her all of this.

"As it stands, yes." he spoke bluntly, choosing to ignore the flinch Hermione performed when he confirmed her theories, "There are a few purifying spell I could perform on her, though I do not recommend them at the current time."

This time Hermione did look at him, and Draco felt the need to smile sadly at his small accomplishment.

"What? Why?" Hermione demanded

"As it were, Bella is pregnant for a hybrid child. So very rare because such couplings are almost unheard of due to the death rate of mothers during the birthing process."

"But Bella-"

Draco stopped the studious witch before she even formed her statement, "Physically speaking Bella is slightly stronger, her eyesight and reflexes noticeably better, not to mention the tan she once had in older pictures is now completely gone, giving her an almost translucent appearance. The little venom which remained in her bloodstream is making her stronger, not enough to fully change her, but enough to where she actually has the means to survive this pregnancy. Take the venom away …"

"You take away her chances of surviving the birth." finished Hermione as she realized where Draco was heading with this conversation.

"She's starting to show." Draco said instead of continuing with the depressing monologue

"I plan on flooing Poppy in a few weeks. This pregnancy is advancing in a much bigger time frame than we originally anticipated."

Draco stared at his friend for a few more moments before leaving to go and check on the recently discussed Bella.

…

"She's alone. Now's the perfect time to strike." Peter's normally shivering voice held a bit of anticipation and glee to it as the looked into the back window of the Swan residence where Bella was currently alone eating away at one of those blood pops, blissfully unaware of the wizards outside her home.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for-" just as those words left the cloaked man's mouth, an audible pop could be heard from upstairs in the house.

"Now."

Peter and the vampires he was left in charge of wasted no time and quickly descended upon the house.

"Remember no killing the little muggle girl."

"I know my orders." Peter said looking at the man in contempt.

Lucius always did no how to ruin the mood when it came to these things. It was no wonder he got bested by a bunch of 15 year olds all those years ago.

Peter intended not to do the same.

…

Draco had left about fifteen minutes ago and Bella was officially bored. Charlie was at work, Harry and Ginny left a while ago to there manor, Hermione not far behind them claiming she needed to search for something, and Ron had been ordered once more by Draco and Harry to scout the remaining areas of the forest.

There was absolutely nothing to do. She even attempted to call Jake, but Billy had claimed some lame story about how he was feeling under the weather and that it was probably mono.

Bella for one didn't buy that bullshit, but figured if Billy is lying for Jake it's got to be pretty important stuff they were dealing with at the moment. But upon realizing what time of the year it was contributed it to the both of them mourning once more the loss of Sarah Black.

Running out of people to talk to, seeing as how everyone else she knew was currently at school right now, Bella did the only thing she could think of. With a handful of blood pops she grabbed all of her school books and began studying.

Hermione was definitely a bad influence on her.

Just as she was getting to one of the harder trigonometry equations, she heard a familiar pop from upstairs and she stood wanting to go up the stairs and greet whoever it was who would potentially make her day a little less sucky, though before she could just as she stood up, a loud bang signaled behind her and she barely had time to move before seeing her back door had been kicked in and then a red light hit her squarely in the chest before she felt she could no longer move any of her limbs.

Before her motionless body fell forward though, she was caught by cold strong arms, and she couldn't help the chill that crawled up her spine at the once familiar feeling.

She heard Draco's hurried footsteps and then his quite notorious curses before all was black.

…

"Damn it." Draco muttered as he saw the vampire along with three others run off with Bella, leaving him alone in the room with Petigrew. Though just as he lifted his wand to curse the despicable man he waved at him before disapparating away.

The blonde quickly sent out a patronus to Hermione, who was hopefully still at Ginny and Harry's before sending another to Weasley, then followed after the vampires and Bella.

…

The little red-tailed hawk landed gracefully in front of Hermione and used Draco's voice to utter the words she never hoped she'd hear.

"Death Eaters and vampires attacked. They attained Bella. Come quickly."

Hermione had already moved before Death Eaters had left the patronus's mouth, gathering her wand she went downstairs quickly and with a rushed explanation left Ginny at the manor, while she and Harry apparatted straight into the forest behind her uncle's house.

It didn't take them long to find where Draco was and pursue the vampires which were now hiding in the forest.

…

Rip. Kill. Destroy.

The drive to destroy his natural enemy, controlled Jake for all of five seconds before a second smell underneath their decaying odor drifted to his wolf. Calling him like a beacon home.

His scent only slightly different. More feminine. Honeysuckle, lilies, and chamomile.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

That's all that was passing through Jacob's mind at the moment. Every thought, every memory every action he performed at the moment was for his imprint and was a way for him to get closer to her.

Other scents now mingled in with hers but he paid as much mind to them as he did his pack brothers. The only thing he was concerned about was her. Though that changed quickly when he entered the clearing and registered that vampires were within several feet of his mate.

His running slowed, as did his thoughts of Hermione. They were still there, just currently backed into a corner as the stench of vampires drove his natural desires and his instincts completely took over.

Kill. Destroy. Not one of those bloodsuckers should be left alive.

Jacob was so caught up in the moment, he failed to realize his voice took on an empowered timbre, his form grew five times its original size. All he cared about was that his imprint was in danger. He was so far lost in his basic nature the teenager didn't even realize he slipped into the position of Alpha.

Their new leader's emotions filled all of their heads, and the same desire to rip apart the vampire while protecting one of their tribe was overwhelming them.

Jacob was the first to reveal himself, his brothers following closely behind them all beginning to growl as soon as Jacob did so.

Their presence actually caused the vampires to back up slightly. The dark-haired vampire whom had grabbed Bella in the first place, put her down gently and moved into an offensive position, ready to take out either the wizards or wolves, whoever decided to attack first.

"Confringo!" Hermione's voice broke through the tense silence, causing the other vampires to lunge at her.

Her spell was true however and cleanly blew off the one who kidnapped Bella, left arm. He sunk down to his knees howling in pain while clutching at where his arm once was.

The other two vampires, who lunged at Hermione were intercepted by Jacob as he quickly tore apart the two at the same time, tossing their bodies in the general direction the first vampire fell at and let his brothers do the rest.

He decided to turn to Hermione instead, though instead of finding her behind him where he left her, she was instead at Bella's side. Waving the familiar stick around he recognized from one of his memories of him and her at the beach and her uttering the words, 'Obliviate'. That was the last memory he had of them together which led him shake in rage. He calmed himself just enough to transform into his human form, and walk towards where the two women were.

"Hermione." his voice was raspy, indicating his wolf still had some control in the situation right now.

The witch ignored him and instead chose to complete muttering in Latin while waving her stick around intently.

"Hermione." his voice was louder this time, earning him the thoughtful expressions of both Draco and Harry who had moved to help the other wolves who still hadn't transformed back into their other forms, Jacob's rage still too clear in their heads to phase back.

Again she chose to ignore him, though he did see her shoulders tense at her name this time. She obviously recognized his voice.

"Damn it, Hermione!" this time Jacob snatched the damned stick right from out of her hand, careful not to break it in his angered state.

Hermione finally turned around the glare she had prepared for him lost as she looked into his eyes, the bond she once felt for him which lessened considerably when she erased his memories of her came back full force and with a vengeance. All the fight left her at the look on his face. His emotions shining in his eyes all too clear for her to see: hope, fear, anger, lust, relief and sadness. The last two were the ones showing most and Hermione felt her heart break just a little for the fact he was wearing those emotions because of her. It was her fault.

She tried to stop the tears from exiting her eyes but she found that it was an impossible task so instead she let them fall freely, giving them free reign to do as they will. When Jacob saw this all of the anger directed towards her left him, and Hermione seeing this merely cried harder.

"Jacob." the way she whispered his name was too much for him and he found himself crushing her to his body, neither of them realizing nor caring that he was completely naked.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

The shifter merely sighed quietly and held her closer to him as she gripped onto him for everything she was worth. They never noticed Draco come behind them to retrieve Bella nor when he left with her, Harry or the other wolves.

The two stayed in that position for a little over an hour while Hermione cried in the arms of Jacob Black.

…

When Bella woke up again it was to the sight of a very worried Draco hovering over her. Though when she asked for water, he gave out a relieved sigh and went to retrieve her what she asked for. When he returned he helped her sit up and drink from the glass, then when she was done asked her exactly what had happened.

Bella noticed that her living room seemed smaller than usual and it took her mind a few moments to realize it was because of the overly large Quileutes she had met at the bonfire.

"I don't remember much, I was bored and there was nothing to do cause everyone left, so I decided to practice my Trig. I was about to finish up the last problem and start on my Chemistry work when I heard you," at this she nodded towards Draco, "Apparate upstairs. When I stood up to greet you so we could do something, some little fat man with three of them kicked the back door open, next thing I know I'm hit with this red thing, right in my chest and the last thing I hear are your footsteps rushing downstairs then you cursing, before everything goes black and I wake up with you hovering over me."

Draco and Harry both wore very contemplative expressions as they took in everything Bella said about the attack. Harry looking towards the older girl speculatively, "And that was all you saw? Nothing else?"

"Yeah why? You don't think I'm-"

"Lying?" laughed Harry, "Absolutely not, I'm just wondering where the Dementors have gone to if they weren't with Wormtail like they were last time."

"Wormtail?" asked Bella

"I believe you called him 'some little fat man'." supplied Draco helpfully with a smirk on his face, causing Bella to blush.

"So until Hermione and what I'm assuming is Jacob get here … who's up for tea?" asked Harry as he already made his way into the kitchen fully intent on sending Ginny a quick Patronus letting her know everything. Including the fact Bella's stomach got bigger and her eyes were now the most shocking shade of red he ever saw.

…

Summary: Hermione could not believe how she got conned into going to visit her relatives in the states after the war. There were only three things she knew for sure. First she was a very tired and exhausted warrior from war not yet ready to move on like her parents were forcing her to do. Second she was not allowed to use any of her magic. And third Hermione knew irrevocably and without a doubt that if nothing interesting would happen in Forks, Washington something or someone is going to get blown up.

Pairings: Hermione Granger x Jacob Black

Rated: M+

Edited: 07/09/12

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
